Blood in the Moonlight
by LadyVamdemon
Summary: What would happen if a fiery young woman and a stubborn Vamdemon were partnered together? Love? War? Maybe both... This story sets one Vamdemon as a partner Digimon and yet another as the villain. Mature for foul language. I have stopped writing for this and rewrote it under a new name: Off of My Rocker and Onto Thin Ice (Rewrite of Blood in the Moonlight).
1. Chapter 1

**Blood in the Moonlight**

Authors Note: This story contians VERY strong language and suggestive themes and deserves it's M rating! Also, I don't own Digimon, blah, blah, blah...

**World Rules:**

**This story takes place in 2007. The human world knows nothing of the Digital World although they have a complete awareness of us. In this story, the characters of previous seasons of Digimon do not have relevance here. This world is completely of my own making. I just decided that there were too many fanfics of the shows characters. This story does however take something from each season including Savers. I went with a lot of the traditional stuff like angel digimon being the leaders of the good side. **

**The digivolution rules are that the energy from the human partner transfered via digivice is what cause their digimon to digivolve, not tags and crests or crystal matrix digivolution and such. It is actually very similar to the 'digisoul' from Savers. Other digimon in the story just digivolve on their own naturally. Digimon are not born in Primary Village. Male and female digimon mate and the female gives birth to a digitama which hatch into babies.**

**Also human type digimon and beast type tend not to get along that well. Human types such as Sakuyamon tend to dwell in cities and beast types like Greymon live a more primal life in nature with very little technology. And I decided to add more culture to digimon because I was annoyed that the makers of digimon made every digimon (or at least the human type) caucasian or just Asian. Yup, everyone in the world is a friggin' white person (sarcasm)! So you will notice black Lillymons and latino Wizardmons and such. **

**Hope you enjoy, I sure enjoyed writing this! **

**Chapter 1 The Angel and the Devimon**

_The little bat thing flitted about her her frantically and she swatted at it absently. She couldn't seem to recall what had caused the massive tidal wave that loomed in the distance, only that there was no escape from its mass of destruction. _

_She turned to the bat creaure. "Get back to the Digital World. Before it's too late." She told it Sternly._

_"No, no, no!" It cried. "You just have to come with me!"_

_"You know I can't. Don't you think that I'd be there right now if I could. Now get in there!" She held out a hand held computer infront of the creature._

_It looked at her with tears running down it's face. "You can't make me go! I want to stay with you!"_

_She reached forward and kissed it on the top of it's head._

_"Good bye. Don't worry, we'll see eachother again... somehow." She tried to smile through her own tears._

_"Ok." It sniffed. "I promise I'll never forget about you. Ever." It flew towards the computer. "Bye."_

_It shrunk upon itself and disapeared into the computers small screen in a burst of light. She let the computer slip from her grasp and watched the tidal wave as it grew closer. She had to admire the beauty of the clear calm night. _

_Finally she closed her eyes and silently awaited the inevitable..._

Angel awoke in the darkness. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the alarm clock. It read 6:34 am. She sighed and closed her eyes to try to fall back asleep since she still had an hour left before the alarm went off but the dream stuck in her mind. It was strange, she hadn't had that particular dream in years. She could remember having the dream when she was very young but this time she could recall more. She had remembered there being something with her in the dream when she had been younger but this time she had actually seen it. It had begged her to go with it to some world but she knew she wouldn't be able to follow it so she had sent it alone promising she would see it again.

Angel decided to get out of bed after a few minutes of wakefulness and got ready for work. She left early since she didn't feel much like hanging around her apartment on such a beautiful summer morning. Today was different though, normally she enjoyed the walk to her job but today she was distracted by the dream. Images of creature haunted her thoughts.

"Hey! Watch it!" an old man exclaimed as she walked right into him on the way to work.

"Sorry." Angel mumbled.

She shook her head and tried to get her mind off of the dream. By the time she had gotten to work she had forgotten about it. When she arrived at the auto shop where she worked as a mechanic she groaned aloud. A flashy blue Mustang was parked around back. That meant that its owner, her co-worker Mike, had come to work early as well.

Angel loved getting her hands dirty and working with cars but she really hated working along side that jackass. She was sure he had been involved when she had been attacked on the way home from work a few months ago. She had been walking alone when someone had sprayed mace into her eyes and grabbed her. When she had fought back another person had incapacitated her furthur with a tazer gun. They had begun removing her clothing persumably to rape her but the people had been scared off by a passing elderly couple who had been walking their dog. She had heard his voice among the people that had attacked her but since she had been blinded she hadn't been able to prove it. Mike had also had a conveniant alabi for that night as well so the charges had been dropped completely.

Angel could have quit this job to get away from him but she had decided that she would stay put at the auto shop. Not only did she want to prove that she would not be scared off so easily but it had been difficult to find an apprenticeship in the first place. She knew that as soon as she had enough experience under her belt that she would ditch this job but it was difficult being patient.

Angel resisted the urge to hork on Mike's car as she walked past it to get in the backdoor. She thought about how oneday she would make him pay as she threw her bag on the staff table.

"Oh, it's you." Mike sneered from behind her. "Why are you so early?"

Angel turned to face him and narrowed her eyes. He was about 6 feet tall with dark spikey hair and well built. He was actually quite attractive but everytime Angel looked at him she was filled with revoltion.

"What the fuck is your problem Angel?" he sneered as he turned to leave. "Stupid bitch," he added under his breath.

"Oh go smoke a cock," she replied to his back.

He turned around instantly. "What?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I said: GO-SMOKE-A-COCK-YOU-HOMO!"

"If you weren't a woman, I swear I'd..." He clenched his fists.

"You'd what?" She shot back. "Mace me? Use a tazer?"

"Fuck you bitch." He shouted as he left the staff room.

Angel could hear him in the shop throwing his tools around and she laughed. It felt great to blow off a little steam at his expense. She sighed and made her way to the shops tiny office. She frowned when she saw that the computer had been left on all night. She sat in the chair and jiggled the mouse to reactivate the system. The screen faded in slowly and she was surprized to see a flashing icon. It was MSN Messanger. Bob, her boss, had probably just forgotten about the computer when he closed down the auto shop last night.

The message read: 'Do you want to enter the Digital World and meet your partner?'

Angel laughed at what she supposed was some sort of online dating thing that Bob was into. She was about to close the window when she noticed that the message was addressed to her name.

"What the hell..." she muttered aloud.

She didn't have an account with MSN and the senders name was just strange. MagnaAngemon. Angel figured that this was Mike's idea of some weird joke and was about to close the window but stopped herself and grinned devilishly. Maybe she would play along with this one.

'Yes I would do anything to meet my partner. Even enter the Digital World, honey.' She bit her lip to keep from laughing as she hit 'Enter'.

Angel was actually shocked to receive a prompt reply. 'Then take the digivice beside you and prepare to be transported.'

She laughed but looked to her right and noticed something she hadn't seen earlier. It was some sort of shiny black cell phone or mini computer, she wasn't sure what it was but she picked it up. She almost dropped it when it glowed breifly in her hand and beeped. As she examined it furthur she was distracted by the computer screen which seemed to be getting brighter by the second. She put her a hand over her eyes to shield them from the increasing glare. Then all at once she felt like the floor had opened up beneath her. She felt her herself falling head over heels but then feeling stopped as abruptly as it had came. She opened her eyes which she had kept squeezed shut the whole time and gasped at the sight before her.

Angel was no longer sitting but standing in a strange room and before her was a gorgeous eight winged angelic being with long pale blonde hair. Behind him stood a taller six winged angelic being with long black hair that appeared to be of native descent. Angel swallowed hard when she came to the realization that if these were angels then she must be dead.

"Ummm, if I'm dead, then I have to know how it happened." She told the one infront of her.

The angelic being chuckled softly. "Why do you humans always think that? But to answer your question, no, you're not dead. I am MagnaAngemon and behind me is my General, Angemon." The six winged angel nodded and Angel could swear he was blushing.

"Let us be the first to welcome you to the Digital World." MagnaAngemon told her with a charming smile.

"Digital World?" Angel asked increduously. "Like in the message? Did you send that?"

"Yes, I sent that message." MagnaAngemon replied.

"Oh, I thought it was an invitation to a online dating service so I answered as a joke." She told him.

His beautiful ocean blue eyes sparkled as he laughed. "No my dear, that's not what we're about here."

She smiled and relaxed a bit, the angel seemed friendly enough. "Ok then, what are you about?"

"I'm glad you ask. This is the Digital World, a world seperate from your own but which mirrors yours topographically. I am a digital monster or digimon for short and we Digimon are the inhabitants of this world. As far as we know, digimon began to inhabit this world during the age of Atlantis, a civilization of great technology. It was said that we were even able to have limited contact with the human world during that age but unfortunately the Atlantians destroyed themselves with their own technology. We digimon continued to exsist in our world after their downfall. We really don't know much about our origins beyond that.

"The Digital World went through its times of war and peace through the millenia just like the human world. Infact we have always been influenced somehow by the human world so our histories and cultures are surprizingly similar. Fortunately we have been able to learn much more about your world since the creation of your internet." MagnaAngemon stopped speaking when he noticed Angels attention waning.

Angel stared at the strange creature that peered at her with large green eyes from behind the six winged angel, Angemon. MagnaAngemon turned to the creature.

"Don't be afraid, that is Flamemon one of my troops," he told Angel. "You may as well introduce yourself Flamemon." he said to the creature.

It stepped forward and bowed. "Greetings human."

Angel thought it resembled some sort of satyr. "Hello." she replied with a smile.

MagnaAngemon turned back towards her and reached out a hand to help her from the platform on which she stood. She thought about it for a moment but accepted the outstretched hand. After all he was an angel.

"Please come with me. I'm sure you have a lot of questions"

Angel nodded and the two angels lead her down a series of corridors until they stopped at what appeard to be the mess hall cafeteria. The whole place seemed to remind Angel of an army base. Many new creatures of all shapes and sizes sat at long tables. They all turned to regard the two angels and the human. They all whispered among themselves as the angels led her to an empty table. Angel felt nervous with so many eyes on her but she tried to relax and flashed the monsters a shy smile. She noticed MagnaAngemon staring at her intently and she blushed.

"I'm sorry, it's only that the other humans we brought here were a lot more mmm..." he paused as he searched for the appropriate word. "Intimidated by the Digital World. Most of them fainted actually."

Angel shrugged, she was quite facinated so far but what she had seen. Not to mention the fact that both angel digimon beside her were easy on her eyes.

"It's a big universe, so why not a Digital World full of digimon?" she laughed. "But there are more humans here?"

"Yes, I'll get to that," he told her. "During the end time of Atlantis some digimon began searching for a rumored permanent portal that would allow all digimon access to the human world. The digimon never returned and the portal was written off as a myth. About 400 years ago a vampire digimon known as Prince Vamdemon sought out the portal to gain entrance to the human world. His goal was to use his Obsidian Army to take conquer both our worlds.

"Well, Prince Vamdemon found the portal. It was guarded by ten ancient dragon digimon who were unfortunately defeated by Prince Vamdemon himself. According to our history, he was thwarted and destroyed by his own servant just as he was to enter the human world.

"Somehow Prince Vamdemon has been ressurected or reborn with the same intention as before and has been massing the Neo Obsidian Army to take with him into the human world. In order to maintain the safety of both worlds I began to mass my own army, the Holy Allied Forces to fight back against Prince Vamdemon. However, when I crossed swords with Prince Vamdemon myself I was fortunate to escape with my life. I began to realize that no ordinary digimon could hope to stand a chance against Prince Vamdemons power.

"We worked tirelessly to find a way to embue a digimon with the strength needed to defeat Prince Vamdemon. We found that it could be possible to make a digimon much stronger than normal if it evolved using the energy of a human partner.

"Trust me, if sounds simple it is not. The digimon and human must share identical energy signatures. And summoning a human to the Digital World was another challenge unto itself. Fortunately our Datamon were able to find a method using your internet system."

MagnaAngemon stopped at this point. "Do you understand everything that I have said so far?"

Angel nodded, she was beginning to understand why she had been brought here.

"We decided that because of the enormous drain on our armys resources that we should limit the number of humans summoned to ten. We chose ten renouned digimon here and searched for the humans that matched their individual energy signatures..."

"You mean I'm one of those humans?" Angel asked excitedly, interupting MagnaAngemon.

"Well, not exactly," he answered.

"Oh."

He chuckled. "There is more my dear. After we summoned the ten humans to the Digital World and sent them on their quest we discoverd that somehow Prince Vamdemon had been able to hack into our program and was able to summon ten of his own humans by 'piggy backing' our signals. Fortunately he was limited to the same number of humans we summoned. However I was still greatly disturbed by this news and we all prayed for a miracle.

"Well, our prayer was answered when I recieved a prophetic dream instructing me to summon another human, that this particular human and her partner digimon would be powerful enough to turn the tide in our war. I was given the digimons energy signature and location and was instructed to find him and summon the human who matched him. Well, you may have guessed by now that we've found that human." MagnaAngemon smiled widely.

"You mean me?" she asked increduously.

"Yes, you Angel."

"So I have to save the world with a partner digimon? But where is he?" she asked looking around.

"We'll get to that in a while, but first please tell us about yourself. I am afraid that very little information was found on you."

"Well, I'm 23 and I'm a mechanic and uhhh... you know there's really not much else." She shrugged.

Angel didn't really know what to tell the two digimon, at 23 she still had no real life to speak of. She had no friends, no family, her only love was old Camaro SS which she was in the middle of restoring. Aside from fixing cars she really had no talents. Not to mention she felt that she had not been blessed in the looks department either. She wasn't that short at 5'4" but at a slight 100 lbs most mistook her for much younger than she actually was. With medium length wavy brown hair and boring brown eyes she didn't feel that she was ugly, just that her looks were plain at best.

"Do you have any family?" MaganAngemon asked.

"No. My mother died giving birth to me and since she had no family of her own and didn't know who my father was, I was given up for adoption but was never adopted because I had a heart condition when I was younger. That's about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry." he told her.

"Don't be, I'm not. I figure I could mope all my life or I could just live my life." She told him.

"Of course." He smiled. "Then I hope that we can become like a family for you..."

He was cut off by digimon that MagnaAngemon had named as Flamemon.

"My Lord," Flamemon bowed. "There is a situation that demands your attention."

"Excuse me." MagnaAngemon rose to leave. "Angemon will keep you company." He told Angel.

Angel looked at Angemon. She found the blushing digimon very charming.

"Sooo... you're a mechanic. Why?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

Angel smiled. "I don't know really, I think that maybe machinary is easier to deal with than people."

"I can understand that." Angemon relaxed a little.

"How did you end up a General?" she asked.

Angemon scratched his head. "Well, I prefer not to fight directly but I design a lot of the battle stratagies that we use. It's a difficult job as Prince Vamdemon is quite the strategist himself."

"Sounds like an important job." Angel said.

"Yes, although I wish it wasn't. I really don't like the spotlight."

"I don't think I could handle being someone important, too much attention." Angel smiled.

Angemon smiled back. "I like you." he said, then as if realizing that he had spoken outloud blushed deeply and looked away.

Angel blushed as well and held back a laugh. She thought that it was the nicest thing anyone had said to her.

MagnaAngemon returnd a few moments later with a grim look on his face. "Angel, there is a problem. It seems your partner has mmmm, escaped during the night."

Angel gave him a confused look. "I'm not sure I understand."

"The truth is that when we located the digimon with energy signature specified by my prophetic dream I was confused myself. The digimon turned out to be a noted bounty hunter, Devimon. When we approached him he was less than willing to hear us out. I had to trust that the information I was given was from a divine source, so I captured him. I had planned for you to talk to him yourself later in hopes that he would find you less threatening. However we must go after him at once, I will need you to try to get through to him. We must make him realize how important it is for him to cooperates with us."

"Ok, but what makes you think that I'll be able to get through to him if you couldn't?" She asked. "I'm just a grease monkey, not a warrior."

"I have a feeling that he'll trust you." he told her. "But we must leave at once, he has a good start on us."

"Alright," she said getting up from the table to follow him.

As they walked through the base MagnaAngemon stopped suddenly. "Before we leave I think you should see your partner. I don't want you to be frightened when you meet him for yourself."

"Ok." she said, not quite understanding.

"You can use your digivice." he instructed her.

Angel had put the black computer thing in the pocket of her coverall when she had arrived in the Digital World.

"You mean this?" She asked pulling it out to show him.

"Yes," he took it from her and pushed a couple of buttons and handed it back to her.

When Angel took the digivice some sort of hologram jumped from the screen and she almost dropped it in surprize. The hologram depicted a muscular demon man obscured by black clothing with two huge black wings.

"Impressive," angel said aloud and she meant it.

She wasn't sure how she could possibly help the demon man in the hologram to become stronger. He looked as strong as any digimon she had seen so far.

"Indeed," MagnaAngemon replied. "I must give him much credit in being able to escape. No other digimon has ever accomplished getting in or out of this base."

"Then why would he need me?"

"Well digimon are able to become stronger overtime naturaly by a process called digivolution. During this process we become much stronger and even evolve to new forms, however by sharing your energy Devimon will become much stronger than he normally would when he digivolves to his new form. That digivice will direct your energy to him when the time is right."

"I see," Angel said as they stopped at a massive steel door.

MagnaAngemon punched in some sort of code on a control panel and the door began to creak and part slowly. Angel was surprized to discover that the door opened into the inside of a cave. MagnaAngemon spoke to the control. "Computer, deactivate shield, voice authoriztion MagnaAngemon."

'Voice authoriztion confirmed.' A monotone robotic voice replied.

Angel watched as the opening blinked for a moment as the shield deactivated. MagnaAngemon led her through the door into the dark cave beyond. The closed behind them leaving them in complete darkness. MagnaAngemon lit the cavern with a luminous amethyst sword that appeared from the strange golden wrist band he wore on his right arm. Angel followed him through several large caverns until she noted a distant light that she assumed led to the outside. When they reached the outside MagnaAngemon halted at the caves entrance. He touched the strange tatoo or symbol on his forehead and there was a brief flash of light. He then stood before her clad in unusual looking battle armor. Angel thought that he reminded her of the archangel Micheal.

He turned to her. "Your digivice has a locator for you partner."

She pulled it out and handed it to him. He brought up a holographic compass and she could see a flashing indicator that could only be Devimons location. He handed her back the digivice and with out a word he reached over and picked her up and rose into the sky with incredible speed. Angel clutched him tightly as they soared over the emerald canopy.

They flew for hours, over forest, streams, mountains and even cities before she felt the digivice vibrating. Angel had forgotten that she was still holding it in her hand. She glanced at it and the arrow was blinking rapidly. Devimon must be close she concluded and indeed MagnaAngemon had slowed dramaticly. As they descended toward the ground Angel suddenly felt nervous about meeting her partner. She wasn't sure she wanted to try to convince a digimon to join a holy army that he obviously didn't want to join. He had gone out of his way to escape so what could she possibly say that could change his mind? She couldn't force him to be her partner no matter what MagnaAngemon thought.

They landed lightly in the middle of a swampy area. He gently set Angel down and she found that she could hardly stand from the stiffness in her body after being carried for hours. After a few moments to recover she turned to MagnaAngemon who appeared to be staring into the distance. Try as she might she couldn't make out anything unusual among the reeds and brush.

"I'm picking up Devimon with my infared censors." MagnaAngemon told her.

"Now what?" Angel asked nervously.

Butterflies danced around her stomach.

"You will wait here," He answered. "I believe Devimon may approach you if I am not present. You must impress upon him the importance of our mission. Don't worry, just speak what comes to your heart. I trust you. Good luck."

Angel nodded. He placed a hand on her shoulder and with out another word he flew off into the distance.

The afternoon sun sat midway in the sky playing peek a boo with puffy white clouds. Still the suns heat could be felt along with the humidity from the swamps many puddles and pools making for a fetid stench. The swamp seemed still and silent but the air was charged as though the swamp itself watched and waited.

Angel crossed her arms over her chest and stood up straight trying not to look as nervous as she really was. Angel heard or rather felt the movement behind her and she spun around to find herself face to face with Devimon. Startled by his sudden appearance she backed up instinctively and fell backwards into a puddle with a splash. No sound passed her lips, she just stared into those cold crimson coloured eyes which seemed to see right into her. He appeared a little over 6' tall but his massive midnight black wings made him look a lot bigger. Dingy bandages and strange buckles adorned his arms legs and a red bat symbol was emblazed on his chest. Different though from the hologram that Angel had viewed earlier was that he seemed to be missing the black hood. He had slightly long yellow blonde hair that looked like it hadn't seen a wash or even a comb in a long time. He appeared to be around the same age as her, maybe slightly older. Muscles rippled under his shadowy garb and Angel could feel the power radiating off the man before her. She sat frozen for what seemed like an eternity, his gaze was cold, calculating and seemed devoid of emotion but she bravely returned his stare and refused to look away.

Her attention was suddenly diverted to a movement behind Devimon. "Behind you! she blurted.

Devimon whirled to face a huge white snake with a purple underside. It had reared up, poised to strike which it did as soon as Devimon turned to face it. It struck with blinding speed but Devimon was quicker. He grabbed both sides of the fang filled maw before it had a chance to clamp down on his head. Angel could hear him grunt as he struggled to keep the jaws from closing on his hands. The snake was enormous, perhaps 30 feet long with a huge purple hood. It began to thrash around and twist its entire length trying to free itself from those claw tipped hands but they held with an iron grip. The snake swung its tail around in Angels direction knocking her flying. She landed in a deep pool of thick mud or peat. The blow left her stunned for many moments and when she came to her senses she found herself unable to draw breath. She thrashed frantically for a few moments before her head broke the surface. She gulped air but couldn't open her eyes. The mud was thick and sticky like tar and she couldn't tread it. She tried to reach around to feel something, anything to grab onto but instead found herself sinking fast. After her head had slipped beneath the surface for a minute she relaxed, what was the use in fighting? She would have made Devimon a lousy partner anyway, he didn't look like he needed her help at all...

Just as she was beginning to slip into peaceful unconciousness a pair of strong but gentle hands that could have only belonged to MagnaAngemon grasped her firmly under the arms lifting her clear of the tary mud. She felt her body being laid gently on the ground. She gagged and coughed up the mud after a few moments drawing in deep grateful breaths of air into her oxygen starved lungs. She ran a hand over her face and opened her eyes. She shaded them from the bright sun and looked into the face of her rescuer. She sat stunned staring into the face of Devimon. MagnaAngemon was nowhere to be seen.

"Expecting someone else?" he sneered.

Angel blinked in surprize but said nothing.

"You tell that pretty boy that I'm not interested in enlisting into some war!" he growled as he wiped the mud off his arms and hands. "Either he leaves me alone or he'll be sorry."

Angel nodded. "I understand." She told him and it was his turn to look surprized.

"Good," he growled.

Before Angel could respond he jumped and took to the air. He flew fast and was out of sight very quickly. She got up and began brushing the mud off of her coveralls. She frowned and gave up, she was completely covered. She looked around for MagnaAngemon but he was still nowhere to be seen. She was beginning to feel worried, especially with the snakes dead body laying a dozen feet away. It's jaws had been ripped apart and there was a bloody hole that went straight through its head. Angel had to admire Devimons efficiency.

She had decided to let Devimon go without a fight, she knew had been right in figuring that nothing she said could have changed his mind.

Behind her she heard a branch snap interrupting her thoughts.

**-----------**

Devimon relaxed a little when he had put some distance between and the human with her pet MagnaAngemon. He had no intentions of joining any war. He was an assasin and bounty hunter by trade and had no interest in the battle between good and evil. That stupid pretty boy MagnaAngemon had approached him and told him some incredible story about his destiny to destroy Prince Vamdemon and that some human would help him do it. He had spat in that pretty boys smug face and laughed. Did he look like he wanted to join the side of good and holy digimon? Not that he wanted anything to do with Prince Vamdemon and his fucking stupid plot to take over the world but he just didn't want anything at all do with some war.

Magna pretty boy had captured him and placed him in a holding cell but the idiot hadn't counted on him escaping so easily but creating a portal that could punch through the bases shield had nearly drained his energy completely. Still he had flown all night and day to get away from MagnaAngemon but the fucker had followed him with the human. He had only been in the swamp, resting for less than an hour before he had shown up holding the human.

He had really been surprized when he had caught sight of her. He had never seen a human before and he wondered if all human females were that small. How could something that looked like a doll help him become stronger?

He had watched as MagnaAngemon had put down the human and left her. He saw the ruse for what it was, an effort to bring him out of hiding so that the human could try to persuade him to join their army. But he was curious about the human despite himself so he decided to take a closer look. When he snuck up behind her she had sensed his approach. He had to give her credit for that, most never even knew he was there until it was too late. She had seemed startled by his appearance but he was accustomed to that sort of reaction.

She wore some sort of coveralls that were covered in grease and oil and she wore a pair of heavy black boots. Her hands though very small also appeared to be stained by oil. He laughed inwardly when he realized that the human was a mechanic of some sort. Despite her rough clothing he could see she was quite attractive. For a human he supposed. The only pictures of humans he had seen were from their internet. Most of the females appeared plastic and gawdy with oversized features. As he had continued to stare her down her attention had shifted. She yelled and pointed to something behind him and he had been stunned to find himself facing a Sandiramon. He cursed himself silently for letting his guard down as it struck. He had grabbed its jaws just as they were about to clamp down on his head. He knew that it would be an easy win but the way the stupid snake was thrashing around made it difficult for him to keep his grip on the fucking thing. When it knocked the human female flying with it's thrashing, he had ripped the snakes jaw right off in a moment of rage.

'Evil Wing!' He had followed up by blasting a hole right through it's head. The snake fell in a heap infront of him but the human seemed to had disapeared. It had taken him a minute to notice the disturbance on one of the mud pools and he understood what had happened. He found her easily under the surface of the tar like mud and pulled her up. She was dangling limply in his grasp so he laid her out carefully on the solid ground. She revived after a few moments and had looked at him surprized. Well, what the fuck had she expected? Her little boyfriend MagnaAngemon had been missing in action during the whole damn thing. That cocksucker MagnaAngemon had probably sent the Sandiramon at him just to see if he would protect the human. Did that stupid fag actually think that he would just stand there while he watched the human get ripped apart?...

A gunshot echoed in the distance interuppting Devimons thoughts as he flew away from the human. He stopped and hovered in mid air debating whether he should return to the human. Perhaps there was more going on here than he had originally thought. Sending the Sandiramon to test him really didn't seem like a move that the leader of the Holy Allied Forces would make when he thought about it. MagnaAngemon was too much of a bleeding heart to put the human in real danger.

He growled to himself as he made his way back to the human. He had the distinct feeling that he was going to regret this. It only took him a minute to get back to where he had left the human. He could see the human surrounded by a group of digimon who all beared the black and crimson uniform that marked them as Prince Vamdemon's soldiers.

Devimon dropped from the sky to avoid being spotted. He cursed the sun overhead, as a digimon of darkness he found its burning rays dizzying and its light afforded him no chance of camoflage. MagnaAngemon was still nowhere to be seen and Devimon guessed that he had already been taken down.

Devimon stood in the middle of a copse of tall trees as he wrestled with his own conscience. He knew that whoever had taken out the leader of the Holy Allied Forces was a force to be reckoned with. He wasn't sure he wanted to risk his life on the behalf of some human but he couldn't deny that the she had surprized him when she hadn't begged him to join the Forces. He guessed that maybe she hadn't been a willing part of MagnaAngemon's plan either. He clenched his teeth and punched the tree infront of him as he cursed his own conscience and took off running toward the human.

Devimon crouched behind a large shrub and folded his wings around him as he surveyed the scene. A Dinohumon held one of it's large swords against the human's throat. Her eyes smouldered as she regarded the Dinohumon with a look of pure hatred. A Hookmon stood a little to the Dinohumons left and it pointed its musket arm at the humans feet and took a shot.

"Dance ye little human!" It taunted in a sailors accent.

The human flinched but didn't move or even break her stare. Devimon had seen enough. He opened a portal and appeared behind the Dinohumon. There was a sickening crack as he twisted the cowards neck killing it instantly. He picked up one of its swords and turned to face the Hookmon.

"Wanna dance with ME bitches?" Devimon asked it as he weaved the sword in an intricate pattern.

"Come 'n git some ya scurvy dawg!" The Hookmon shouted back.

A BlackRapidmon and a pair of Mercuremon moved to back up the Hookmon. One of the Mercuremon grabbed the human by her wrists.

"I see thou art not but a lone warrior." The second Mercuremon sneered.

"Do not attack him yet." The BlackRapidmon told the others. "His Majesty would perhaps welcome a digimon of his skill into his ranks."

Devimon almost laughed aloud at the absurd notion but caught himself. He doubted that these soldiers were the ones that defeated MagnaAngemon but the digimon that had, perhaps even Prince Vamdemon himself had to be close by. He knew that he would be hard pressed to win this battle quickly with the digimon holding the human hostage.

"What makes you think that I would want anything to do with his Royal Faggotness?" Devimon spat.

"His Royal HIGHNESS rewards those with special skills." The BlackRapidmon told Devimon. "A mon like you would do well. Have you ever given any thought to joining the Neo Obsidian Army? It has certain benefits."

Devimon growled and the Hookmon laughed. "Ye can surely see that yous has no chance a beatin us ya scallywag!"

"And if thou wishes to see the lady unharmed thou wilt surely surrender." The Mercuremon who held the human told him as it shook her wrists.

Devimon gritted his teeth but dropped his sword in resignation. He had no intention of surrendering but it would be to his advantage if those idiots thought he did. He just needed to get close enough to the Mercuremon that held the human. He grinned revealing two gleaming fangs and put up his hands. "You got me outnumbered."

The second Mercuremon stepped forward to apprehend him but Devimon used the oppertunity to open a portal and appear infront of the other Mercuremon. With its hands busy with the human it would have no time to brings its mirrors to bare.

"Evil Wing!" His attack caught it square in the chest.

It released the human who nearly stumbled right into him. The stupid Mercuremon bent it's head to look at the gaping hole in it's chest and fell over with a metallic clatter. Devimon grabbed the human and jumped into the air. He knew he was taking a chance taking to the air like that but he wasn't sure that he had enough energy to teleport again. A gunshot whipped by him courtesty of the Hookmon. The BlackRapidmon phazed infront of him a moment later.

"Leaving so soon?" It pointed its cannons at his head. "Hand over the human and I'll make your death..."

"Touch of Evil!" Devimon stuck his free hand into its chest. It struggled with all its willpower to stay in control of its own mind but it succumbed easily like the weak minded soldier he knew it was. Its eyes glazed over.

"Master Devimon..." It rasped.

"Obliterate the others." Devimon told it darkly.

"I will obey your every wish..." And it teleported to appear infront of the Hookmon and Mercuremon.

Devimon grinned at his own cunning and took off in a southernly direction. The human squirmed in his grasp and he realized that he had been clutching her rather tightly. He loosened his grip and set his mind to the long flight to his home city, Pueblo Fantasma. There he knew he would be safe for a while.

It was dark by the time Devimon reached the edge of the desert city and the evening breeze brought welcome releif from the heat. He landed heavily and nearly dropped the human. He just didn't have enough energy to navigate the city by air. He sat with his back against a rock and panted heavily. He hadn't eaten or slept in days.

"Devimon, are you alright?" the human asked.

Devimon looked up. "Listen, I need to rest, so do me a favour and shut up." he snapped at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and sat down several feet away with her back to him. His eyelids felt heavy but he forced himself to keep awake through sheer determination. He thought about the situation that he had found himself in with the human. He felt like punching himself for having gone after her. He knew no bitch was worth dying for but now the two of them would have the Neo Obsidian Army chasing after them and Prince Vamdemon would likely post a hefty bounty on their heads...

Devimon opened his eyes to find the human shaking his shoulder and looked around in confusion.

"You've been asleep all night." she told him. "But we have company."

"What?" he murmured and noticed the sky lightening in the east.

"I said we have COMPANY!" she insisted.

"I heard you!" he snapped as he stood wearily.

"Down there," she pointed down the hill that sloped toward the city.

He could see three figures in the distance quickly making their way toward them. Devimon guessed that it would take them less than a minute to get to where he and the human stood. He growled with frustration and turned to the human and grabbed her shoulder pulling her close. "Do not speak." he warned her and she nodded.

A Mummymon, Ravemon and Cockatrimon stopped several feet from them. The Mummymon had its rifle pointed at him. Devimon noted the red scarves that marked them as members of the Bloods.

"Don't make a move Batman." The Mummymon ordered as it cocked its weapon.

The Cockatrimon stepped forward. "What do you think you're doing sneaking around the edge of our turf?" It squawked.

"Hey, that motherfuckers down with Prince Vamdemon, ha ha ha ha!" The ebony skinned Ravemon laughed. "Check it out, that bitch is a human!"

"Why didn't you just say you were with Prince Vamdemon?" The Mummymon said as it lowered its weapon.

"When did the Bloods become Prince Vamdemon supporters?" Devimon asked increduously.

"When he made it worth our while." The Mummymon answered with a grin.

"Yo, you look like shit dawg!" The Ravemon said as it looked Devimon over.

"Shut your mouth." Devimon growled at the Ravemon. He felt like punching the gangster wanna be but held himself in check. He knew he didn't have the energy to hold off an ultimate and a mega. He would just have to go along with the situation for now.

"Easy there uhhhh... who are you anyway?" The Mummymon asked.

"That's none of your business." Devimon answered coldly.

"Oh oh oh, I know him!" The Cockatrimon interjected excitedly. "He's a bounty hunter. Devimon, if I remember correctly."

"Ahhhh, yes," The Mummymon purred as it touched a finger to its lips. "Now I recall. Devimon the famed slayer of mega digimon. Quite a reputation. But I wouldn't have guessed you to be one to enlist in the Neo Obsidian Army."

Devimon grinned. "Prince Vamdemon just made me an offer I couldn't refuse and I get my very own pet."

"Damn! That bitch?" The Ravemon laughed. "That hoe is dirrrrrty!"

"Ravemon, shut up," The Mummymon told it. "Mummymon at your service. Do you two need help?" It asked Devimon.

"Yes, we were ambushed by the Forces. We just need to rest a while before we rejoin the others. And I'll make sure your... kindness, doesn't go unnoticed by Prince Vamdemon."

Mummymon grinned and pulled out a cell phone and dialed. "Hey boss, we got some uhhhh... special guests here. Just giving you the heads up. Yes, HIS guests. Good." Mummymon snapped the phone shut.

"Hey, how is the old dog?" Devimon asked as the group walked down the hill.

"He's been in a good mood since we added half the Crypts territory to our own." Mummymon told him. "Prince Vamdemon is a generous mon."

"As long as you keep on his good side." Devimon added and Mummymon laughed.

"Of course."

The digimon set a quick pace and Devimon could see that the human was struggling to keep up. He just hoped that she wouldn't give them away somehow. As they reached the edge of Pueblo Fantasma a flashy red hotrod pulled up beside them with VenomWereGarurumon, the Bloods leader, at the wheel. Devimon sighed. He knew that this wasn't a good idea but the digimon had had him cornered out there. He and the human would be safe with the Bloods as long as they didn't discover their secret. He just needed to get his strength back and then they could ditch these idiots.

Devimon was surprized to hear the human speak. "Nice wheels." She commented on the hotrod.

VenomWereGarurumon grinned at her. "You two need a lift?" he asked them.

"If you'd be so kind." Devimon grinned back at him as he opened the passenger side door. He gestured to the human to get in. She climbed in the back and he joined her there. He was hard pressed to even fit his wings in the door but he managed it by wrapping them around himself. The desert sun had risen and he was beginning to feel its heat. VenomWereGarurumon took off in a cloud of smoke and the two were thrown back in their seats. When they had slowed down some the human spoke up again.

"This is a sweet ride." she said with admiration in her voice.

"You into hotrods sweetheart?" VenomWereGarurumon asked her.

"Heh, well I'd have to be into cars to work on them for a living." she answered with a chuckle.

"Beelzemon's gonna get a kick out of you sweetie." He chuckled.

They spent the remainder of the trip in silence. Devimon could see that the human was fighting to stay awake. He still felt extremely fatigued himself so he was releived when the car finally came to a screeching halt infront a strip club, the Bloods owned many of these as well as a large number of casinos. An Ogremon valet came running from the front as VenomWereGarururmon got out of the vehicle. Devimon exited and then helped the human out. She looked like she would drop any moment.

"You guys look pretty rough so I'll show you to a room, we can get more aquainted later." VenomWereGarurumon told them.

He led them through the club and to a room. "Sleep well." he told them with a wink as he shut the door.

Devimon walked past the human and checked the room for bugs. He found two small cameras and a microphone. Irritated, he ripped them out and crushed them in his hand. He let the shards fall to the floor. The human collapsed on the bed with out a word and was asleep within moments so he settled himself into a chair and closed his eyes.

It was dark when he opened his eyes again to a knock on the door. He got up and opened it.

"You guys ain't even up yet?" Mummymon asked, laughing.

He let himself in and threw an arm full of clothing at the human who sat at the end of the bed. "I figured you might want a change of clothes."

"Thanks." She told him.

"Well I'll leave you two alone while you wash up, heh, heh, heh."

Devimon rolled his eyes as Mummymon left. He watched the human disapear into the washroom and pulled himself out a bottle of water from the fridge and settled back into the chair.

**-----------------------**

Angel was grateful to peel the coveralls off of her. They were caked in mud and stunk something awful. She took out her digivice and was releived to find it in good working order. She was worried the mud might have ruined it but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. She rinsed her underwear and bra and hung them to dry. She drew herself a bath and spent a good while scrubbing the mud off of her. When she had finsished she sorted through the clothing and frowned. Most of it consisted of cocktail dresses but there was one pair of black pants and a matching black top with a plunging neckline. Both fit snugly and she wondered how the digimon had been able to determine her size so accurately. She admired herself in the mirror and smiled. She didn't think she had ever looked so good. She used some of the hair gel provided and left the washroom.

Devimon was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. Angel took the opertunity to study him further. Despite his messy blonde hair and overall dirty appearance he was really quite attractive. His tight fitting clothing showed every muscle on his sculpted body.

His eyes snapped open and Angel figured that he must have sensed her gazing at him. He narrowed his crimson eyes and returned her stare. She wanted to look away but for some reason she couldn't. His eyes seemed to draw her into their cold depths. They stayed like that until a knock at the door interupted them. Devimon rose and answered the knock. This time the red werewolf answered the door. He grinned displaying a mouth full of fangs. He spotted her and gave her a looking over. She could guess what he was thinking so she crossed her arms over her chest and stared back at him.

"There aren't very many people that can look at me like that and get away with it sweetie," the werewolf told her with a dark chuckle. "But don't worry, I wouldn't hurt one Prince Vamdemon's own."

Angel could feel the dark tone in his words and she suddenly understood. The werewolf knew that they weren't part of the Neo Obsidian Army.

She looked at Devimon for some sign but his face was unreadable so she grinned back at the werewolf.

"You two must be starved, we can get aquainted over dinner."

"How very kind." Angel told the werewolf. Her heart pounded in her ears but she didn't want to show the werewolf any fear.

"Heh, heh, heh," The werewolf chuckled. "I think I'm gonna like you. What's your name?"

"Angel," she told him.

"Oh, how deliciously ironic." It purred."The Angel and the Devimon."

Devimon chuckled beside her.

"Come with me," the werewolf told them and they followed him out of the room and down to the clubs lounge area. It was dimly lit with dozens of tables and booths surrounding a centre stage with exotic dancers. Digimon hooted and whistled at the females who were squirting eachother with water guns and Angel laughed at the display.

There they were led to a round booth where Mummymon and Ravemon waited. Angel sat down beside Ravemon and Devimon took his seat next to her. She could see that sitting in the booth was uncomfortable at best for him as his wings had be folded close to his body. In such close proximity to Devimon, Angel could feel the heat from his body. She wondered if he had understood the message in the werewolf's earlier words. However, with all the digimon surrounding them there was no way she could know. Besides if Devimon was as starved as she was, he wouldn't have the energy to fight off so many digimon. She knew she would have to do her best not to give them away but she never any good at deception. She just hoped the digimon wouldn't ask her too many questions.

"So what does a nice girl like you see in a rough guy like Devimon anyway?" the werewolf asked once he had seated himself.

Angel grinned. "A lady wouldn't tell."

The werewolf laughed uproarously as did the other digimon. "Yo Devimon," Ravemon said between laughs. "I woulda guessed that hoe to be cold as ice."

Devimon chuckled. "Yeah, maybe she would be too much for a mon like yourself."

Ravemon scowled. "Watch it mothafucka! I just finished bangin' three hoes before I got here."

"Good for you." Devimon growled.

"Awww, that human bitch is lyin'. You've never banged her. Infact, I heard you're a homo!" Ravemon taunted.

"And what would you know about that?" Angel could hear the irritation in Devimon's voice.

"Oh just somethin' a Silphymon told me today. The hoe told me that you turned her down flat a while back. She said that she even flashed her pussy in your face and you just sat there like you were a homo or somethin'." Devimon stood and glared a challenge at Ravemon who stood a moment later. "Or maybe you're still a virgin!" Devimons face twisted in rage. "Awww man, look at his face yo, he's a fuckin' virgin! No wonder, you're greasy as fuck..."

Angel thought Devimon was about to snap.

"Ravemon, shut up." The red werewolf growled and Ravemon sat down with a scowl on his face. Devimon sat down after a few moments of silence.

"You guys hungry?" The werewolf asked but then turned to Angel. "You're not a vegetarian are you?"

Angel laughed. "Hell no!"

A moment later plates of chinese food was brought to the table by skimpy female waitresses and everyone dug in. When they had finished the waitress brought a round of cocktails to the table. Devimon didn't touch his and Angel played with the paper umbrella nervously. She wondered if the werewolf knew that she was wise to him. She was sure he did by the way he kept staring at her and grinning. She just hoped they would be able to get the hell out of there alive.

"Soooo," The werewolf purred. "I heard that MagnaAngemon was seen with you yesterday."

"What?" Devimon asked increduously.

"A little bird also told me that you are not one Prince Vamdemon's own." The werewolf touched the claws of both hands together.

"Perhaps your information is false." Devimon told him.

"Is that so?" the werewolf cooed. "Devimon, I'd like a word with you alone if you don't mind."

Angel's heart froze.

Devimon crossed his arms and treated the werewolf to a glare. "I do mind VenomWereGarurumon. What kind of a partner would I be if left my most valuable possesion unprotected?"

"Devimon, I insist." The werewolf growled. "My boys won't hurt your little Angel, I promise. Boys, why don't you take her to see Beelzemon. He's been bugging me all day to meet that one."

Angel did her best not show how intensely frightened she was.

"VenomWereGarurumon, lets end the charade." Devimon told the werewolf evenly.

"Yes Devimon, lets. But I have one burning question. How did YOU end up working for MagnaAngemon? Please do tell."

Devimon grinned evily. "I don't owe you any answers. But I must thank you for a lovely evening. I'm afraid that your lackeys caught me at a disadvantage this morning but I'm feeling much better. Now the lady and I will be taking our leave." With that Devimon stood and unfurled his massive wings with a snap. He reached a hand to help Angel stand and she took it. He pulled her against him and rose into the air to hover a few feet above the table. "I'll be sure to have MagnaAngemon send you a thank you card."

Angel assumed he was going to teleport them out of the club and she could see his eyes closed in concentration. The scene before her shifted and faded to blackness as Devimon attempted to transport them. When they materialized Devimon was growling with frustration and Angel immeadiately discovered why. They had materialized right onto the exotic dancers stage. The nude dancers tsked them and the audience cheered."Let's see the human dance!" One yelled.

Angel assumed that something was preventing Devimon from be able to teleport properly. The red werewolf and his digimon were making their way over to them.

"Devimon," VenomWereGarurumon yelled. "You thought you could just dine and dash did you?"

Devimon didn't respond to the werewolf, instead he jumped lightly off the stage infront of a digimon that reminded Angel of a freaky clown dressed in black.

"Touch of Evil!" He grabbed the intoxicated digimon with his free hand and stared into his eyes.

Almost immeadiately it slumped in Devimon's grasp.

"Lord Devimon," it slurred.

"Attack those digimon once," Devimon ordered him, mentioning to the approaching group. "And when you're finished fuck Ravemon up the ass."

"I will do as you command Lord Devimon." And the clown turned toward the group.

"Trump Sword!" It shouted as it threw it's four swords at them. It's aim however was lousy, likely due to it's intoxicated state but the three digimon still had to duck the attack. Angel watched as the clown peeled off it's pants and despite the danger she couldn't stifle a laugh as the clown jumped on Ravemon pinning him to the ground.

"Yo, get off me you cocksucker!" Ravemon shouted as he struggled to push the clown off him.

Devimon laughed and he jumped into the air heading for the front door.

There was a shout from behind them. "Snake Bandages!" Devimon dropped from the air and fell heavily on top of Angel. She struggled for breath as the wind was knocked right out of her lungs and there was an intense pain in her ribs. She was sure she had broken a rib with Devimon landing right on her. The attack bound them with cloth and niether could move but Angel could feel Devimon tensing his muscles. After a second he broke the cloth restraint.

"You'll pay for that." Devimon promised darkly as he rose to his feet.

"Oh Devimon, you've hurt your poor little Angel." VenomWereGarurumon taunted.

Angel clutched her side as she struggled to stand, her breath came in ragged gasps and she became aware of a burning sensation in her lungs. Devimon didn't move as Mummymon and VenomWereGarurumon approached. Angel coughed and was surprized to taste blood in her mouth.

"Evil Wing!" Devimon shouted as he unleashed a dark blast from his wings point blank at the two digimon. The backlash from the attack pushed Angel over. She landed painfully and groaned through clenched teeth and coughed up more blood. She pulled herself to a sitting position. She could feel the blood pouring out her mouth and she realized her peril. She could hardly draw a full breath as her own life blood threatened to drown her.

She looked up at the digimon that had unleashed the attack and felt an intense rage. She remembered her near rape and decided she was tired of being pushed around. She stood and saw the two digimon covering their faces as Devimon's attack faded. Her face twisted in rage as she threw herself at Mummymon. He stummbled backwards and fell over with Angel on top of him. She hooked her arm around the mummy's neck and squeezed. She punched his head viciously in a fit of adreneline filled rage with her free hand. Blood poured from her mouth with every rasping breath. "I'll kill you!" she shouted as her fists quickly became torn from the mummy's rough skin.

Mummymon clawed at her arm drawing bloody lines but she ignored the pain. She was vaguely aware of her digivice vibrating in her pocket and brightening light.

Devimon yelled beside her as darkness enveloped his form. "AAAHHHHHH YES! The power!... Devimon digivolve to... VAMDEMON!"

Mummymon took advantage of the distracted Angel and tore her arm away from his neck. He coughed and clutched his at his throat painfully. Angel managed to stand and stared in wonder at the tall handsome man in blue who was gazing back at her.

"A Vamdemon?" VenomWereGarurumon growled. "So MagnaAngemon planned to fight fire with fire."

The man with the ice blue eyes finally turned his attention on the werewolf and grinned wickedly. "I shall enjoy watching you die."

"Poison Wolf Claw!"

"Crimson Lightning!"

The werewolf came at the man with it's blood red claws raised but he threw out a whip of red lightning and caught the werewolf's arm and yanked him forward. The scene began to fade before Angels eyes as she found herself slowly losing consciousness from lack of oxygen and loss of blood. No longer having the strength to stand she stumbled forward and the man pushed the werewolf away to catch her. He gently lifted her into his arms and rose into the air. Angel closed her eyes, she had never felt so tired but she fought to keep awake.

She heard the man speak. "Mark my words VenomWereGarurumon, I will return to finish you off. Watch your neck." The man laughed wickedly and Angel knew no more.

**-----------------------**

Devimon knew that evening would end badly when the werewolf had shown up at the room and the human Angel had sensed it as well. He just knew that in his famished state that he would have no chance. When the fighting had begun Devimon had found that holding the fragile Angel was preventing him from being able to fight properly. When he had ended up landing on her he had thought that he had crushed the life right out of her, but she had gotten up and thrown herself at Mummymon in a blind fit of rage. He would have never believed that she would have been able to hold down an ultimate level digimon unless he had seen it with his own eyes. She had choked his neck with one arm and punched his head repeatedly with her other hand until her fist had become a bloody mess. Then he had felt the power eminating off of her. Her rage had fueled his and her energy filled his body triggering his digivolution to the ultimate level...

When he opened his eyes as Vamdemon he saw that Angel was seriously injured. She appeared to be drowning in her own blood and he knew that she needed to see a healer or she would likely not survive. VenomWereGarurumon interuppted his thoughts but he hardly registered the voice. He finally looked up at VenomWereGarurumon and gave him a dark promise. "I shall enjoy watching you die."

The ignorant digimon actually thought that his powers could contest his own and attempted to attack him. He stopped the attack easily with his own Crimson Lightning however Angel began to lose strength and started to fall forward. Victory would have to come later he decided and he shoved the digimon away to catch her. She fell unconscious in his arms and he knew that he didn't have much time.

"Mark my words VenomWereGarurumon, I will return to finish you off. Watch your neck..." He laughed in the digimon's face and basked in the feeling of utter superiority. As a digimon of darkness however he knew he had no power to heal Angel. He closed his eyes, he knew that this time that who or whatever had foiled his ealier attempt to create a portal could not hope to overcome the power of his new form. He reached out with his mind to an old aquaintance and he felt the force attempting to block him. He let the rage well up in him and he focused it on the source. He was able to sense that the source of the block had been courtesy of a Vademon employed by VenomWereGaurumon. He could feel it trying to feeblely resist his mental intrusion but he concentrated harder and destroyed it's mind with his own will power. He imagined it's lifeless body falling to the ground and grinned with delight. He let his concentration shift back to the task at hand and focused on creating a portal to his old aquaintance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own digimon, if I did then a weird round head would NOT have come out VenomMyotismon's groin. And I would have made VenomMyotismon into a hot male god! And yes you Wizardmon fans, there will be a Gatomon later on in the story. LOL! **

**Chapter 2**

Wizardmon banged on the wall that seperated his own room from his son's. "Hijo! Turn down the music! I won't ask you again!"

"Alright, alright, viejo!" He heard his son yell and the music was turned down.

"Por fin..." Wizardmon said aloud and settled back into his bed.

He and his sixteen year old son Socerymon lived in the upper level of their shop in downtown Pueblo Fantasma. There they sold various potions and healing mixtures. Many digimon had turned to human based medicine, abandoning the traditional practices such as potions and the laying on of hands, so business was slow at best although there was still a group of tradtional digimon out there so they had not been put out of business completely.

Wizardmon knew that his son wished to go the way of human based medicine but continued the traditional practices out of love for him. It had been a rather uneventful day but business had picked up some since the war had began. The Bloods had gotten in with the war recently and created a new wave of casualties. Digimon who were turned away from full hospitals often sought out his services.

Wizardmon was just drifting off to sleep when there was a frantic banging on the shops door. He pulled on his robe and made his way downstairs. Socerymon apparently hadn't heard the banging and he assumed that he had put on his headphones. He finally saw the figure cloaked in darkness standing in the middle of his shop and nearly fainted with fright.

"AYE!" he yelled. "Fantasma! AHHHHHHHH! Ayuda me!"

**---------------------**

Vamdemon sighed when he saw the digimon screaming in terror. The digimon hastily made the sign of the cross.

"Shut up you old fool," he growled. "I am not a ghost!"

"Gracias a dios! W-who are you?" the Wizardmon asked in a thick latin accent.

"I am Vamdemon, digivolved from Devimon..." he answered but was cut off.

"Vamdemon?" the digimons eyes opened wide in fear. "Not Prince Vamdemon? AHHHHH!"

Vamdemon noticed another digimon in the stairwell. "Papa! Get down, I'll save you! Crystal Barrage!"

Vamdemon thought he might explode in rage and pulled his cape around him and the unconscious Angel. The attack bounced harmlessly off. "I am not Prince Vamdemon!" he roared.

"Hijo! Basta!" Wizardmon yelled. "S-senor, I-I'm sorry, I can see now that you are much too young to be P-prince Vamdemon. W-what are you d-doing here?" He turned on a light and gasped when his gaze fell upon Angel. "Senor! Is that a human?"

"Yes, I need your help. She's dying." he told Wizardmon.

"Wait Papa! He's not Prince Vamdemon but he works for him! Why should we help Prince Vamdemon?" Socerymon yelled to his father.

"I am not affiliated with that faggot! You're wasting time!" Vamdemon roared.

"Socerymon, we can't just let her die. Come here and help me!" Wizardmon told his son.

"Ok Papa," said as he came running over.

"Put her on the table," Wizardmon told Vamdemon and he complied. "Let's take a look. Mmmmmm, her lungs have been pierced, she should be dead but I can feel that she has a strong spirit. Socerymon, we'll have to combine our powers."

Vamdemon watched as the two digimon began to gesture and chant over Angels limp form, her face was pale and her breathing all but ceased. They both laid their hands on her and a soft glow enveloped her body. They stood motionless over her for nearly a minute before she began to move. She groaned softly and slowly opened eyes. The two digimon stood back and panted from the effort. She looked as if nothing had even happened to her. The blood that had covered her had disapeared and the colour returned to her face. She sat up and looked at Wizardmon and his son in confusion.

"What happened? The last thing I remember..." her eyes opened wide. "Wait where's Devimon? Those fucks killed Devimon!" She jumped off of the table, fists clenched. "Where's the wolfman? I'll rip his head off." Tears filled her eyes. "I'll do it with my own hands!"

"Calm down dear!" Wizardmon implored her. "What wolfman? Please sit down!"

She whimpered and buried her face into her hands. Vamdemon stepped forward. "Angel, I'm not dead."

She looked up in surprize and scowled. "Fuck you, you're not Devimon."

Vamdemon couldn't quite surpress a chuckle. "MagnaAngemon obviously didn't explain digivolution to you. I'm Vamdemon now."

She wiped away her tears and her eyes lit up in recognition. "Ok, I think I remember now. I just remember getting pissed and wailing on that mummy thing and then... well not much else but I do remember seeing you now..."

"How do you feel dear?" Wizardmon asked her. "You almost didn't make it, but you were a stubborn one."

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." she told him. "But I guess I can't complain."

"Wow, a real human. Es hermosa." Socerymon said looking her over slowly. A little too slowly Vamdemon thought to himself.

Angel who could apparently understand spanish blushed. "I'm Socerymon, it is my pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it. "I have a question, do all human women look like the same underneith their clothing?"

"What?" Angel laughed.

"Socerymon, that's enough." Wizardmon interjected. "Please forgive my son for being rude. I am Wizardmon, pleased to meet you my dear. What is your name?"

"I'm Angel." She smiled.

"Oh, how beautiful." Wizardmon replied. "It suits you well, but I must ask, what happened to you?"

Angel laughed. "Well what hasn't happened in the past day and a half? Lets see I'm suppost to save the world or something, I nearly died I guess two times now, uhhhh..."

"Wait, if your a Tamer," Socerymon interrupted. "Then isn't your partner suppost to protect you? Doesn't sound like he's doing a very job if you ask me."

"She didn't ask you!" Vamdemon growled. "Perhaps you would like a taste of my power." Vamdemon snapped his fingers and his alpha bats appeared to nip at Socerymon.

"Ahhh Papa! Make him stop!" Socerymon shouted as he swatted at the hungry bats.

"Porfavor Vamdemon! He is just a child!" Wizardmon implored him.

"Very well, " he told Wizardmon with grin and he snapped his fingers again. The bats left Socerymon and settled around the room to preen themselves as they eyed Socerymon hungrily.

"Papa! No soy un nino! Dios!" Socerymon chided his father and turned towards Vamdemon. "You're not so tough..."

Vamdemon growled in frustration. "You naive little fool. You have no idea about the power I posses. I could..."

Angel grabbed his arm. "Oh quit the macho act."

Vamdemon had to laugh, the little human continued to surprize him at every turn.

Wizardmon stepped in between them all. "Why doesn't everyone calm down?"

"Perhaps it is time we took our leave, we have some unfinished business." Vamdemon told Angel and turned to Wizardmon. "I'm afraid you've found me a little short changed at the moment Wizardmon but I have dealt with you in the past when I was Devimon so you know I'm as good as my word, I'll settle up later."

Wizardmon's eyes lit up. "Of course, Devimon. I remember now. But wait, what is going on? How are you with MagnaAngemon? I thought the Ten Digimon and Tamers had already been choosen."

"Yah, you look like the bad guy," Socerymon said. "Hey Angel, is he your real partner? We'll protect you if he's not!"

Vamdemon growled, his patience running out and he picked up Angel with out a word and opened a portal back to the strip club. This time he knew VenomWereGarurumon and his lackeys would have no chance against him. His alpha bats left thier perches and assembled around him to accompany him through the portal.

As they traveled through the portal Vamdemon felt a force tugging at the back of his mind. Thinking it to be another one of VenomWereGarurumons lackeys he tried to push the intrusion away with his mind but the force insisited and all at once his travel was halted with in the portal.

"So this is the one who would dare to stop me." A deep voice echoed in the darkness.

Vamdemon recognized the voice and held Angel tight against him. "PRINCE Vamdemon." he sneered.

"The one and only..."

Vamdemon laughed. "It would seem not, your Royal Faggotness."

"Faggot?" The voice laughed. "Resorting to petty insults are we? You may be a Vamdemon by name but all I see is a foolish young digimon that has no idea of what it means to wear that mantle. You may think that you know of darkness but you have yet to experience TRUE darkness. I can see right into your wretched heart."

"Shut up old man!" Vamdemon spat. The old fool was already getting on his nerves.

"Always with the threats and insults to cover what you really feel deep inside. Loneliness. Deep heart wrenching loneliness."

"I said shut up you fucking retard!" he roared. "Grisly Wing!" He could hear his attack echo in the darkness but nothing happened.

"What do you think you're trying to hide from me? Ha ha ha! Afraid the girl might hear about how your heart aches? About LadyDevimon? Oh yes. I can see EVERYTHING."

"Hey bozo, can you tell what I'm thinking?" Angel yelled into the darkness.

"Go suck a cock? Ha ha ha. Brave little thing aren't you? But you are just the same as your partner. Desperately alone. How nice that you found eachother."

"You stupid fuck," Angel spat. "How cliche. 'Oh you are soooo lonely!' Give me a fucking brake, your psycho babble doesn't work on me. It's boring. I'll bet you're the one who's lonely."

"Girl, I find your sense of humour refreshing, you're..."

Angel cut him off. "Oh, don't go and change the subject! I think you are lonely. Why else would you be here talking to us? If you wanted a buddy so badly why didn't you just say so?" She laughed and continued. "We could all go down to the beach, smoke some weed and get wasted, then we'd all solve eachothers problems right, no more loneliness... maybe we could even have a little 'menage et trois', what do you say?... stupid fuck."

There was no reply and Vamdemon felt the blow. It hit him right on the back of the head and it would have sent him flying except that in the portal there was no up, no down, no anywhere. The darkness faded as he reached his destination. He almost dropped Angel as he phazed back into reality in the middle of the strip club. He felt enraged beyond belief.

Angel hit him with a barrage of questions. "Are you alright? What happened? Did he hit you?"

"Shut up!" he snapped at her as he put her down.

"Fuck you then." She snapped back at him and turned presumably to leave but he caught her by the shoulder.

"We're not having a repeat incident." he told her through clenched teeth.

"Well, if I remember correctly the 'incident' took place because you LANDED on me!"

"YOU were the one impeading my ability to fly properly!"

"Then you should have left me on the ground!" She shouted in his face.

By all that was unholy, she was stubborn, Vamdemon thought to himself. He looked up and noticed the crowd disapearing in panic around them. VenomWereGarurmon and his lackeys came running from the side of the room. This time a Beelzemon, Puppetmon and SkullMeramon was with them. He pulled Angel against him with one arm and rose into the air to gain a better vantage point. His bats flitted about him and he laughed as he unleashed his pent up frustration on the digimon below.

"Crimson Lightning!" The attack hit three of the six digimon square in the chest. He let his energy whip fly as he punished the ignorant fools. He noticed that VenomWereGarurumon had advoided his main assult and was trying to sneak around to attack him from behind.

"Grisly Wing!" He unleashed a torrent of bats from his outstreched hand toward the imbecile. He knew the digimon would dodge the attack and jump at him.

"Poison Wolf Claw!" The expected attack came.

He laughed in delight as his boot caught the digimon square in the stomache. VenomWereGarurumon dropped to the ground doubled over in pain. "Who's next?" he taunted the group.

The Beelzemon pointed his shotgun at him and fired. "Double Impact!"

Vamdemon drew his cape around him and Angel and the attack deflected off. He laughed harder.

"Puppet Pummel!" Vamdemon reached out with his mind and dinstintigrated the attack before it had even reached half way to him. He had never tasted such power when he had been Devimon, he exulted in the knowledge that the digimon before him, even the mega levels could not hope to come close to his power. "Who wants to die first?" he asked the group and his eyes settled upon Ravemon. "Did you enjoy your first homosexual experience with ChaosPiedmon?" Vamdemon taunted him.

"You ain't nothin' but white trash. Look at you, all pale and shit, you look like a motherfuckin' cancer patient!"

"It might be that I'm just still feeling a bit peckish." He grinned revealing two gleaming fangs.

"What the FUCK? You're a leech too!" Ravemon asked increduously as it summoned it's battle armour. "You're going DOWN motherfucker!"

"Blast Wing!" The fool took to the air and attempted to slice him with it's silver wing.

"Nightmare Claw!" The attack caught Ravemon in the middle of his back and he fell to the ground twitching.

"And how about you two?" He asked SkullMeramon and Mummymon. "I've just beaten down all the megas, think a couple of ultimates can do better?" he laughed when the two digimon hesitated. The feeling of supreme authority was nearly intoxicating.

"You overconfident spook!" VenomWereGarurumon growled at him. "You think you've beaten ME down? You're just a coward floating up there like a Kazemon, taking cheap shots at us! Come down here, let go of your little whore and fight like a mon!"

"Very well," Vamdemon snapped his fingers and his bats appeared to surround Angel and they lowered her to ground slowly. They continued to surround her, menacingly daring anyone to come near. Vamdemon laughed as he floated to the ground to stand infront of VenomWereGarurumon.

"You wish to dance then. Will you lead or shall I?" Vamdemon taunted him.

"You arrogant bastard, you think I would just walk in here and face you unarmed?" This time the werewolf laughed. "You see I know your weakness..."

"You stupid beast." Vamedmon scolded. "Surely you don't mean my dear little Angel? Hmmmph, you would see her as my weakness wouldn't you? But she has turned out to be my greatest asset hasn't she? I will beat you down like the dog you are! Now lay down and roll over! Crimson Lightning!" He lashed out with his lightning whip at the fool. The lightning hit him square in the face and left a searing mark that destroyed one of the digimon's eyes.

"Arrrrggggg! Get HIM in here!" VenomWereGarurumon shouted.

From his perifrial vision Vamdemon could see a Angewomon escorting a tightly bound and bloodied MagnaAngemon and he laughed. "What? That is suppost to scare me?"

"Let's find out... let him go Angewomon!" The Angewomon grinned evily and undid MagnaAngemons bonds. He slumped to the ground and slowly gained his feet. VenomWereGarurumon held out a black gem of some sort. "MagnaAngemon, attack Vamdemon..."

MagnaAngemon advanced forward slowly. A little too slowly. Vamdemon could see that he was fighting whatever force had control of him. Vamdemon smirked at Venom WereGarurumon. "You don't even have complete control over him you stupid mutt."

"Well I'll just have to fix that now won't I?" He pulled out a second gem. "MagnaAngemon DESTROY VAMDEMON!"

MagnaAngemon shuddered briefly and he looked up at Vamdemon, his eyes dull and lifeless. Vamdemon stared at him unsure. He didn't particularily like the uppity angel digimon but niether did he hate him. MagnaAngemon broke into a full run at him and activated excaliber. Vamdemon braced himself for the attack but the digimon stopped short.

"Gate of Destiny!" All other digimon in the room scattered at the sight of MagnaAngemon performing his famed attack.

Vamdemon turned to Angel. "Run!" he shouted. She hesitated but took off towards the other side of the club, the bats followed her. Satisfied he turned back to MagnaAngemon and the force of the gates suction hit him like a freight train, threatening to pull him in. His cape whipped around him and MagnaAngemon raised excaliber to attack him...

**------------------**

Angel could feel the massive pull from MagnaAngemon's attack and she understood why Vamdemon had told her to run. The bats which hovered about her protectively were suddenly hard pressed just to avoid being sucked in. MagnaAngemon who was obviously under some evil spell raised his amethyst sword to attack Vamdemon. The way she had witnessed her partner toying with the werewolfs lackeys, she knew that he was incredibly powerful but she had a feeling that this was different. The angel digimon, a being of light, probably had a distinct advantage over Vamdemon. She knew she had to do something, he had risked his life for her twice. She knew he could have just left her but he hadn't. She wanted to return the favour.

She had seen the werewolf holding some sort of black diamonds toward MagnaAngemon and an idea sprung into her mind. She knew she had the advantage over the distracted werewolf and he was probably too cocky to even consider her a threat. Angel had shown the mummy and now she would show the werewolf. She looked around for a weapon. The leg of a broken over turned table would do nicely she thought to herself. She doned the weapon and made her way towards the group of digimon that huddled in the corner. She forced herself to look away from the fight which would only distract her. The pull of the golden gate slowed her progress somewhat but she knew she had nothing to loose if her partner lost the fight so she endured. With their attention on the dueling pair, the Bloods didn't even see her approach. She swatted at the bats to keep them behind her. Now if only she could get her hands on the diamonds.

Angel gathered all her courage and used the pull of the gate to her advantage. She let the gate pull her towards the werewolf and swung the wooden leg with all her might. It connected with the back of his head and he fell forwards dropping one of the diamonds. It rolled across the floor towards the gate.

"Vamdemon!" She screamed. "The diamond!" She pointed to the rolling stone and her partner turned to her. He saw the stone a moment later and ducked MagnaAngemon's wild swing of the amethyst sword and jumped on the stone. He held it out towards the digimon.

"Stop!" He bade MagnaAngemon.

A pair of hands grabbed Angel as she lay on the floor. "Now we've got... ahhhh!" Angel could hear the bats as they nipped at the digimon. Angel turned to see the blue flame man standing over her swatting at the bats. She tried to get up but was grabbed again, this time by the tall demonic looking biker man with spikey blonde hair. "You ain't goin' nowhere sweetie." he told her with a sly grin. Some of the bats left the flame man to nip at the demon man. "Annoying little pests... Double Impact!"

"Watch it Beelzemon!" The flame man shouted as Beelzemon's attack barely missed his head.

Suddenly the massive suction ceased and Angel feared that Vamdemon had been pulled in. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw he hadn't. He did however seem to be fighting for his life against MagnaAngemon. She figured that either the werewolf had more diamonds or the diamonds themselves needed to be destroyed before the evil spell could be broken.

Vamdemon held his lightning whip between both hands despretely trying to push back the amethyst sword that threatened to cut him in two. Angel growled and snatched the shotgun from the distracted demon man. She pointed it at MagnaAngemons head and pulled the trigger before she had time to talk herself out of it. The backlash from the weapon knocked her right out the demons grasp and she almost fell flat on her face but amazingly her aim was true. The bullets didn't appear to pierce his skin but he was layed out flat. Vamdemon looked at the source of the attack that had just taken down his opponent and scowled. She felt a clawed hand on her shoulder and she froze in terror. She looked up into the rage filled face of VenomWereGarurumon.

"You little SLUT! I will devour you alive!" he roared in her face as he turned her to face him.

"I hope I make you puke!" she spat back at him. The bats flew at the werewolfs face but he ignored them and grinned revealing gleaming fangs.

"I think I will eat your heart first." he purred.

"Did you forget about me? Nightmare Claw!" The werewolf ducked Vamdemon's attack. "Crimson Lightning!" The energy whip wrapped around her arm and she was yanked away from the werewolf into Vamdemon's arms. "You stupid human, you just don't..." he scolded as they took to the air. She knew that he was just bitter from his near defeat at MagnaAngemon's hands.

"Oh stuff it!" she snapped at him. "Just get the crystals or whatever the hell they are from the fucking wolfman over there!" She watched MagnaAngemon rise slowly. He reminded her of a zombie. When Vamdemon made no move to regard the werewolf Angel knew that he was going to attack MagnaAngemon. Fucking arrogant male, Angel thought to herself as she kicked him.

"Don't even think about it! God! You can kick the werewolfs ass so just do it and quit wasting your time on an obvious effort in futility." she yelled at him. "Hurry, before he opens that gate again!" She could feel him tensing in anger but he turned toward the werewolf and dropped from the air.

"Watch my back," he growled at her. "VenomWereGarurumon, you bastard! Crimson Lightning!"

Vamdemon shot out his lightning whip at the werewolf and it wrapped around his neck. "Finally! ARRRGGGHH!" He pulled the werewolf toward him and grabbed his muzzle.

Angel blinked in surprize as she watched her partner bite viciously into the werewolf's neck and begin to feed. He pressed the werewolf to the ground and continued to suck the blood from the still living digimon. Angel was distracted by MagnaAngemon who seemed to have fully recovered from her attack.

"Vamdemon get the diamonds!" she yelled at him in frustration. He looked up with blooding trickling down his chin and noted the rapidly approaching MagnaAngemon. He stood and kicked the werewolf in the face before snatching three more gems from the werewolfs hand. He dropped all four gems to the ground and crushed them beneith his boot.

MagnaAngemon stopped and clutched his hands to his head as he screamed in agony. He fell to the ground and sat up a moment later. Angel looked up and noticed that the other digimon had disapeared and breathed a long sigh of relief. MagnaAngemon looked around in confusion but smiled when his gaze fell upon her. He looked pretty beat up but coherant. She walked over and reached a hand to help him up. He took it and stood. He looked at both her and Vamdemon and bowed his head sadly.

"I'm so sorry, I could have destroyed you both." he apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Angel told him. "But I think we should get out of here before our buddies return. If the digimon gangs are anything like human gangs then we shouldn't hang around too long." Angel noted the blood soaked werewolf trying to rise and turned to her partner. "God, put that thing out of it's misery!" Both Vamdemon and MagnaAngemon regarded her with a surprized look but then Vamdemon smiled wickedly.

"Gladly." he replied as he turned toward the werewolf. "Grisly Wing!" Bats poured from his outstretched hand to encompass the prone digimon. In a few moments nothing remained of the Blood's leader.

"I'm afraid I cannot fly in my condition. I used the last of my energy attacking you Vamdemon." MagnaAngemon told her partner.

"Well, I cannot take both of you through a portal." Vamdemon replied crossing his arms. "And it seems that cocksucker Prince Vamdemon can reach me through the portal anyway. So what do you suggest?"

"Your buddy Wizardmon lives in this city doesn't he?" Angel asked Vamdemon.

"Yes."

"Well it looks like MagnaAngemon might need a patch job first off. And as for getting us there..." Angel grinned. "Just leave that to me. I have an idea." She turned toward the front door. "Let's blow this joint."

Both digimon followed her out the door into the night outside and she looked around and smiled when she saw the line of cars trying to get out of the club. She put her finger to her lips. "Choices, choices..." Her eyes settled on a silver 1980 Trans Am near the front of the line. "Come on!" She ran to the door of the Trans Am and opened it. A middle eastern looking lion man growled at her. "Vamdemon, take care of this." She bade her partner.

"I'd be delighted." he replied as he reached to grab the lion man by his dark mane. He tossed him out of the car onto the sidewalk. The lion man who was obviously very intoxicated fell face first and didn't move.

Angel looked inside the car. "Sweet, a four speed! Ok MagnaAngemon, in the back." She slid the seat forward and let him in. He slumped in the seat exhausted.

"I can't drive." Vamdemon told her in an irritated voice.

"HAH! Who says I was going to let you drive anyway? Just give me directions." She got in the drivers seat and adjusted it while Vamdemon got in the passenger side. She buckled her seat belt and took a deep breath.

A car honked behind her when she stalled out the car. "Dammit!" She slammed the steering wheel with her fists and Vamdemon groaned as she restarted the car. She revved the engine and grinned with delight. "Ok, left or right?"

"Take this left and I'll tell you when to turn again."

"Got it!" she punched the gas. "Hang on gentlemen, let's see what this little firebird can do! Ha ha ha!" She cranked the steering wheel and the tires squeeled as the vehicle was thrown into a 360. When the car righted itself she looked at her partner who was glaring fiercely at her.

"Don't do that again!" he growled.

"You know I can't make you any promises right?" She said as she winked at him. This was the most fun she had had in a long time.

The city was brightly lit with many clubs and casinos that reminded her of Las Vegas. She looked at the cassette stereo and pushed the play button. She chuckled as 'In the Navy' began to play on the stereo. "That guy was listening to this? Hey!" She watched in dismay as her partner ejected the tape and threw it out the window. "Geez you are boring."

She continued on in silence with Vamdemon giving occasional directions until she noticed a motorcycle coming up on them fast in the side view mirror. She squinted trying to deciepher the identity of the rider.

"Beelzemon?" she murmered to herself. She watched the rider pull out a shotgun and aim it at their car. "Hang on guys, this is going to get really crazy!" She punched the accelerater and everyone was thrown back in their seats. She swerved back and forth trying to shake the motorcycle but the digimon was obviously a skilled rider.

"What? Beelzemon?" Vamdemon asked as he stuck his head out the window. A shotgun blast whistled past his head.

"Get your head in here!" she yelled as she pulled him back in. She narrowly missed rear ending a Cadillac. She swerved and weaved around the traffic in a desperate attempt to lose the motorcycle but the confident rider kept right on her tail. After many minutes of the futile attempt to out run the motorcycle she looked at her partner.

"I can't lose him and I don't know this city! But I have an idea. This might hurt a lot so everyone brace yourselves!" She waited until the motorcycle was directly behind her and slammed on the brakes with all of her might. The force of the stop sent the car into a uncontrolable spin and Angel hung onto the steering wheel for dear life. Then came the deafening slam of the motorcycle as it crashed into the car. Glass shattered and metal crumpled around the cars occupants and the Trans Am flipped to land upside down on the roof. It skidded down the road for many seconds leaving a long trail of sparks behind it before finally coming to a stop.

Angel felt dizzy as she hung upside down held in by her seat belt and tried to shake away the feeling of complete disorientation. She groaned painfully as she tried to move her arms and legs. She looked to her right and saw Vamdemon crawling out through the window. He bent and placed his hands under the roof in an attempt to flip the vehicle right side up. Angel could see his muscles flex with the incredible effort but he seemed to manage it easily enough and a moment later the car was right side up. Angel undid her seat belt and looked in the back seat. MagnaAngemon looked a little shaken up but no worse for the wear. She tried to slide the seat forward but wasn't surprized when it didn't budge.

"Sorry, I can't move it." she told him.

He activated the amethyst sword on his arm and she stood back while he cut his way out of the car.

"I hope I didn't scare you too much with my driving there." she laughed.

"Double Impact!"

"Crimson Lightning!"

Angel and MagnaAngemon turned their heads toward the fighting. Vamdemon floated in the air above Beelzemon who didn't appear to have a scratch on him. Angel cursed. "Can't digimon just die like humans?"

"Beelzemon is a high level digimon." With that MagnaAngemon turned, presumeably to join the fighting but he was limping badly so Angel caught him by the arm.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." She told him and he nodded.

"Double Impact," Beelzemon fired another shot at Vamdemon but it bounced off his cape. She could hear Beelzemon growling in frustration.

"I'm just getting started vampire!" Beelzemon shouted at Vamdemon. "Beelzemon mode change to... BLAST MODE!"

Angel watched with fasination as the digimon underwent a strange transformation. Two dark wings appeared on his back and one of his shot guns transformed into a massive bazooka of some sort.

"Chew on this! Death Slinger!" He aimed the bazooka at Vamdemon and unleashed an energy charge.

Angel assumed that Vamdemon would dodge the attack but instead he drew his cape around himself and took the hit. He was thrown backwards against a building and glass shattered around him. A crowd of digimon gathered to watch the fight. MagnaAngemon looked on with concern but Angel squeezed his arm. "He's a little arrogant but I have faith in him."

Vamdemon fell to the ground and he looked up at Beelzemon with pure hatred as he regained his feet. Instead of attacking he ran towards the digimon who had no time to bring his weapon to bare. He clenched his fist and belted Beelzemon in the head. The stunned digimon stumbled backwards a few steps and dropped the bazooka. Beelzemon unleashed a feral growl and swung his fist at Vamdemon. The blow connected with his jaw. He punched Beelzemon back and they continued exchanging blows back and forth and the digimon appeared to be evenly matched.

Angel heard a heavy foot step behind her and she turned around to find Mummymon and Ravemon glaring at her.

"Damn you look fine bitch. I think I'm gonna enjoy poppin' your pussy." Ravemon told her.

"Hey if isn't King Tut and Big Homie the Homo Bird." Angel replied with a grin as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" Ravemon asked he cocked his head sideways. "Big Homie the Homo Bird? You wish hoe. I'm 100 hetro-sexual baby and tonight I'm gonna give you the ride of your life and your little virgin vampire won't be able to stop me. You'll be screamin' MY name by mornin' bitch!"

"You're not going to be giving anything, BITCH!" An enraged MagnaAngemon jumped infront of her and activated his amethyst sword. Angel watched as he drew a huge circle in the air with it. "Gate of Destiny!" The gate rotated and opened.

Mummymon and Ravemon back pedaled but MagnaAngemon ran to grab each of them and swung them into the gate. Angel ran from the gate to avoid being sucked in and turned to see Vamdemon rolling on the ground wrestling with Beelzemon. She looked back to MagnaAngemon as the gate closed and saw him fall to his knees and she ran back to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She was shocked to see him begin to emit a glowing energy and drew back her hand. He shuddered and appeared to shrink upon himself and when the glow faded an orange and white creature the size of a cat sat looking up at her.

"Oh dear, how embarressing!" He said as tears filled it's eyes. "I want to be big and strong again! Wahhhh!"

Angel was unsure if the digimon was even MagnaAngemon but she figured that if digimon could digivolve to a more powerful form then it was conceivable that they could un-digivolve. He jumped into her arms and nuzzled her.

"But I made the bad guys go away." He told her and she had to laugh.

"You sure did."

"Yeah, I was awesome!" MagnaAngemon exclaimed happily.

Angel turned her attention back to Vamdemon just in time to see him finish off Beelzemon with his Grisly Wing attack. He looked at her and then at MagnaAngemon who sat nestled in her arms. He smirked and made his way over to them although Angel could see that he was limping slightly. His nose was bleeding and a black eye was forming but he looked relatively uninjured.

"What happened to you huh?" Vamdemon asked MagnaAngemon in a haughty voice.

"I turned back into Patamon, but I got TWO of the bad guys, you only got one! So there!" Patamon flew out of her arms with his wing ears and stuck his tongue out at Vamdemon.

Angel laughed as her partner scowled deeply. "You stupid little rat!" He spat.

"Just drop it Vamdemon." Angel told him. "Ok so now what? I don't think the car's going to start anymore." She gestured to the smashed up vehicle and shrugged innocently.

"I wanna go home!" Patamon said as he flew to land on Angels shoulder. He nuzzled into her neck happily as she stratched his head.

Vamdemon's eyes narrowed as he watched them. "Well "home" is over a thousand miles away for you rat!" He growled.

"Oh no! You're right." Patamon began to sob uncontrolably.

"Hey don't worry, we'll get you home." She told him with a smile.

"Speak for yourself. I'm finished with Holy Forces." Vamdemon interjected.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" she snapped at him.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I never wanted to be a part of this in the first place. Now that you have your darling flying rat, I can finally take my leave."

"You're mean! I don't like you!" Patamon yelled at Vamdemon.

"You can't just leave me here!" Angel implored him.

"Shut up you!" He pointed at Patamon and then pointed at Angel. "I told you, I'm finished with the Forces and I'm most certainy finished with YOU! I already got what I needed from you, so now you're useless to me. I don't even need to digivolve to mega anymore." He smirked at Patamon. "Thanks to you I am now the most powerful digimon in the Digital World but I don't care about your holy war or Prince VamFaggotmon either." He turned his cold gaze back to Angel. "And it doesn't look like you need me anymore either now that you have your boyfriend. So our business with eachother is finished."

"What the hell? You're a fucking jerk!" Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the growing crowd of digimon. She didn't want to be left alone to face them.

Vamdemon turned to walk away but she caught his shoulder. "Please, I'm sorry but what's wrong with you? You're acting all weird."

"Let go of me." he growled dangerously as he turned and continued walking.

"He's just jealous," Patamon declared in a matter of fact voice. "Because you like ME more! I'm nicer than HIM!"

Angel wiped away her tears, suddenly it all made sense, he was really just jealous because he thought she was attracted MagnaAngemon, even if he was just a flying gerbil right now. If he was acting jealous then that meant that he cared about her. She wasn't sure how to take that. She never really had any man care for her before. She watched him as he stalked down the street angrily. She laughed as she ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Vamdemon, you obviously haven't looked in the mirror have you?" She called to him.

He turned to face her with a puzzled look. "What is that suppost to mean?" He growled.

She stopped when she caught up to him. "No, I'm serious, look." She pointed to a shop window and Vamdemon groaned as he peered in it. A look of surprize grew across his face slowly but then his stern demeanour returned a moment later.

"I don't understand." He told her looking thoroughly irritated.

She took an unsteady breath. "Look Vamdemon, if you think that I don't like you then you're crazy." She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. "If you were in my world, you'd probably be some sort of underwear model or something..." She covered her face with her hands and peeked through her fingers.

"Ha ha ha! You stupid human, how insulting. You actually think that I have feelings for YOU? How absurd." He looked down on her with an arrogant smirk.

For the first time since she'd been in the Digital World Angel wanted to go home. Her whole face burned with embarressment. "No, well I don't know..."

Patamon flew infront of Vamdemon. "Don't be mean to her you stupid head! Boom Bubble! Pah!" He fired an air bubble into Vamdemon's face.

"You just sealed your fate pretty angel boy!" Vamdemon growled angrily as he snatched Patamon from the air.

"Ahhhhh! Put me down YOU or I'll... I'll..." Patamon ordered Vamdemon.

"Or you'll what?" Vamdemon sneered.

"Or maybe I'll digivolve and then you'll be sorry! Oh you coward!" Patamon shouted as he struggled in Vamdemon's grasp.

"Hah!" Vamdemon spat and he began to squeeze Patamon.

Angel who suddenly felt fed up of Vamdemon ran up to him and began to pound her fists on his chest. "Stop it you prick!" she screamed. She knew she couldn't hurt him, but she didn't care.

"You care that much about him? Then here!" He pushed her away and threw Patamon at her. She mananged to catch him with out hurting him.

"Fuck you, I hope you rot in hell." she growled darkly as she broke into a run and left Vamdemon behind. She kept going for many minutes until she couldn't run anymore and finally stopped to catch her breath. She looked around and saw that the street was relatively empty and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright Patamon?" she asked as she leaned against a window. Tears filled her eyes and her face still burned with embaressment.

"I'm fine now." he replied. "But don't listen to him, you're not stupid. You're really smart and brave too."

She buried her face in her hands. How could she be so stupid as to actually let herself think that he cared about her? She had thought that maybe after he had gone out of his way to save her so many times that perhaps he did care but as he had pointed out he had only saved her so that he could digivolve or maybe because he thought that there might be something else in it for him.

"I feel like punching myself..." She sobbed.

"Why?" Patamon asked innocently.

Get a grip, she thought to herself and she wiped her eyes. "Ok Patamon, which way is home?"

"Oh Angel, we can't walk there by ourselves." Patamon told her as he flew off her shoulder to hover infront of her. "It's dangerous! There are too many beast type digimon and it's SO far."

"I know but don't worry, I'll get us home. I'll just have to get us another car."

"Oh ok, just as long as you don't do any of that crazy stuff you did before."

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked with feigned innocence and smiled widely. "But I have a question." She asked him. "What is mega and ultimate? Some digimon just seem stronger then others, do those names have anything to do with it?"

"Yeah it does, mega is the highest level before that is ultimate and before that is champion and even before that is rookie. I'm a rookie right now but when I'm big and strong I'm ultimate."

"I see, so a champion is not very strong then?"

"Well champions can be very strong too. Devimon was a champion and he got away from the base. I was mad when he did that!"

"Oh ok, well let's try to pick a car that doesn't have an ultimate or a mega at the wheel at least, alright?"

"What?"

"Uhhh, ok, I guess I'll need a weapon..."

"You're not going to hit someone are you? That's bad!"

Angel laughed. "You're one to talk, didn't I just watch you take out two digimon?"

"Yeah, but they were trying to hurt you. I just wanted to protect you."

"Well, we can't just walk the streets, if you haven't noticed I'm a human and I kind of stick out. Any Prince Vamdemon supporters are likely to shoot me on site or capture me... oh hey wait. You'd have supporters too. Where can we find some?"

"Angel, I don't know." He flew to land on her shoulder again. "Most of them are hidden because that meanie Prince Vamdemon tries to hurt them. He makes me so mad!"

Angel carefully eyed a pair of cactus digimon that sported huge somberos as they floated by slowly. When they had walked out of ear shot she whispered to Patamon. "That's what I mean, everyone is looking at me! God, we have to get off the streets but we have no place to go!"

Tears filled Patamon's eyes and he began to sniff. "Oh I wish I could digivolve again. I just wanna be big and strong, not a useless flying rat!"

"Hey, come on, you're not a flying rat alright?" She took him off her shoulder. "And you're not useless, if it weren't for you I would probably have been raped and killed or tortured."

"Oh Angel, you're so nice." Patamon said as he nuzzled her. "I wish you could have been MY partner. Then I would take care of you and protect you forever and ever."

"You're making me blush." She laughed.

"Angel, I'm tired and I'm hungry." Patamon told her as he looked up at her from her arms.

"Well we were trying to get to Wizardmon before we got side tracked by Beelzemon and those other goons, so maybe we should keep trying to find him. Do digimon have phone books?"

"Yeah on computers. Are we going to call someone?"

"Yes, Wizardmon seemed nice, I'll bet he'll help us."

"Do you think he has something to eat?"

Angel chuckled. "I'm sure he does. But where can we find a computer to use?"

"In someones house maybe?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to go around door to door Patamon." Angel stratched her head in thought. "Wait does the Digital World have churches? Because if you guys have churches then I'll bet there would be someone decent in there."

"Oh Angel, what a good idea! We do have churches! I used to have my own before that big meanie Prince Vamdemon came and started doing bad things."

"Oh you were a priest or something?" Angel asked increduously.

"Yeah, I was." Patamon replied proudly.

"That's really cool. Well let's get going, I'll bet after a while we'll just walk past one."

Angel was careful to keep a low profile as she walked along. She held Patamon in her arms who had fallen alseep almost instantly. She passed casinos, restaurants, bars and hotels but had not seen one church. The Digital World was a strange place, the whole town reminded her of Las Vegas mixed with an old Western town. Some of the town even had wooden sidewalks and in those areas there were many saloons and old town looking digimon. For the rest of the city, there were many other strange digimon most of whom stopped to watch her walk past. She could hear them whipsering to one another. She could occasionally pick a word or two like 'Holy Forces' and 'Prince Vamdemon'. She walked quickly to avoid any confrontations however with it being the middle of the night, there were not too many digimon walking the streets.

After Angel had been walking for two or three hours she came upon a plain white building with a cross on it and nearly cried with relief. She shook Patamon awake. "Hey I think I found a church."

Patamon slowly opened his eyes and looked around confused but when his eyes rested upon he smiled sleepily. "Oh yah that's a Catholic church."

"Just like a human Catholic church?" she asked.

"I guess so." Patamon replied.

"Why would digimon worship a human god?" She chuckled.

"Why not?"

"Can't argue with that I guess." she chuckled again.

"Well if you must know, some digimon do worship digimon gods but usually only the beast type do."

"Ok, well let's see if there's anyone home."

Angel took a deep breath and strode up to the plain wooden door. At least she knew about Catholic churches with her being a catholic and knew that most were kept open all night. She could only hope that the same held true for the Digital World. She push the door and to her immense relief it opened. She dipped her fingers in the holy water provided in the entrance and made the sign of the cross. Patamon did the same but instead used his wings. She held back a chuckle at the adorable display. She looked at Patamon.

"You ready? I mean who knows who we'll find in there."

"What do you mean Angel?" Asked Patamon. "A priest is always nice."

"In a perfect world maybe..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Let's just go in."

Angel pushed open the door leading into the main part of the church. Candles burned on the alter and at the foot of the Jesus and Mary statues. The pews were empty and there didn't seem to be a soul present. Angel walked over to the statues.

"Let's pray," she suggested to Patamon as she lit a candle at the foot of the Virgin Mary and Jesus respectively.

"Ok."

Both human and digimon closed their eyes. Angel prayed for peace in both worlds but as an after thought she prayed that where ever her partner was that he was ok. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat sadly and opened her eyes. Patamon was looking at her expectantly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yah," she answered.

Angel found the door to the rest of the church back behind the alter. Unsure she knocked. She was surprized when it opened a minute later. A tall two winged angel with short dark hair and smokey green eyes dressed red and white opened the door. He drew back in surprize at the human standing infront of him but smiled a moment later when he spied Patamon in her arms.

"How can I help one of the chosen?" he asked in soft, kind voice.

"We're trying to get home." Patamon told him as he hovered infront of the angel.

"Home?" he asked as he cocked his head.

"I need to go home so I can lead the Holy Allied Forces, they need me!" Patamon answered.

"Wait, you're Lord MagnaAngemon?!" the angel exclaimed.

"Well I will be when I digivolve again. Which I hope is soon!"

"I am honoured my Lord." the angel prostrated himself before Patamon and Angel had to fight the urge to laugh the sight of the tall angel bowing before the small digimon.

"And you were worried the priest might not be nice!" Patamon said to Angel.

"Lots of priests aren't nice in the human world, that's all." Angel told him.

"I am Piddomon. How can I be of service to the Forces my Lord? My resources though limited they may be are at your disposal." the angel said as he stood.

"Patamon," Angel turned him. "I don't think that he can take us all the way to your base. If digimon churches are anything like human churches then he has few possesions and such." She looked at Piddomon. "Father, do you know of anyone who has contact with the Forces?"

"No," he replied solemnly. "I have purposely kept myself out of that loop so that I could continue to help digimon here. The less I know the better, otherwise I could be interrogated and possibly harm the cause. Many priests and clergy left to join the Holy Forces, however I realized that there would still be need of churches so I remained here to serve God."

Angel looked at Patamon. "I think that if we hang around here too long Father Piddomon is going to have Prince Vamdemon come down on him. Infact if anyone saw us coming in here then... well, I would prefer not to think about that. I think that maybe we should still look for Wizardmon. He probably is in a better position to help us or at least can point us in the right direction for help."

"I agree Angel, I don't Piddomon to get hurt." Patamon said.

"You are searching for someone? Perhaps I can help with that." Piddomon smiled softly.

"Yes we are looking for a healer Wizardmon and his son Socerymon. They're hispanic if that helps." Angel told Piddomon.

"Well lets look on the computer." Piddmon told her.

Piddomon led them into the back of the church. It was parsley furnished but functional. Patamon flew infront of Piddomon.

"I don't mean to be a bother but I'm so hungry! Maybe I can digivolve sooner if I eat something!"

"Of course my Lord." Piddomon bowed slightly.

When they sat in the small kitchen eating a simple but delicious stew Angel began to wonder what had happened to MagnaAngemon when they had found Devimon in the swamp.

"Hey Patamon, how did you get captured? When we were at the swamp, you just kind of disapeared. If it wasn't for Devimon I'd already be dead."

"Oh that..." Patamon answered sadly. "It was Angewomon. She'd been one of my good commanders from the start or so I thought. When I left you I saw her and thought that maybe she had a message for me. She cheated and caught me when I wasn't looking. She took me to Prince Vamdemon. He was going to kill you when he heard that you and Devimon were with VenomWereGarurumon. He sent me to VenomWereGarurumon when he heard how strong your partner was because he thought that he could use me to kill Vamdemon. He used those black rocks to control me, that's why I tried to hurt you guys." Tears formed in his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you. I tried to fight it but he just had so many of those black rocks!"

"Don't worry about that Patamon," Angel told him. "And besides, I can't talk, I shot you in the head! And I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It's ok, I'd rather get hurt then hurt someone else!" Patamon told her cheerily. "And I never got to thank you for freeing me. I saw what you did Angel, it was really brave."

Angel laughed. "Well if it had to have been up to Vamdemon, I don't know what would have happened!"

"Your partner is a Vamdemon?" Piddomon interjected. "That's... interesting."

"You mean my partner WAS Vamdemon," Angel replied angrily. "That fucking arrogant asshole left us to rot on the streets after MagnaAngemon turned into Patamon."

"Angel you shouldn't say bad words in a church infront of God!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Whatever..." She muttered.

"I know he was being mean but you shouldn't call him bad names. He's still your partner." Patamon told her.

"No he's not, you heard him." She crossed her arms over her chest and imitated Vamdemon's voice mockingly. "I'm finished with you! I'm just going to save your life and then for some dumb ass reason I'm going to leave you standing in the street."

"Yah, that was a little strange Angel." Patamon agreed.

"But why?" Angel said more to herself than Patamon. "It dosn't make any sense. He seemed fine and then he saw me with you and he just sort of... snapped or something. I think you still may have been right about him being jealous. But it was just weird. Well Prince Vamdemon did say something about a LadyDevimon. Maybe that was his girlfriend."

"You talked to Prince Vamdemon? How?" Patamon asked.

"When Vamdemon teleported with me back to the strip club. He caught us in between and started up some psycho babble crap. He started bugging Vamdemon about being lonely and stuff and he tried to turn it on me but I shot it right back in his face! Prince Vamdemon got all pissed and hit us but then we just rematerialized at the strip club." Angel laughed. "I don't think he liked it when I pushed all his psychology shit back in his face. That's probably why he sent you to kill us."

"Maybe." Patamon replied. "But don't worry, you still have me and when I can digivolve again we can get back home real fast!"

Angel smiled.

"You both look pretty tired." Piddomon told them. "Why don't we search for your friend tomorrow?"

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea. Thank you Father" Angel agreed. She did feel quite tired and she was sure that Patamon was probably exhausted.

Piddomon led them to a room and Angel settled into the bed with Patamon snuggled beside her and both fell asleep with in minutes. Patamon awoke first in the morning

"Wake up! It's a new day! Get up! Get up!" Patamom jumped on her and Angel opened her eyes slowly. "Oh come on don't be boring, you have to get up!"

"Alright Patamon. I'm getting up!" Angel laughed.

"Good because Piddomon made us something to eat and I'm really hungry!" Patamon said happily as Angel laced up her steel toed boots.

Angel followed Patamon to the kitchen where Piddomon sat smiling. Sunlight filtered in through the small window and angel figured that they must have slept a long into the morning. Piddomon presented them with breakfast and they dug in.

Patamon looked up with a mouth full of food and swallowed. "You know Angel, I had a dream about you last night. You were standing with a DemiDevimon and there was a big wave coming. You both looked sad."

Angel put down her fork in surprize. "Patamon, I had that dream the day you brought me to the Digital World. Infact I've had that dream many times when I was much younger. I wonder what it means."

"I think it has something to do with Atlantis." Patamon replied.

"Well you did tell me that there were digimon in Atlantis times but what would it have to do with me?" Angel asked.

"Maybe you lived during Atlantis time Angel." Patamon reasoned.

Angel picked up her fork and took a bite. "Perhaps but what's a DemiDevimon?"

"A DemiDevimon digivolves into a Devimon and then to a Vamdemon." Piddomon interjected.

"That's just too weird." Angel muttered. "Do you think that maybe the digimon in my dream is Vamdemon?"

"I'll bet he is!" Patamon exclaimed. "Angel, we should try and find him and tell him. Who knows, maybe he had the same dream too. I think God is trying to tell us that you two belong together."

"Patamon, even if this is true you know he won't beleive us. He's a vampire, so I have a feeling he doesn't beleive in God." Angel sighed angrily. "And besides, what makes you think I want to talk to him anyway?"

"Oh Angel, you can't think like that. My world and your world need you." Patamon told her.

"You're right Patamon," Angel admitted feeling a little embaressed. "But I just think that this won't convince him to join us. Even if he had the dream he'll probably think that you read his mind or something. I don't know. The longer we roam the streets the more likely it is that something bad is going to happen. I think that we should still head to your base and figure things out from there. What do you think?"

Patamon sighed. "Yah, if I can't digivolve yet then I can't protect you. And who knows how far away Vamdemon is anyway. When we get home then Angemon can help us, he's really smart."

"Ok, we'll still keep looking for Wizardmon then." Angel agreed.

After they had finished breakfast Piddomon led them to a small room with a computer. He brought up a digimon medical search engine on the internet and typed in 'Wizardmon and Socerymon'. Angel groaned when about 100 hits showed up on the screen.

"Well you did say that they were hispanic, that should help narrow the search." Piddomon said in response to her groan. He typed some more and 12 hits came up on the screen.

"That's better." Angel said.

"Well take a look at these pictures and see if you recognize your friend." Piddomon told Angel and she leaned forward.

Angel looked past a few photos and leaned closer when she saw a small picture of an older digimon and a young one that looked like he could be his son. "That's them Father." She said pointing to the picture.

"Well it looks like they practice medicine out of 1852 Antonio Street on the east side of town. It's quite a ways away so you'll want to take the bus. Unfortunately it has no phone number so you will have to go there yourselves. I wish I could take you there myself but the risk is too great. God's calling for me is here in this church."

"Don't worry about it Father." Angel told him. "I know this may sound strange but do you have some old clothing? I think that it would help if I had some sort of disguise."

"That's wise," Piddomon replied. "Yes, I have the costumes for the christmas pagents and halloween. Perhaps we can find something in there. Follow me." He got up from the computer and they followed him into the basement of the church. He opened an old wooden chest and sorted through the clothing. He pulled out a red dress of some sort and a red witches hat. "This is a Witchmon costume that the children wear on halloween. It's old but it should do."

Angel put the dress on over her own clothing and donned the hat but the dress was a few sizes too big for her small frame. She turned laughing to Patamon and posed. "What do you think? Am I hot or what?"

He giggled and flew to land on her shoulder. "It's not your colour maybe."

"Oh Father Piddomon, what kind of currency does the Digital World have?" Angel asked as they headed up to the main floor.

"We use dollars here in the New United States." He answered.

"New United States? I'm from Canada."

Patamon laughed. "Is it as cold as everyone says?"

Angel chuckled. "No Patamon, not the part where I'm from."

Piddomon gave them directions for the bus and some money for bus fare and blessed them. "I will pray for your safety and success, farewell."

"Bye Father and thank you." Angel waved as she and Patamon left the church.

"Ok Patamon, you ready for this?" Angel asked with a smile.

"Yah of course!" Patamon replied cheerily.

The streets were filled with traffic and many colourful digimon. Most gave the two no more than a passing interest to Angels complete relief. The daylight gave the city a completely different look. Many digimon sat on the sidewalks selling their wares and Angel was amazed by the the number of different digimon. Some resembled animals, some looked like robots and even some like plants. However, facinating though the city was, Angel wished that she was inside somewhere away from the desert sun. Normally she didn't mind the heat but she was wearing two layers of clothing. Sweat ran down her forehead and she wiped it with her sleeve. Angel finally saw a group of digimon at the corner of the streets that Piddomon had mentioned. The sign read "Bus Stop" and Angel turned to Patamon. "You should ask the bus driver when we should get off. If I ask then everyone's going to be looking at me. I can't believe our luck, what are the odds that we only need to take one bus?"

"It's a good sign Angel." Patamon replied.

Angel gave him a look. "I'm Witchmon, remember?"

"Oh yah, sorry." Patamon smiled.

A black cat that walked on two legs and a short shifty looking troll with an overly large nose stood beside the two and eyed them warily. Angel managed a weak smile and tried to ignore the two digimon.

"You look like you've lost some weight or something." The troll said to Angel with a smirk.

Angel smiled. "Yah, I tried the bacon diet. Really worked for me."

"Bacon?" The cat chuckled. "Sounds like a load of crap to me. You know, you don't look like any Witchmon I've ever seen."

"Why?" Angel asked carefully.

"Well why are you carrying around that flying pig for one thing?" The troll asked mockingly and the two digimon cracked up.

"It must be her pet!" The cat laughed.

Patamon groaned and Angel turned away. The Digital World didn't seem to be an openly hostile place but the creatures certainly did seem suspicious. Probably because of the war Angel thought to herself. She remembered the Gulf War but that had been so long ago and the war in Iraq, it just seemed so far away. Here she could see the effects the war had on the general population's attitude although she was sure that the war hadn't reached this city too directly yet otherwise there would be military presence all over the street. But she figured that Prince Vamdemon didn't need it here since he had the Bloods doing his dirty work.

They watched five buses go by before Angel spied bus number 62. She pushed down her fear and handed Patamon the money. The boarded the bus behind the black cat and the troll. Patamon deposited the money in the change slot asked the android bus driver where they needed to get off and the bus driver agreed to let them know. They spent the trip in silence and Angel thought about Vamdemon and her strange dream. Could he really be the creature she had seen in her dream? Part of her didn't really want to see him again, but there was another part of her that wondered about him and his strange behaviour. She really had no experience with men since she hadn't even had a boyfriend yet. She'd had a male friend in high school but after while he had stopped hanging around with her in favour of the more popular crowd. She remembered how hurt she had felt the day that she had asked him to the school dance. He had told her that he wasn't going but Angel had decided that she would go by herself anyway. She'd felt intensely betrayed when she had seen him standing with a group of people. The others had laughed at her when she tried to talk to him and worst of all he had joined in the laughter. The only other time she had felt such betrayal was when Vamdemon had left her and Patamon to fend for themselves. She sighed sadly and Patamon nuzzled her.

"I know who you're thinking about. Don't worry, he's probably sorry he said those mean things to you."

Angel smiled at Patamon and scratched him behind his wing ears. A couple of minutes later the bus driver called to them. They thanked him and left the bus. Angel looked around and was surprized by the seemingly empty sidewalks. She looked up the steet and saw the shop with the numbers 1852 on it. Angel looked at Patamon. "Something's wrong."

"I can sense it too Angel." Patamon replied nervously.

"I think somehow Prince Vamdemon knew that I was here last night. Patamon we can't run from him. He's going to find us sooner or later. He might not know that you're MagnaAngemon so don't volunteer any information. What do you say?"

"You're right Angel. We can't run away, we're not cowards like him! Besides he might end up hurting your friends if we don't show up. Oh when I digivolve he'll be sorry for being so mean!"

Angel smiled and gathered her courage. She stripped the Witchmon costume off of her and strode boldly towards the shop with Patamon on her shoulder. She opened the door and wasn't surprized to see the shop empty. She walked to the middle of the room and looked up the stairs.

"Cone on out you stupid fucks and show yourselves!" Angel yelled up the stairs.

She wasn't surprized when a tall figure appeared but she still took an instinctive step backwards when it descended down the stairs. It's identity remained hidden until it emerged into the light. Angel gasped as she looked into the piercing dark glare of her co worker Mike.


	3. Chapter 3

This story conatins very course language, scenes of violence and this chapter contains graphic sexual description. Please be advised.

**Chapter 3**

Vamdemon watched the human run away and turned angrily to the crowd of gawking digimon. "Fuck off! Crimson Lightning!" The crowd scattered as he lashed at them with his energy whip.

He rose into the air and landed on a rooftop a few blocks away and wiped his bleeding nose. He knew he had been getting in too deep with the human but when he had seen her with MagnaAngemon even if he was in his rookie form, he had felt intensely jealous. He knew he had to cut her loose before he got himself in even deeper. He had felt a pang of guilt as he had watched her run away but he needed his life to go back to normal. He grinned as he thought of the prospects that lay before him now that he had digivolved into his ultimate form. He decided he would head to his apartment and gather his things. He knew he would no longer be able to work out of Pueblo Fantasma since his face was likely going to plastered all over the news right next to MagnaAngemon and the humans.

Vamdemon unlocked the door of his apartment and closed it behind him. He strode to the dark kitchen and flicked on the light. He stepped back startled when he saw LadyDevimon sitting at his table.

"Hello Vamdemon." She said as she got up from the wooden chair stretching slowly and deliberately to show off her figure which was quite impressive. Her long silver white hair shone in the dim light and her red eyes twinkled wickedly.

Vamdemon heard the movement behind him and snapped his head around to find himself staring eye to eye with a dark haired human male. He sneered at the human and turned back to LadyDevimon. "You stupid whore, you think you've outsmarted me by catching me in my home? And I see you've found yourself a human so that must mean you're being ordered around by Prince Vamdemon now."

"I prefer not to see it as such Vamdemon. And I must say, I'm quite impressed by your new form." LadyDevimon let her gaze travel down to his groin and then looked up as she bit her lip suggestively.

"Shut your mouth slut." He growled.

She smiled. "Slut? Stop it darling, you're making me blush."

"What do you want LadyDevimon? Spit it out."

"Oh Vamdemon, you always knew how to get straight to the point." LadyDevimon put her finger to her lips. "But where, may I ask is your little human pet? I thought I might get to know her. My new partner has told me all about her."

"What?" Vamdemon sneered in confusion.

"Oh yes my darling, my partner knows her quite well." She answered slowly.

"You fucking whore, what is that suppost to mean to me?" He asked growing impatient with the charade.

"Maybe nothing at all if you really don't care about her that much." LadyDevimon chuckled.

Vamdemon growled through clenched teeth. "Enough LadyDevimon! If we are to battle then let's begin. You may have found more than you bargined for!"

"Wait there Dracula." He heard the human say behind him.

Vamdemon turned to the human and grinned evily revealing his fangs. "I do wonder what human blood tastes like, hm hm hm."

"You won't do that if you know what's good for you." The human said as he backed up quickly.

"LadyDevimon, I do beleive your human is frightened of me." Vamdemon laughed as the human grew angry.

"You freak! Chew on this!" The human pulled out a pistol and Vamdemon burst out laughing at the absurdly weak weapon.

"Go ahead human, shoot me with your little toy!"

A third voice came from behind the human. "Vamdemon, do not bother with that green horn, he still has much to learn about us digimon."

"I'm not going waste my words on you old fag... Grisly Wing!" Vamdemon sent his bats forth to do his bidding. Prince Vamdemon was strong he knew but the old digimon had digivolved naturally, he however had had the benefit of sharing a humans power when he had digivolved. The human threw himself flat on the floor to avoid being obliterated by his attack.

"You young fool." Prince Vamdemon said as he stepped forward and absorbed his attack.

The taller Prince Vamdemon's dark hair was much longer than his own, streaked with gray and tied back in a pony tail. His large exotic eyes were a deep midnight black and his skin was bronzed unlike his own pale complexion. The old mon wore plain black pants and tight fitting white cotton shirt shirt in addition to his cape but he lacked the red mask.

Vamdemon drew back in surprize. "How?"

"Because you are an inexperienced little dolt." The dark haired Prince Vamdemon sneered. "Tell me where the human is."

"I do not know." Vamdemon admitted.

Prince Vamdemon chuckled coldly. "Now, how can that be? She should be your most valued companion. No matter I will learn all I need to know soon enough."

Vamdemon chuckled back at him. "You're going to try to make me talk? I wish you luck with that."

"Well what happens next is up to you." Prince Vamdemon told him. "I won't lie to you, I have ways of seeing into your mind Vamdemon, but if you cooperate then this can go a lot more pleasantly. I have heard that you are a mon of business, so I have a business proposition for you. Tell me where the human is and I'll make it worth your time."

Vamdemon grinned and crossed his arms. "We may as well not waste eachother's time. You know I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Yes I thought as much. Ok young one, show me this incredible power!" Prince Vamdemon took a ready stance waiting for him to make the first move.

Vamdemon knew he wouldn't make it far if he attempted to escape, his only option was to kill the old digimon standing infront of him. Vamdemon smiled. He did always enjoy a challenge. He knew the old mon would favour techniques, he however was an expert in hand to hand combat. He reached out with his mind and bade his bats to fetch his sword. He would enjoy plunging the blade into Prince Vamdemon's heart. The bats appeared a heartbeat later carrying in his scimitar, Blood Bath. The blade was forged from red crome digizoid and completely indestructable.

Vamdemon grinned as he took the weapon into hand and watched the human male slink away. "Seems to me you've recruited a coward old mon."

"Yes well, he'll come around in time. He does seem to have a dark...mmm spark if you will, it just needs to be encouraged." Prince Vamdemon grinned and touched his gloved finger tips together thoughtfully. "However, I've heard all about your human girl, very courageous one, taking on a Mummymon all by herself and then VenomWereGarurumon. When I heard about that I knew I'd have to meet her for myself. You see that is why I am here... a young attractive human female, I could find uses for her..."

Vamdemon knew he was trying to bait him but he still could not deny the feeling of anger the old mon's words provoked. "You have gravely underestimated me. Nightmare Claw!"

Prince Vamdemon's face twisted into rage. "Nightmare Claw!"

Their attacks met and the resulting explosion forced both digimon backwards. Vamdemon took the oppertunity to rush forward. He sliced his scimitar in a horizontal arc at his mid section and the old digimon back pedaled lightly. Not giving him a chance to recover he flipped his wrist slashed in another horizontal arc but this time at his throat and the digimon was forced to hop backwards. Vamdemon pressed him feinting another slash and twisting the blade to stab at his chest. Prince Vamdemon growled as he threw himself sideways.

Vamdemon could feel the victory nearing, the old fool hadn't expected his proficiencey. Most digimon relied too heavily on their natural techniques but early on when he was Devimon, he had seen the benefit of learning many different styles of combat.

He slashed again and again, weaving an intricate pattern with Blood Bath. Finally he scored a nick on his forearm and Prince Vamdemon's face contorted into a mask of rage. "LadyDevimon!" Prince Vamdemon growled.

"Oooo finally! Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon unleashed a dark energy from her hands and sent it hurteling toward Vamdemon.

He stepped back and drew his cape around himself. The attack glanced off but the defensive movement gave Prince Vamdemon ample time to recover. "Nightmare Claw!"

He dodged the attack by throwing himself backwards and Prince Vamdemon pressed his advantage. "Crimson Lightning!"

Prince Vamdemon's energy whip hit him square in the chest and he winced in pain but held his ground an unleashed a counter attack. "Grisly Wing!"

Vamdemon watched in disbelief as Prince Vamdemon sucked in a deep breath and blew it at the attack pushing his Grisly Wing back at him. He had no time to duck the attack and it hit him square in the chest. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees clutching his chest in agony. He looked up at Prince Vamdemon with utter surprize. There was no way the old digimon could be more powerful than him!

"You young fool," Prince Vamdemon growled. "Your power cannot contest mine! I have been an ultimate for centuries, I've seen it all Vamdemon. Just give up now and I promise not I will not harm your little human... too much." Prince Vamdemon grinned evily.

The thought of the old mon would do with Angel filled Vamdemon with an incredible rage. He decided he would rather die then let Prince Vamdemon probe his mind.

"You stupid fuck." Vamdemon stood slowly and stooped to pick up his sword. "Fit this into your plans!" He lifted the sword and pointed the tip to his heart. He clenched his teeth in pain as he began to drive the blade into his chest.

"Crimson Lightning!" Prince Vamdemon's energy whip wrapped around the sword and yanked it from his grasp.

Vamdemon cursed as he fell to the ground in agony, he was bleeding badly but the blade had not been driven in far enough to reach his heart or even pierce his lungs.

"Vamdemon, you have surprized me. You must care much for that human. You understand now that I will have to punish you." Prince Vamdemon strode over to the incapacitated digimon and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "All you had to do was just tell me where she was and I would have left her relatively unharmed. Now however, I will make sure that she suffers." Prince Vamdemon turned to Ladydevimon and snapped his fingers. "Tie him to a chair. I will need for him be still while I probe his mind."

"Of course your Highness." She bowed and smirked at Vamdemon who clutched his chest gasping in pain.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the wooden chair she had been sitting in earlier. She used the chains on her body and securely fastened him to the chair. She lifted his chin with one finger and gazed into his eyes. "I truly hope that he does not kill you my old pet, I would love if we had the chance to... catch up." She leaned forward and tried to kiss him but he turned his head to avoid her.

"Oh darling, your feelings are still hurt I see. Pity." She stepped back as Prince Vamdemon stepped forward.

"Thank you LadyDevimon." Prince Vamdemon nodded his servant and turned to him. "Now, I am going to give you one last chance to tell me where the human female is."

Vamdemon decided not to waste his breath on an insult and instead spent a moment preparing himself for Prince Vamdemon's mental intrusion. He closed his eyes and chose a strong image from his past, an ancient hollowed out cactus he used to call home as a DemiDevimon and focused upon it. He ignored Prince Vamdemon's ensuing promise of torture and continued to focus on the image. He felt the old pricks fingers tearing off his mask and then his clawed finger tips pressing into his temples. He held the image as he finally felt the mental intrusion. It began like a worm, wiggling around at the back of his mind, trying to borrow into his memories but he held it back for a time. After a while it grew more persistant as it tried to penetrate the image. Vamdemon knew it was only a matter of time before the old digimon broke through his mental defense but he would not go down with out a fight. He pushed the intrusion away but it kept coming on stronger until turning to agony as Prince Vamdemon forced his way past the image.

Vamdemon opened his eyes and struggled in the chair as the old digimon broke past his defense and began probing his memories. It was over a few moments later when Prince Vamdemon had finished sorting through his memories of Angel.

Prince Vamdemon laughed. "Thank you young one, that was most useful and quite entertaining. You actually sent the human away because you were afraid to care for her? How incredibly stupid, especially considering she obviously cared for you in return."

Vamdemon unleashed a feral growl and ignoring the searing pain in his chest as he thrashed about trying to free himself. Prince Vamdemon leaned closer his coal black eyes glittering.

"I'd wager my whole army that she still goes to the Wizardmon for help." He turned to the human male. "I think that you will have a chance to prove your dark spark to our friend here." He gestured to Vamdemon. "LadyDevimon, incapacitate him, I don't want him disappearing on us."

LadyDevimon pouted. "Oh but your Highness..."

Prince Vamdemon turned to her angrily. "Do not question my orders wench! Crimson Lightning!" He lashed at her with his energy whip and she fell to her knees clutching her face.

"Y-yes, your Highness." She stammered.

Prince Vamdemon smirked. "Now that we have an understanding I will take my leave. After you two have finished with him, take him to 1852 Antonio Street, I will meet you there." He opened a portal and looked over his shoulder as he entered it. "Do not fail me... And LadyDevimon, break your human in, a sniveling coward has no place in our army."

"As you wish your Highness." She said as she wiped blood off her face from the Crimson Lightning.

"Good." He disapeared through the portal and LadyDevimon turned an angry glare on Vamdemon.

"Oh did that sting?" Vamdemon taunted.

She growled and slapped him hard across the face. He looked up and smirked; she slapped him again and turned to the human male.

"As much as I enjoy this, I'm afraid his Highness is right. Mike dear, you take over for me."

"Ok, but..." He began nervously.

LadyDevimon put her arm around his waist and pulled him close. "Well I suppose since the old bat has left us alone, we have a little extra time." She kissed him and he groaned, pulling her closer.

Vamdemon noted with some satisfaction that the males hands shook with nervousness. LadyDevimon began pulling off the human's clothing and bent to finger his erection. The human groaned and turned his head to regard Vamdemon with a smirk. He met the humans gaze with eyes that held a dark promise of death. The human who seemed to relax a little just laughed.

LadyDevimon kneeled taking the humans member into her mouth and began to suck noisily. This continued for a couple minutes as the human came closer to climax. Then LadyDevimon stopped and began to strip her own clothing revealing a well developed, voluptuous form. She guided the human to the kitchen table and pushed it's contents to the floor as she leaned him onto the table. She climbed up and straddled him, positioning herself. She flipped her long silver white hair and kissed the human as she eased his member inside of her. The human groaned loudly as she teased him slowly and deliberately.

Vamdemon finally turned away, not able to to look anymore. He gritted his teeth and tried to quell the rage that burned with in him. He couldn't deny the conflicting emotions that seeing his old mistress, LadyDevimon, had brought up. As a rookie he had spent much of his time in the desert, foraging until he had ventured into Pueblo Fantasma out of curiosity. Upon his very first night in the city he had run across LadyDevimon, the leader of a small gang of drug smugglers. He had immeadiatly become enamoured with the tall voluptuous digimon. He followed her for days, not eating or sleeping until finally he collapsed with exhaustion. LadyDevimon who had suspected him of following her all along found him and nursed him back to health. From that day on he had lived for her every beck and call. He secretly envied her second in command, NeoDevimon who held her attention most of the time. As a puny rookie she only regarded him as her pet but NeoDevimon, her second in command, she regarded as her lover. He vowed that when he digivolved to champion he would take NeoDevimon's place at her side.

He remembered vividly the day he had digivolved into Devimon. A group of Starmon sheriffs had raided one of LadyDevimon's drug operations and a gun fight had ensued. The sight of his beloved mistress being shot at had filled him with a strange energy. He digivolved to Devimon and had been able to assist in running the police off. When he had returned to his mistress, she had regarded him with a look of disdain. Confused he had accompanied her and the others back home in silence.

Over the next few days every approach he made toward LadyDevimon had been met with irritation and contempt from her and from NeoDevimon, out right hostility. Finally in a fit of rage he challenged NeoDevimon. The ensuing fight nearly killed him but he managed to escape through a portal.

He ended up wandering aimlessly around the city broken hearted until some religious do-gooder Lucemon had rescued him from starvation and even given him a little money to get himself started. As he became more familiar with his abilities he became a well known hitman and bounty hunter. From that time on he had avoided all contact with LadyDevimon and her gang. This was infact the first time he had laid eyes on her since he had escaped from NeoDevimon.

She looked as impressive as ever but now when he looked at her his old feelings seemed to disapear and he was left with a smouldering rage. He vowed he would see her head on a pike when he was through with her. Her's and the human male's.

Vamdemon was awakened from his reverie by the human who stood over him holding a pair of pliers. Vamdemon grinned at the human who responded by punching him in the head. The blow dealt little damage and he laughed when he saw the human holding his fist in pain.

"I thought his royal Faggotness told you incapacitate me, not tickle me." Vamdemon taunted.

"I'm just getting started Dracula!" The human spat.

Vamdemon groaned. "Do tell me, what is a Dracula?"

The human rolled his eyes. "Never mind, I've decided that I'm going to de fang you. Any objections?"

Vamdemon grinned. "Sounds delightful."

"But before we start I will tell you one thing." The human put the pliers thoughtfully against his chin.

"I'm dying to know, human." Vamdemon narrowed his eyes.

The human chuckled. "I heard you're in love with Angel eh?"

Vamdemon shot him a look of contempt.

"Have you two done it yet?" The human asked.

Vamdemon raised a blonde eyebrow.

The human chuckled again and regarded him with mocking eyes. "You probably have considering she's nothing but a cheap easy slut. Yah, she plays that innocent act right to end but really she's just a used piece of trash. Trust me I'd know, I've done her more times than I can count..."

Vamdemon was sure the human was lying but he used his building rage to his advantage and mentally summoned his bats. They descended upon the human, quickly obscuring him from sight as they nipped and scratched at him. Vamedemon laughed as the human cursed and swatted at his bats. LadyDevimon growled from the side and punched him so hard that stars swam in his vision.

"Very good LadyDevimon." Vamdemon chuckled coldly. "Now if only the human could do that." He mentally directed the bats to leave and the human got up slowly.

"Open wide vampire," the human growled as he came at him with the pliers.

"Let me assist you," LadyDevimon said as she reached over and grabbed his jaw.

Vamdemon clenched his mouth shut and after several unsuccessful attemps to force his jaw open LadyDevimon picked up the dropped sword and jammed it between his teeth. She pryed his jaw open and after a few blunders ripped out Vamdemon's fangs as he screamed in agony.

His body shook from the incredible pain as blood trickled out of his mouth. Loss of blood from his first wound to the chest and now this was beginning to make him feel woosy. He ran his tongue along the gaping holes where his fangs had been and fumed inwardly with intense anger.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think of what the old mon was going to do to Angel. He only hoped that when they met up that somehow he would be able to digivolve. However Vamdemon knew that it was next to impossible. No digimon he had ever heard of had been able to digivolve to ultimate one day and mega the next. Another idea came to mind, digivolving from champion into ultimate would be easy enough.

Vamdemon concentrated on letting his energy dissapate and he felt a sudden loss of strength as he shifted back to his champion form. He could hear the human laughing and opened his eyes to glare at him. He did, however, feel much less pain and some of his wounds had healed over slightly. The two gaping holes in his mouth remained unfortunately, though he was sure his fangs would grow back with his next digivolution.

Devimon growled at the human and tensed against his bonds. The chains clinked as he struggled and LadyDevimon chuckled.

"Oh Devimon my old pet, you always were so stubborn, weren't you? And idealistic." She leaned over him and ripped off his hood. "You really did beleive that when you digivolved to Devimon that I would love you back? Didn't you?"

Devimon closed his eyes again and shut out her irritating banter. She slapped him, causing his mouth to ache intensely but he continued to ignore her taunts and promises of pain. He heard LadyDevimon tell the human to pick up the sword again and the last sensation he remembered before he slipped into unconsciousness was the hilt of his own sword being slammed into his temple repeatedly.

When Devimon awoke he was lying on his back, there was a searing pain in one of wings. He could feel that it had been broken and he cursed. He attempted to pull himself to a sitting position and cried out in agony when he tried to move his right leg. He looked and found it twisted at an unnatural angel. He was also surprized to find that he been stripped completely of his clothing. LadyDevimon and her human had apparently spared him no embaressment.

He looked around the room, the walls were plastered with posters of hotrods and various female human entertainers. He spied a photo frame that held a picture of a Wizardmon and a Witchmon holding a baby and he realized that he been indeed taken to Wizardmon's place.

The sunlight that shone through the window meant that he had been out for a long time and he placed the time to be midday. He managed, with a lot of pain, to pull himself to a sitting position. His head swam and he almost fell over. He rubbed his sore temple and was further surprized to discover that his horns had been cut off. The floor of the room was littered with clothing, mostly of human design. Socerymon was apparently obsessed with humans.

He carefully reached and picked out a pair of black shorts. He managed with great effort to pull them on, though they were a little too small. He was damned if he was going to die naked.

Devimon fell back on the bed exhausted, having used up all his energy just dressing himself. He felt very thirsty but there no water anywhere in sight so he just closed his eyes and let himself fall back asleep. A few hours later he awoke to a commotion somewhere in the building and slowly opened his eyes. The commotion was getting closer to the room so he sat up to prepare himself for whatever might come through the door. The ringing in his ears prevented him from being to discern individual voices but he assumed that his partner was among the voices.

Devimon swung his legs off the bed very carefully. He stood on his good leg and waited. He didn't have to wait long, the door was thrown open aburptly. The human male held Angel tight against him by her neck but she was fighting him every step of the way. She tried kicking him repeatedly with her steel toed boots but he blocked her every attempt. The male looked up, surprized to see him standing. Angel used the momentary distraction to her advantage. She connected her knee with his groin and he let go of her to clutch his injured member. She nearly stumbled into him but he pushed her behind him, he didn't want to her to get in the way of his attack.

The human male recovered a moment later and his eyes opened wide in terror when he realized what was going to happen to him. "You should have killed me human." Devimon growled.

The human backpedalled right into LadyDevimon who had suddenly appeared behind him. Devimon glared at her but she shook her head and held up a frowning Patamon.

"Poor Devimon." Patamon said as he looked him over.

"Sit down Devimon." LadyDevimon told him sternly. "Before you hurt yourself."

Angel stepped forward. "Shut up you filthy cunt."

LadyDevimon's face twisted into a sneer. "I've had enough of you, little bitch."

"What? You want some?" She stepped toward LadyDevimon and pointed toward the human male. "You back off!" She shouted.

"Don't." Devimon told Angel in hoarse voice. "She's an ultimate." He wasn't surprized when she ignored him.

"Let go of me you bad lady!" Patamon yelled.

LadyDevimon smirked. "Ok you little cow, this will be between us two. Woman to womon." She threw Patamon on the floor infront of Devimon.

Devimon had seen enough, his foolish partner was going to get herself beaten to death. He hopped forward and grabbed her shoulder. She looked at him with irritation but he just thrust her behind him. He took in a deep breath and prepared his attack. His whole body throbbed in pain.

"Evil W..." He cut the attack short when Patamon flew infront of his face.

"Devimon, I'll get the bad guys this time. Don't worry, I won't let them hurt Angel!" The little flying digimon turned to face LadyDevimon.

"What are you going to do, blow bubbles at me again?" She taunted.

"You underestimated me!" The little digimon shouted at the top of his voice. "I'm going to help bring back peace and goodness to the Digital World and you can't stop me!"

"Shut up you little pipsqueak." The human male spat at Patamon. "How are you going to stop us from doing anything? You're nothing but a flying pig." He pointed at Angel. "I told you, I have unfinished business with you and niether your flying pig nor your devil man is going to stop me."

Patamon flew infront of him. "Stop! You're not going to do any dirty things to her!"

"Oh, I'm scared!" He said mockingly as he put up his hands infront of him.

"You will be!" Patamon shouted as he began to glow with the light of digivolution. "Patamon warp digivolve to... MAGNAANGEMON!"

The newly digivolved MagnaAngemon grabbed the terrified human by the front of his shirt. "LadyDevimon, stand down." He boomed.

The scene began to fade before Devimon eyes and he tried to shake off the feeling incredible dizziness he was experiencing. He felt an arm slip around his waist, attempting to support him. He winced in pain as his partner led him to the bed to sit down.

Infront of them MagnaAngemon faced down a wary LadyDevimon.

"You're not going to hurt a human are you Cupid?" LadyDevimon asked mockingly.

"No LadyDevimon." MagnaAngemon said in a deep commanding voice. "He is nothing but a puppet for Prince Vamdemon, the same as you."

"What? I'm no one's slave!" She screamed. "Black Wing!" Her right hand transformed into a huge black spike that she stabbed at his mid section.

MagnaAngemon threw the human to the ground and raised his left arm to block LadyDevimon's attack with his beam shield. LadyDevimon halted her attack at the last second and used her left arm to grab the human.

"Sorry Cupid, maybe we can play again another day." She said as she disapeared through a portal laughing.

Devimon wasn't sorry to see the bitch and her cowardly human escape. It just meant that he would be able to deal with them himself later. MagnaAngemon turned without a word and stood infront of him. The celestial digimon crossed his arms over his chest and a holy light washed over Devimon slowly releiving his pain. The healing light stopped aburptly as MagnaAngemon dedigivolved back to Patamon. The little digimon looked sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Devimon, I'm just not strong enough yet."

Devimon nodded at him and stood. His leg still hurt but it seemed to be able to hold his weight without much problem. His wing throbbed and he doubted he would be able to fly right away but he couldn't complain. "It's enough, thank you."

Patamon flew up and landed on Angels shoulder. "Hey Devimon, you're not going to leave Angel again are you?"

Devimon looked at Angel who turned away to avoid his gaze. "Look Devimon, you already made your feelings clear before. Let's not waste eachother's time ok?" She started to walk away but Patamon jumped off her shoulder and blocked her path.

"Angel, maybe he wants to say he's sorry for hurting your feelings." Patamon told her.

Angel didn't respond and tried to push past Patamon but he nudged her hard. "Angel please, I need you two to make up so that you can help me beat Prince Vamdemon."

The last statement seemed to affect her and she stopped and nodded to Patamon. Devimon ran his clawed fingers through his hair. He really did want to apologize to her but he wasn't sure where to begin.

"Well, you got your wish, I pretty much rotted in hell last night." He regretted the words the instant they left his mouth and sure enough, although she didn't turn around he could see her wince.

Patamon gave him an angry look. "Devimon!" He turned back to Angel. "Maybe wait outside, I'll talk to him alone."

She nodded and left the room without a word shutting the door quietly behind her. Patamon flew onto the bed post and Devimon rolled his eyes at the prospect of being lectured to by a rookie level digimon. He crossed his arms and gave the little digimon a hard glare.

"Devimon! Don't give me that look!" Patamon scolded like a parent as he jumped off the bed post to fly in circles around his head. "I've had enough of you two being mad when you really do care about eachother. You can't deny it, I don't have to be an ultimate to see that you like her. Why are you acting so silly?!"

Watching the little digimon go in circles around his head was making him dizzy. "Cut that out!" He snapped as he put up a hand to stop him. "Why should I explain anything to you?"

"Well, you don't have to admit that you like her but why do you have to be so mean to her?"

Devimon was tired of hearing the flying rat talk already. "Ok, I'll help you two if you promise to shut up, I've got a personal score to settle anyway."

Patamon smiled and flew around happily. "Alright Devimon, just as long as you try to be nice to your partner."

Devimon smirked as he opened the door. "Do I look like I play nice?"

"Just be good." Patamon said as he flew past him. "Here, let me talk to her first." He watched him disapear down the stairs.

Devimon could pick up most of the conversation with his keen hearing.

"Good news Angel, he said he wants to help us."

"Ok."

"And he said he's sorry for saying bad things. I think he only said those things because he didn't want you to know he likes you."

Devimon took a step to go downstairs and slap the flying rat in the mouth but was distracted by a thud in the hallway. He walked silently and stopped at what he supposed was the closet door and listened. He could make out a slight shuffling sound from with in.

"Devimon what are you doing?" Patamon asked from the top of the stairs.

Devimon wanted to shoot the thing from the air for being so stupid but instead put a finger to his lips. The shuffling sound ceased but Devimon could sense that there was something inside. He carefully put his hand on the doorknob and opened it quickly. A dazed Piedmon sat on the closet floor and peering up at him. Devimon hopped backwards and brought his claws to bare.

"Don't move clown."

"Clown?" The Piedmon asked in a thick latin accent.

Devimon recognized the voice instantly. "Wizardmon?"

"Wizardmon?" Piedmon echoed.

The old digimon was obviously right out of it. "Where's your son?"

Piedmon gave him a thoroughly confused look. "I don't know of any son, senor."

Devimon nodded and extended a hand to help the old mon up. He took it and stood werily.

"Take him downstairs." He told Angel.

She nodded and led Piedmon by the arm downstairs. Patamon didn't follow her and instead flew to him.

"What's going on Devimon?"

"That's Wizardmon, but there's something wrong with him. His son is probably still here, but I think Prince Vamdemon has already killed him. I'm going to look for the body." He left Patamon and began searching the rooms.

Sure enough he found Socerymons body laying in the middle of the bathroom. He appeared to have bled to death from a bite to the neck. He recognized the necklace the digimon was wearing from the photo he had seen earlier. The necklace had belonged to his mother Witchmon whom he knew had died some years before. On impulse he removed the necklace from the body. He figured that when Piedmon's memory returned he might want it. Patamon landed on his shoulder a moment later.

"Oh dear." The little digimon made the sign of the cross and closed his eyes in prayer.

Devimon turned and left to head downstairs with Patamon still perched on his shoulder. Angel met him at the bottom of the stairs. Piedmon was seated on a couch staring off into space holding a glass of water in his hand.

"Who is that guy? Is he mentally retarded or something?"

"No, that's Wizardmon. He's just in shock, he must have watched his son being killed."

"Oh, I've heard of that before, disassociation I think. Anyway, so what are we going to do with him? We can't just leave him here, he's a total basket case."

Patamon chimed in. "Well he can come with us. When we get back to my base there will be digimon there that can help him."

Devimon nodded his consent. He actually considered the old digimon the closest thing to a friend he had ever had and his son had been killed because of Prince Vamdemon's attempt to get him and Angel. It was the least thing he could to take care of the old mon.

Angel looked at Patamon. "Um, I think we had this predicument before. Just how are we suppost to get to get your base?"

Devimon groaned, he hated riding in cars and the thought of his partner at the wheel again filled him with dread but he knew there was no other alternative. "Piedmon's son was into cars. The last time I was in here he was rattling off about some car he was fixing up. A Cuniro?"

She gave him a confused look. "Never heard of that. But if it's some sort of muscle car then I know it's going to be a gas guzzler. I'm just taking a wild guess here but I don't think anyone is going to accept my Visa card in the Digital World."

"I'll see if Piedmon has money stashed around."

"Is the car around here? Maybe I should take a look at it first and see if anything needs to be fixed on it."

Devimon nodded in ageement. "In a garage in the alley probably."

"Ok, any ideas where the keys are?"

"Can't you just hot wire it?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a mechanic, not an electrician. I don't know how to do that. You'll just have to help me look for the keys."

"Fine." He brushed Patamon off his shoulder. "Keep Piedmon company and don't let him go upstairs, got it?"

"Ok Devimon." Patamon said as he flew over to Piedmon.

Devimon held out the necklace to Angel. "I want you to keep this for Piedmon, until he gets his memory back."

Angel took the necklace. "No problem."

"I'll be upstairs, check down here for the keys." He told her.

Devimon went through Wizardmon's room and eventually found an envelope full of money. There was only a few hundred dollars so he put it back. They would just have to make a stop at his apartment before they left the city and hope Prince Vamdemon wasn't waiting there. He doubted that since the old fool was obviously over confident and would assume that he would be too afraid to return.

He went into the bathroom and wrapped Socerymon's body in the shower curtain and carried it downstairs and out the back. He knew the last thing Piedmon would want to return to was the sight of his sons decomposing corpse which would likely send him into another episode. He walked outside into the back alley and heaved the body into a dumpster. He knew the body deserved better treatment but there wasn't much else he could do at the moment.

His partner stood at a door in the back hallway trying different keys in a locked door. "Get out of the way." He told her and he kicked the door in.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she flicked on the light.

He followed her into the garage and she turned to give him a strange look and laughed.

"A Cuniro huh? That's a Camaro." She said mentioning to the shiny black car.

"And why the hell would I care? Just see if you can start it."

"Alright, I have to give it to the kid though, he had good taste. I actually have one of these myself that I'm working on. A '69 Camaro Z28, the sweetest muscle car ever made in my opinion."

She popped the hood and peered at the motor. "He really loved this car, there isn't one stock part left in this baby. Look at that carburator and geez! Check out those headers! I'll bet this thing could blow the doors off that Trans Am. Where was this thing last night? This would have left Beelzemon in the dust..."

He let the human ramble on about the engine parts for a couple of minutes before finally loosing his patience. "I don't care what you do for a living! Just start the damn thing!" He growled.

She regarded him with a look of embarressment and nodded silently as she got in the drivers seat. The car roared to life and he was forced to cover his ears from the racket. Why anyone required such a display of strength through a piece of machinery was beyond Devimon's reasoning. She turned the car off a moment later and he removed his hands from his ears gratefully.

"How can you put up with this everyday?" He asked as she got out.

"I thought you didn't care what I did for a living." She replied irritated.

"I don't, just get your shit together because I wish to leave sometime today before our 'friends' return." He said as he walked back into where Piedmon and Patamon sat. "We'll be leaving shortly." He told them.

"Ok." Patamon replied cheerily. "Hey Devimon." Patamon called after him. "I never said thank you for helping us."

Devimon waved his hand in a dismissive gesture at the little digimon, he wasn't in the mood for anything gushy especially from a celestial digimon. He was parched so he helped himself to some water from the fridge. A few minutes later his partner appeared.

"I've put everything I need in the trunk so it's ready to go." She looked him over, her gaze lingering over his shorts and chuckled. "You're just going like that?"

"What's the matter?" He asked with a grin.

She chuckled again. "Nothing, just god help us if you get a chubby."

"What's a chubby?" Patamon asked from behind Angel and they both looked at eachother and broke out laughing leaving Patamon thoroughly confused.

"What?" Patamon insisted.

"Forget it. Let's get out of here." He told Patamon as he threw the empty water bottle into the sink.

-------------------------

Angel got into the drivers seat as Devimon opened the garage door that lead to the alley. She ran her fingers over the steering wheel tentatively.

"What are you thinking about Angel?" Patamon asked from her shoulder.

"Oh just that I'm lucky to be able to drive a car this awesome, but it feels weird. Like it doesn't belong to me." Devimon got in the front seat beside them but she ignored him. "When you work on your own car you sort of make it a reflection of you, it just feels weird to be driving a car meant for someone else... especially if that someone is dead."

"Get over it then." Devimon told her coldly.

She felt like smacking him but decided not to waste her energy on the moody digimon.

"Where are we going senorita Angelmon?" Piedmon asked behind her.

"We're going on a roadtrip." She told him.

He beamed happily. "You mean we're going sight seeing?"

"Yup." She replied as she started the car.

She marveled at the vehicles preformance, it was a work of perfection and Angel vowed not to smash it up if she could help it.

"Ok, is anyone going to tell me where I'm suppost to be headed or shall I just drive around aimlessly?" She asked as she turned onto the main street.

"I need to stop at my place before we leave town." Devimon told her.

"Sure thing."

They arrived at a run down apartment building a while later despite some confusing instructions courtesy of Devimon.

"Come with me." He instructed her. "And you keep Piedmon comapny." He told Patamon when he tried to follow Angel.

She followed him into his apartment and Devimon growled in frustration. Apparently someone had ripped his place apart. Angel stood in the middle of the living room and spied Devimon's clothing. His shirt was ripped badly but his pants appeared intact. She handed them to him and she really wasn't surprized when he just stripped off the shorts and put on the pants right infront of her. He donned the shirt despite the huge tears and she just laughed and shook her head helplessly, the guy apparently had little self respect or more likely just didn't give a damn.

Devimon busied himself sorting through a pile of papers and Angel wandered into the kitchen. She saw a pair of pliers and two long canine teeth in a pool of dried blood and beside the teeth a long curving scimitar with a blood red blade. She remembered seeing the gaping holes in Devimon's mouth earlier and she felt a stab of anger towards Mike and his slut of a partner.

Angel had been thoroughly surprized when she had seen Mike coming down the stairs of Wizardmon's shop, followed by a female version of Devimon. Mike had begun gloating about how he had tortured Vamdemon so brutally that he had dedigivolved back into Devimon. Most perplexing of all is when had told her that Vamdemon had tried to kill himself to save her.

He had said that her partner had tried to stab himself with a sword through the heart just to keep Prince Vamdemon from finding out where she was. She wasn't sure what to think of that. It probably wasn't true coming from Mike but if it was, why would Devimon do that? God he was complex for a male, she thought to herself as she picked up the blood red sword. She prefered people to be a lot less complicated and the ones who were, she just did her best to avoid but she couldn't deny her attraction to her partner. She knew she should just forget it but it was kind of hard now that he was going to be pratically shadowing her from now on.

She marvled at the swords craftsmanship. She knew almost nothing about swords but she could feel the weapons incredible balance. "Is this yours?" She asked as Devimon entered the kitchen.

"Yes." He answered as he handed her a piece of paper and took the sword. "Can you read this?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered slowly as she accepted the paper.

"Well?" He asked as if waiting for something and she suddenly understood.

"You can't read?!" She asked increduously.

He sighed irritated. "No, I can't read ok? Will you please read it?"

"Alright, calm down. I'm not making fun of you. It looks like a bank statement."

Some of the information on the paper was confusing. _Devimon, Champion Level, Fallen Angel, Virus._

"What are you looking for specifically?" She asked.

"What's the date on it?"

"Uhh, March 18, 2007."

"Good, what's the amount on the bottom?"

"Fifty thousand dollars? Whoa, you're pretty loaded."

"Hardly." He said as he snatched the paper back.

"How come you can't read?" She asked as they left the apartment.

"I was a wild digimon before I came to the city so I really haven't been here that long."

"I see, I can teach you to read if you want. Well if we ever have the time that is."

He grunted with amusement. "You know, I wouldn't waste your time on me."

"Fine." She said in resignation as they exited the building.

The desert sun had sunk below the buildings but it was still sweltering.

"I need to go to the bank before it closes. It's just a couple blocks away, we'll walk."

Angel was amazed by the way the digimon threw themselves out their way when the two walked down the sidewalk. Some meaner looking ones treated Devimon to a piercing glare but he just looked right past them.

"You always this popular before?" She asked with a chuckle.

A large pink bird carrying a school bag ran up to her. "Oh my GOD! A real human Tamer. Can I get your autograph?" It thrust a piece of paper and a marker at her. "Make it out to Biyomon please!"

"Forget it." Devimon growled.

"Aww Devimon, we can't deny our adoring fans." She took the paper and signed it: _To our biggest fan Biyomon, Stay in school and don't do drugs. Love Angel and Devimon from the Holy Allied Forces. xoxo._

"Oh my GOD! I can't beleive it, Palmon's going to be SO jealous!" It jumped up as it took the paper and skipped happily down the street.

"Can we go now?" Devimon asked through clenched teeth as he pushed her forward.

"Yah yah." She muttered.

The First Bank of Pueblo Fantasma was a large white romanesque building that contrasted with the rest of the surrounding structures. Inside was huge and long line ups of digimon waited for the tellers. They took their place in the line up and some star shaped security digimon gave them a hard stare. Most of the bank customers had soon turned to regard the strange pair and were whispering among themselves. An orange monkey infront of them was eyeing her curiously and she turned to Devimon.

"What did you bring me here for? That chimp guy is creeping me out."

"I can't protect you if you're not with me." He said simply.

"Alright, fine." She said in resignation.

She just hated all those eyes on her but Devimon seemed to be having an anxiety attack. He clicked the claws on one hand nervously and she could hear him grinding his teeth. He looked incredibly tense and Angel experienced an odd sensation. She couldn't indentify it but she felt the digivice vibrate a little in her pocket. She took it out and the screen flashed dully at her. She couldn't make heads or tails of it but when she looked up at her partner she began to understand. The poor guy was so nervous and anxious he was getting ready to digivolve.

She laid her hand on his arm. "Just relax..." She began.

He jerked his arm away and growled. "Shut up!"

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the front of the line, shoving digimon as he went. He threw aside a tall yellow fox that walked on two legs. Devimon threw the paper on the counter and tapped it.

"I want my money." He growled to the banker teller.

The short green frog with a tuba around it's neck just sat and stared at Angel in wonder. Devimon slammed his fist on the counter. "Stop gawking at the human and bring me my money!"

"Excuse me you two." A western accented voice came from behind.

Angel and Devimon turned to find themselves surrounded by four star shaped digimon. She could see Devimon tense even more, if that was even possible given how incredibly tense he already was. He looked like he was about to explode and Angel stepped forward to handle the star digimon. "Can I help you?"

"You and your partner are upsetting the other patrons, perhaps you should leave." The lead digimon said.

"I must say you gentlemen, are doing a fine job of upholding the order but you don't have to worry about my partner here. He looks fierce but he's really a pussycat."

"Yes miss but his actions seem to dictate otherwise."

"Excuse me sir, but we've been almost killed about ten times in the past two days, perhaps you can forgive my partner if he's a little on edge. And we're not with Prince Vamdemon if that's what's bothering you." She batted her eyes and smiled innocently. "Do I look like I belong on the side of evil?"

"Well when you put it that way missy." The star digimon said in a more relaxed tone.

Angel smiled widely. "And I mean it, you gentlemen are doing an excellent job. I just wish there more humans like you in my world, a lot of places could use dedicated law enforcers, most of ours are corrupt and can't be trusted."

The star digimon appeared to blush. "Oh that's too bad missy, but I have to say a lot of us look up to the Holy Forces for inspiration."

"Really?" She beamed at him.

It placed a hand behind it's head bashfully. "Sure little lady, you and your partner can finish up your business. We'll keep watch and make sure no one bothers you, but just make sure your partner doesn't cause a ruckus."

"No problem." She chirped.

She looked at Devimon who was staring at her in disbelief and winked at him. She joined him at the teller and took the paper. "Excuse me, but my partner would like a withdrawl please."

They finished up the banking and left and Angel turned to Devimon. "You really need to relax a little, I mean hate all those eyes on me too but you looked like you were going to blow a gasket back there." He turned to glare at her but she didn't back down. "Look Devimon if you go around being uptight all the time you're going to die really young from a heart attack."

"What makes think that I want to live a long time?" He growled.

Angel looked at him sadly. "That's pretty jaded Devimon. Even I'm not that jaded."

He looked away. "Good for you."

"I just want to know why, what happened to make you like this?" She asked, although she had already figured it out.

"Nothing happened, just shut up."

"It's that LadyDevimon chick isn't it? You used to like her but she broke your heart." It was more of a statement than a question, the guy was totally transparent.

He whirled on her his red eyes blazing. "You shut your mouth human. Who told you that?"

She met his gaze evenly, she knew she had hit a soft spot. "No one told me anything Devimon, you did. It's written all over you."

Devimon started walking again and she caught his arm. She knew she couldn't make the rest of the trip with someone who didn't really want to be there so she pushed down her nervousness. "Look Devimon, let's lay the cards on the table, I do want to be your partner and I still really like you even though you keep pushing me away and hell, I'll be honest, you're pretty easy on the eyes. But I don't want you as my partner unless you actually want to be mine. If you don't want to be, then please do me a favour and just walk away right now... I'm dead serious."

He broke eye contact with her and looked at the ground with clenched teeth. "You really know how to get to the point and put a mon on the spot..." He paused for a moment and then looked deep into her eyes, he seemed to let go and relax. "But I think that's what I like about you." His tough guy demenour returned a moment later and he started walking again. "Let's go, Piedmon and that flying rat are waiting for us."

Angel was speechless, she had really beleived that he was going to walk away. She smiled and ran to catch up with him. When they got back to the car a worried Patamon flew out to meet them. "Where were you? I didn't know whether to go after you or not."

Devimon crossed his arms. "Just cool it Patamon. I can take care of her just fine you know."

Angel chuckled. "Gee Devimon, you didn't call him a flying rat, are you feeling ok?"

"Very funny, just get the fuck in." She got in the drivers seat and he shut the door for her.

Piedmon tapped her on the shoulder after half an hour of driving. "Senorita Angelmon, tengo caliente y hambre y... tengo que... ir al bano."

Angel laughed. "Why didn't you say something sooner? Here, I'll stop at a gas station the car needs gas anyway, we're only at a quarter tank."

The line up for the gas pumps was long and Angel sighed as she shut off the engine. "Piedmon, why don't you go the little boys room now and hey Patamon why don't you go with him? Get us something to eat and drink, I'm starving. Devimon give them some money."

Just as she was pulling up to the gas pump a pimped out blue Honda Civic cut her off. She honked the horn and yelled out the window. "Hey! Fuck you, you yankee asshole!"

She looked at Devimon who was grinning. "Yankee?" He asked.

"Yah, you dumb ass Americans are really rude."

"I should have guessed you were a canuck."

She grinned widely and pulled up her right sleeve to reveal a small red maple leaf tatoo. "Of course."

The Civic pulled away and Angel pulled up to the pump and got out to pump the gas. She saw that the Civic was parked across the parking lot and she watched watched a green android frankenstein digimon get out. He pulled off his sun glasses and stared intently at Angel. She flipped him the bird as she leaned casually against the car. Patamon and Piedmon returned a moment later with food and drinks and Angel grabbed a Gatorade. They all climbed in the car and as she passed the green digimon and the Civic she gave him the middle finger again and took off laughing. The finally got to the freeway when Piedmon tapped her on the shoulder again.

"Lo siento senorita Angelmon... pero tengo que ir..." Angel cut Piedmon off.

"To the bathroom. Again." She sighed, they would never get anywhere like this but she couldn't blame the poor guy considering he had just gone through hell.

Fortunately they hadn't completely left the city behind yet and Angel pulled off a near by exit and found a gas station and they waited for Piedmon. Angel watched the last of the sun set and frowned when four small cars pulled up. She recognized the frankenstein guy in the blue Civic.

Angel grinned mischeiviously. "Oh look Devimon, more fans. Maybe we should go and sign some autographs. What do you say?"

"Sounds lovely."

They watched three other digimon hop out of their cars as Devimon and Angel got out. Angel knew that Devimon would likely start blasting before she had a chance to talk to them so she walked ahead of him and stopped infront of the frankenstein.

"You got a problem?" She spat.

He smiled revealing a couple of missing teeth. "Don't be so hostile Tamer. My friends and were just admiring that Camaro. Yours?"

"For now."

"How about a race?"

Angel Laughed. "Against those bitch ass rides? Hell no, I wouldn't want to hurt your precious egos."

The frankenstein grunted in amusement. "Are you calling my friends and I bitches?"

"Gee, you're really smart, you deserve a gold star."

"Oh that's not nice Tamer, I was just asking for a friendly race."

Angel raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look let's not waste eachothers time with petty insults, threats and pointless displays of strength. Let me guess you want to steal my car. Am I correct?"

Piedmon came up from behind. "Senorita Angelmon? "

"Piedmon just get in the car." She told him sternly.

"Don't you move bozo!" The green digimon boomed and then he turned back to Angel. "Alright, you got me! Your Z28 would make a nice trophy and the fact that I ripped it off a Tamer makes the thought even more appealing." He looked at Devimon and laughed. "Little Tamer do you really think that your champion partner can hold off four megas? Even if he digivolves he'll still just be an ultimate. Just give me the keys and we won't kill you, you mouthy little bitch."

Angel could feel a familiar sensation flow through her and smiled. "I do beleive he just insulted both of us Devimon." She put her hand to the side her face and tapped her cheek thoughtfully. "You know it be so easy to just get back in the car and leave those little chick cars in the dust. But I don't know, it's been a stressful day and kicking their asses WOULD be a great way to blow off some steam. What do you say partner? I'll leave it up to you, gentlemen's choice."

Devimon looked at her, his red eyes twinkling with delight. "Do you really have to ask?"

She pulled out the digivice and tried to focus her energy towards Devimon. When he had first digivolved she had figured that he had been able to do it because she had been sending strong energy out of anger. And especially after the bank incident she believed that she had prevented him from spontaniously digivolving by unconsciously with holding her energy during that incident.

It seemed to work and the digivice began to emmit a blazing light making the four digimon take a step back. An incredible feeling ran through her as she watched her partner become obscured by darkness and begin to transform. For a fleeting moment she felt their essenses connect and she wondered why she had never noticed the feeling the first time.

"Devimon digivolve to... Vamdemon!" He looked at Angel and smiled to reveal two intact fangs.

She returned his smile and his ice blue eyes sparkled with an inner fire she had never noticed before.

"Impressive display." The frankenstein laughed but Angel noted that the other three digimon looked uneasy.

"Not as impressive as this... Crimson Lightning!"

Vamdemon feinted the attack and ran to hit the distracted digimon with a flying kick to the stomache. The digimon was sent flying backwards into his comrads and Vamdemon treated them to his mocking laugh as all four digimon struggled to regain their feet.

"I will not be beaten down by an ultimate!" The green digimon roared when he had finally gotten to his feet.

One of his comrads caught him by the shoulder. "Boltmon, I told you a Tamer would be trouble not to mention the fact that they have a Piedmon with them, let's just leave 'em. I have bad feeling about this."

"You always have a bad feeling PileVolcamon! Just shut up and let me handle this if you're too scared." Boltmon sneered at his comrad.

"Brother, listen to me! No car is worth your life! That Vamdemon took down a Beelzemon in Blast Mode, you were right there when the news came on!"

Angel looked on in surprize, she saw her partner take a step forward, presumably to attack the distracted digimon but suddenly it just didn't feel right. "Vamdemon don't!" She called as she ran to his side.

He looked at her with surprize and then irritation. "What?" He growled.

"Get out of here PileVolcamon, you're not my keeper!" Boltmon snarled at his brother.

Angel placed a hand on her partner's arm to make sure he didn't attack the two digimon.

"Boltmon, you're fucking high as a kite! You've got a girlfriend with egg at home! You're playing this gangster life and you've pulled me into it but I'm telling you I want out. That Vamdemon may be an ultimate but he's got a Tamer which means he much stronger than ultimate or even mega."

Angel pulled on Vamdemon's arm. "Let's get out of here."

Vamdemon looked on for a moment and then nodded in agreement and they turned to leave with Vamdemon keeping a wary eye on the four.

"Don't you move ultimate or I'll slice your Tamer in two!" Boltmon roared as he summoned a massive battle axe from seemingly thin air.

Both Angel and Vamdemon turned to regard Boltmon, though Angel noted the dangerous gleam in her partner eyes.

"Please don't kill my brother, he doesn't know..." PileVolcamon was cut off by a back hand courtesy of Boltmon.

PileVolcamon put a hand to his face in disbelief but then regarded his brother with tears in his eyes. "You can go and get yourself killed, you're right I'm not your keeper. I can't be held responsible for what happens to you anymore little brother. Valkyrimon, HiAndromon, let's get out of here."

"Then run you cowards!" Boltmon screamed as the three digimon nodded to eachother and walked back to their cars. He turned back to Angel and Vamdemon with a feral growl.

Angel could see the strange look in his eyes and she knew for sure that the guy was high on drugs. "Go home Boltmon, you're ripped right out of your bloody tree."

"Shut up bitch, what do you know about anything?"

"I know a drug addicted loser when I see one." Angel grabbed Vamdemon's arm. "We're leaving."

"You're not going anywhere bitch and I'm taking your car! Tomahawk Crunch!" Boltmon sent the massive battle axe spinning toward Vamdemon and Angel.

Before Angel could even think her partner jumped on her pushing her to the ground as the axe spun over their heads. He sprung to his feet to face Boltmon.

"Nightmare Claw!" Vamdemon unleashed a burst of dark energy hitting Boltmon square in the chest, knocking him right on his ass.

Angel regained her feet and headed back to the car knowing she would only get in her partners way if she hung around the fighting.

Boltmon jumped up and launched an attack toward her. "Tomahawk Crunch!"

"Crimson Lightning!" Vamdemon intercepted the weapon with his energy whip and threw it off course only to have the axe reappear in Boltmon's hand a moment later.

Angel turned her head as she ran and ended up tripping to fall flat on her face. She cursed her clumbsiness and looked just in time to see Boltmon phaze infront of her. Her eyes opened wide in terror as she saw him lift his axe over his head and realized that there was no way that her partner could get to her in time.

"Trump Sword!"

Angel cringed expecting to be cut in two but instead looked up surprized to see four large swords embedded in Boltmon's chest. The stricken digimon remained standing for a brief moment but then started to sink slowly to his knees. He looked at her with a profound sadness before falling on his side gasping for breath. He closed his eyes as his life force slowly faded away. A sound to her left brought her back to attention.

Piedmon stood a few feet away his hands shaking and tears forming in his eyes. "I can't remember almost anything but I remember that it's against God's law to kill another digimon." Piedmon covered his face with one hand and sobbed.

Angel shook off the her initial shock and got to her feet to stand at Piedmon's side. "Thank you, for saving my life." She told him quietly as she laid a hand on his arm.

He pulled his hand away from his face and gave her a weak smile. "Perhaps God will forgive me for saving a beautiful creature like you."

Patamon came from behind and landed on Piedmon's shoulder. "Of course God will forgive you. You didn't mean to hurt him, you were only trying to save Angel."

"Gracias." He said as he wiped away his tears.

Angel could only imagine what the old digimon was going through and on an impulse threw her arms around him. He returned the embrace and they stood like that for a few moments before he pulled away. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek softly. "I wish I had a daughter like you."

Angel smiled, embaressed. "I never had a dad, but I'd bet you'd make a cool one."

"That's so sweet." Patamon said.

Angel looked around suddenly remembering her partner but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Vamdemon?"

"I saw him fly around the gas station." Patamon told her. "I think he's upset that you almost got hurt so maybe you should go talk to him Angel."

Angel nodded and as she walked around to the front of the gas station, she could see the first stars of the evening begin to appear in the darkening sky. When she had walked around nearly the whole building she sighed and gave up. He could fly and she couldn't, so if he didn't want to be found, she knew she wouldn't find him.

"He's taken off somewhere." Angel told Patamon and Piedmon at the car. "I swear, the guy has more mood swings than a woman with PMS. What's he so upset about anyway? I didn't die so what's the big deal?"

"He is angry with himself that he could not protect you and that you almost died because of it." Piedmon told her.

Angel rolled her eyes. "So it's an ego thing?"

"No, I think that he's more upset he could have lost you." Piedmon replied.

"Oh." Angel ran her fingers through her hair uncomfortably. "Well what should we do? We have no idea where he is and it's getting quite dark."

"We'll just have to wait for him." Patamom told her.

"Yes, he'll come back when he's ready." Piedmon added.

Angel sighed, she knew that Piedmon was just trying to be nice and covering for Vamdemon's ego problem. "You guys are letting him off easy. He's just pouting because he realized he's not the strongest guy in the world." She pulled out her digivice. "Patamon, how do I use this thing? I'm going after him, I'm not going to let him sit out there moping around. The longer we sit around, the more negative attention we're going to invite. We're better off if we get going."

She pushed a few buttons on the digivice with out waiting for Patamon to answer and scrolled through the menu screen she had brought up on the small screen. She selected locator and a holographic compass jumped out at her. The indicator pointed to desert wasteland behind the gas station and Angel shut off the compass with out a word and turned to the two dumbfounded digimon.

"I'm going alone, and don't argue with me because you can't talk me out of it."

Patamon forwned. "Oh dear, you're not mad at him again are you?"

Angel shook her head. "No, that's not it. I just want to know what his problem is, just when I thought I had him figured out he goes and takes off again. I want to help him! He makes himself out as this asshole to push everyone away but I don't think that's what he really wants. Anyway, I'm gonna smack some sense into him and bring him back. This is between him and me so please don't follow me."

"Angel, you really shouldn't go out there. When you leave the cities, you're in the territory of the beast type digimon and most of them are aren't very friendly." Patamon told her as she started out into the dark shrub filled desert.

Piedmon spoke up. "Let her go, I have a feeling her partner is close by and won't let her be harmed."

Patamon sighed. "You're probably right Piedmon. Well Angel, if I can't talk you out of it then please be careful. We'll look out for you from here."

"And Angel," Piedmon called to her. "Be careful of snakes and bugs out there and of course God bless."

Angel turned her head and smiled. She was quite surprized that they had let her go with out putting a big fight. "Thank you. Don't worry, I'll be back soon, I promise."

She set off at a brisk pace and soon left the gas station behind. Night had fallen making it difficult to see but she knew all she had to do was walk in his general direction and he would find her eventually. The walk became increasingly uphill until she came upon the edge of a cliff that over looked a black canyon. She looked over the edge but there was no way to know how deep it was. She sighed and pulled out her digivice and brought up the locator again. Sure enough it pointed across the canyon although she could tell by the indicator that he wasn't that far away.

Angel decided to wait him out and sat on the edge of the canyon and looked up at the sky. A million twinkling lights dotted the black canopy above her and she marvled at the sheer magnitude of the universe. A soft breeze caressed her and she took a deep breath of the desert air and smiled. She didn't think she had ever seen a more beautiful night.

"I haven't seen the stars like this since I was a wild digimon."

Angel whipped her head around in surprize at the deep voice and smiled at the gorgeous blonde vampire standing beside her. He looked down at her, his black cape fluttering lightly in the breeze. "Took you long enough."

He smiled back at her and reached a hand to help her up. She took it and instead of helping her stand on the solid ground he pulled her against him and rose into the air. They ascended quickly and Angel laughed at the sheer thrill of the ride. He finally stopped and Angel looked out at the city. It was an amazing sight to see the massive digimon city from so high up. He began to loosen his grip on her and she clung to him in surprize.

"Just let go, trust me." He told her softly.

Although it went against her every instinct she slowly let go and found herself being held up by some unseen force. She chuckled. "Is there anything you can't do?"

He smiled widely and took one of her hands. "My dear you don't need to use flattery to win my heart, it already belongs to you."

She looked at him utterly surprized. "What?"

He pulled her a little closer. "Angel my dear, I want you to know how sorry I am for leaving you yesterday. It was difficult for me to admit to myself that I cared about you."

Angel looked into his ice blue eyes and saw the sincerity in them. "You don't need to be sorry, I should apologize to you for what my co worker did to you."

He chuckled softly. "So that's how you know him. I thought it was something else."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you joking? He's revolting and a total coward. Besides, I prefer blondes." She winked at him.

He smiled again. "Do you realize the power you hold over me?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "I..I don't know if I understand what you mean."

"Yes you do." He told her in a voice that was almost a whisper.

A thousand thoughts went through her mind at once. Her heart was beating so hard she could could hardly breathe. He looked at her concerned.

"My dear, please don't be afraid. I promise I will never hurt you again."

She tried to relax and nodded. He pulled her against him and embraced her tightly. She sighed contentedly and laid her head against his chest. Nothing in the world had ever felt so right to her. He pulled away a few moments later and brushed away a few loose strands of hair from her face. His blue eyes twinkled in the city's light and he leaned in to place his lips over hers.

His lips parted and she responded in kind. His kiss was gentle yet she could feel his passion as he traced her mouth with his tongue. He finally withdrew and took both of her trembling hands in his. "Angel my dearest, I don't think I could ever bare to to see you be harmed again. I want to come away with me."

"Vamdemon?" She whispered.

"Please, you must know how deeply I care for you. I'll take care of you and you won't want for anything, I promise. I love you Angel."

She smiled at him tears in her eyes. "That's the first time anyone's ever said that to me." She took a deep breath and let it out. "I love you too Vamdemon."

"Then come away with me." He pleaded. "Forget the war, forget your life before, we'll start a new life together. Everything will be different for us."

Angel sighed, she truly felt torn. She knew she wanted to go with him and forget everything. She wanted it more than anything but she couldn't forget Patamon and Piedmon either.

She looked down and broke eye contact with him. "I don't know."

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face. He leaned in and kissed her again and she melted in his arms. He pulled away and looked deeply in her eyes. "Please say yes Angel."

She threw her arms around him. "Yes Vamdemon, yes."

**What is Angel thinking? How can she turn her back on Piedmon and Patamon after they've both saved her life before? You'll have to find out what happens in my next chapter! HA HA HA -evil laugh-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(I restarted this chapter about 3 times. I don't know why but I really got stuck. I was sick a lot, so that might have had a bit to do with it. You may notice an improvement with my grammar (it's still not perfect). And I still have the other starts to this chapter saved, I may put them up for fun one day (they really do suck). PS: This story is mature, RATED R, I don't own digimon, and stuff.)**

Vamdemon returned her sudden embrace. The giddy feeling it gave her nearly overwhelmed Angel. No one had ever looked at her that way, touched her that way or wanted her that way. Looking into his ice blue eyes, which resembled smoldering pools of passion at the moment, made her blush so she buried her face into his chest and sighed contentedly.

He chuckled. "I promise, you won't regret this."

Angel looked up. "But I'm still worried about Piedmon and Patamon. Can't we just make sure they're okay?"

Vamdemon sighed but she pressed him. "Please, we don't have to talk to them, but... I just can't leave them like that."

He let go of her and bowed slightly, his blonde bangs fluttering in the breeze. "As you wish, my dear. I am but your servant."

"Thank you."

He chuckled. "My dearest, how could I possibly resist your charm?"

"I don't know," she laughed. "Well, it could be that drug I slipped you."

"Mmmmm, yes, you must have intoxicated me."

"You must seriously be drunk when I think about it. You hated my guts a day ago."

His brow furrowed. "What would make you think that? I told you I was sorry for what happened last night."

"Well, you looked pretty cranky when we first met..."

He interrupted with laughter. "My dearest, do you realize that before that day, no digimon had ever succeeded in taking me by surprise so completely? You had me under your spell the moment I saw you. Why do you think I came back for you?"

She blushed again and looked down at the city lights. "Well, are we just going to float around all night or what?"

He smiled as he took her hand and they flew down to the desert below. They touched ground a good distance from the gas station and Vamdemon turned to her. "Angel, I don't see them, " he told her. "However, I would like to get my sword back. I paid a fortune for the thing."

"Ok," she replied. "Should I stay here?"

"No," he told her sharply and Angel shot him a questioning look. "I don't want to leave you unprotected," he continued in a softer tone. "Especially after the last incident."

"I see," Angel smiled. "But I have a question, why did you run away before?"

"Angel, I..." he began but he shut his mouth and snapped his head around toward the Camaro.

Angel looked on in disbelief as Mike and his partner, LadyDevimon sauntered around the car to check it out. Before she could blink Vamdemon had placed his arms around her in a protective grasp. He sighed quietly but deeply with a hint of a growl as he turned away from the car and toward the desert.

"What are you doing?" Angel hissed.

"I'm not going to stick around and wait for Prince Vam-Dick to show up," he whispered harshly.

"But look at them, they're asking to have their asses handed to them," she muttered. Angel wanted more than anything to stomp Mike out of existence and struggled in her partner's grasp. "Vamdemon, you don't understand, it's personal between him and I. Just distract her while I beat the crap out of him."

Vamdemon was clearly holding back laughter and it hurt her. She stopped struggling as hot tears stung her eyes. "You DON'T understand," she managed to croak. She couldn't believe he didn't want to engage them, especially after they had obviously tortured him almost to death. "What is your problem? I know you're way stronger than them."

He growled, a low feral sound. "I'm not invincible! I cannot defeat Prince Vamdemon quickly or easily, Angel."

"Ok," she said in a defeated tone, remembering how brutally beaten he had been as Devimon.

"Angel, my dear," he whispered as he turned her to face him. "I don't care about being the world's strongest digimon. I want to leave here and forget everything. I only want you to come with me, like I asked you before."

The look he gave her nearly made her swoon. Her tongue stuck in her mouth and all she could manage was a nod. He smiled and brushed his lips softly against hers. "I think Piedmon and Patamon have managed to escape." Vamdemon told her. "Let's go."

Angel was ready to comply when suddenly she was overcome by the realization that Mike and LadyDevimon standing in the open, near the car, was just a ruse to bring her and Vamdemon out of hiding. That, in fact, Patamon and Piedmon were most likely being held hostage. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised that her partner would be more than willing to leave Piedmon and Patamon to fend for themselves, but she found herself staring at him in shock. "We can't just leave them!" She managed to whisper after a moment. "I know you know that Patamon and Piedmon haven't got away!"

He sighed. "Yes, but I know they wouldn't want me to risk your safety on their behalf."

Angel couldn't believe she was hearing this. That Vamdemon was so jealous that he would let Patamon and Piedmon die at the enemy's hands. Anger began to cloud whatever feelings she had began to develop for the vampire. "Fine, I'll go get them myself!" She declared.

He shot her a grin. "That's absurd. You know I won't let you."

She tried to calm herself and nodded. "Yes, I know." She looked up carefully at him and his attention was focused intently on LadyDevimon and that fuck-tard, Mike. Angel didn't try to kid herself, she knew she cared for Vamdemon, even when he was being infuriatingly haughty. On the other hand, she wasn't going to run like a coward while Patamon and Piedmon were possibly being tortured or even killed. She bent slowly, pretending to fiddle with her work boots but instead she grabbed a big handful of sand. The few seconds it would buy would be enough for her to cause a ruckus and grab everyone in sight's attention. Then her partner would be forced into action. Vamdemon was impossibly strong, no other digimon stood a chance against him.

"What are you doing?" He asked carefully.

Angel looked up and flashed him a sly grin before flinging the handful of sand toward his face. She watched in amazement as he, somehow expecting the trick, stopped the sand with his mind. Before she could move a few centimetres, Vamdemon had wrapped his arms around her to prevent any escape and placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. The pressure he was exerting hurt, but she struggled despite the futility. Tears filled her eyes and over flowed onto his gloved hand.

"Angel, I don't know why you're making this so difficult. I'm your partner, my only desire is to protect you," he told her soothingly as he shifted his grip over her mouth and nose.

Lack of oxygen quickly overwhelmed her. She couldn't believe her stupid partner was accidentally suffocating her and she kicked and punched at him in a panic. Stars began to swim in her vision and at this hazy point, she wasn't even surprised when she heard a stranger's voice.

"Uhhh, Vamdemon," the male voice declared in a smooth, self assured tone. "You're smothering your tamer."

Vamdemon took his hand off her mouth and nose and Angel inhaled frantically as she turned to pound her fists on her partner's chest. "God, you are retarded!"

Vamdemon didn't answer and instead took to the sky with her to gain a vantage point over the newcomer, or newcomers she discovered. The first person, and most likely the speaker, was a tallish very obese Caucasian man in his forties who sported thinning salt and pepper hair and a matching long beard. His khaki pants, held up with suspenders and white polo shirt made him look completely out of place beside what she assumed was his digimon partner. The digimon was a short demonic creature with eyes painted on it's mask and it's real eyes in it's palms. Angel she sneered at the digimon in disgust. The Digital World just couldn't give her a moments peace. "Okay, you win," she told Vamdemon. "We can go now."

"Go?" The demon digimon asked in a whiny high pitched voice. In the distance Angel could see LadyDevimon and Mike making their way over.

"Yes, go," Vamdemon answered, irritation obvious in his voice. Whether at her or the digimon, Angel couldn't tell.

The fat man laughed. "Now why would you leave, especially when we have your leader in our possession?"

Vamdemon laughed right back at him. "You must be a fool to think that my ties to him are that strong. I'm not going to risk everything to come dashing in to save him."

"I'm getting the idea that your tamer doesn't see it the same way you do," the man replied.

"So what if she doesn't?" Vamdemon growled. "Her sentimental attachment to the flying rat has clouded her judgement."

Angel rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. The way the man stared them down made her uneasy.

"What a pathetic partnership," the man taunted. "You can't even agree, and yet, as I look at the two of you I can see that you're both incredibly infatuated with each other. Are you two going to be the first to create a human/digimon cross breed?"

Angel glared at the man. "Why don't you bend over, give yourself a blow job and shut the fuck up?! Oh wait, you're too bloody fat!"

The man actually appeared to be taken aback and Angel grinned. "Where on earth did you learn to speak like a whore?" He asked with a sneer and her smile faded instantly. "I suppose your parents are most likely to blame..."

Angel had heard enough. "Vamdemon, shut that old fuck up!" She yelled in a rage.

LadyDevimon and Mike, in her arms, floated to the ground beside the man and his digimon. "Don't start the party with out us," LadyDevimon purred.

Mike looked up at her and Angel glared back at him. "Don't you two look like a happy couple," Mike commented in an amused tone.

Angel could feel her partner tense up. "You, human, will be the first to die," Vamdemon declared, icily.

"You were always so dramatic, Vamdemon," LadyDevimon told him with a sigh.

"No, before you all go at each other," the fat, middle aged man interrupted. "I want to know how you're all so intertwined. Prince Vamdemon left me with very few details."

Angel scoffed at him. "Just try and make me talk, blimp."

"Be quiet, you little whore," the man replied. "I can see that you hate our new tamer, but why? He's a strapping, good looking, young man."

"Looks aren't everything, fatso," Angel answered.

"There's more to it than that, and I want to hear it from you."

"Fuck off, old man," Angel told him, beginning to feel irritated. She wondered why her partner hadn't begun blasting them.

"Now, why don't you want to talk about it? Did you used to like him?" The fat man prodded.

"No, not really," she answered.

"You liked him a little at first, right? You'd be blind if you didn't."

Angel paused for a moment. What was Vamdemon waiting for? She thought to herself. She couldn't see his face from the way he held her so she could only assume the fat man wasn't the only one interested in her answers. "Okay," answered. "Fine, yes."

Lard ass looked amused. "I thought so. But what made you stop liking him? Did he get a girlfriend and flaunt her around? Or make fun of you?"

As her mind began to dwell on past events, Angel became increasingly angry. "Why in the hell do you care about any of this?"

"You're avoiding my question. What made you change your mind about him?"

"Nothing," Angel snarled. "Happy?"

The fat man furrowed his brow. "No. What is so bad, you can't even talk about it?"

She balled her hands into fists. "Maybe I just don't want to talk about it to you, you lard assed fuck!"

"You have nothing to lose, why not say what you want to say?" He cooed.

Angel wanted nothing more than for her partner to strike the man dead, right there. "No," she managed after a moment.

"You're embarrassed. Did you proposition him and he turned you down?"

"What?" Angel snapped.

"You heard me," the fat man said, unwavering.

A tear slid down her cheek, unexpectedly. Then another.

"I knew it, you are a little whore," he taunted.

"It wasn't like that!" She screamed. "He tried to rape me!"

"What?" Vamdemon asked, surprised. "Is that true?" He turned her to face him and she nodded and buried her face in his chest.

"You tried to rape HER?" The fat man asked Mike, incredulously. "That doesn't make any sense."

"You're right," Mike replied, angrily and Angel turned to glare at Mike with all the dark force she could muster. "It doesn't make any sense and for the last time Angel, it wasn't me!"

She couldn't believe her ears. "God, you have nothing to lose!" She told him. "Why don't YOU just admit it?"

"Read my lips!" Mike yelled up at her, in frustration. "I didn't do it! What the hell is your problem? Why would I do that? I can get a hotter piece of ass than you, any day."

Could he really have not done it? She thought to herself. A moment later her train of thought was broken by her partner. "I find your continued existence an annoyance..."

He was cut off by the man. "No, this is even more interesting than I first thought. That boy liked you, my dear. Were you really so blind as to not see that?"

Angel actually laughed at him. "You have to be kidding me! What are you? Some kind of shrink?"

"Perhaps," he replied with a grin.

"Robert," Mike growled. "Why don't you stop blabbering?"

"That's Mr. Hubastor to you, young man," he said, evenly. "Watch your tone."

"Vamdemon," Angel implored. "Can we go now, please? I don't care about any of this anymore."

The fat man laughed. "How far do you think you two will get? There's nine other tamers and their digimon all around this county, watching out for you, in case you tried to make an escape."

"You bloated fool," Vamdemon replied, obviously very self assured. "You have very little understanding of the nature of my ultimate form..."

"Save it, Vamdemon," the man began to interrupt. "If they don't track you, then Prince Vamdemon himself will. You know that, don't you? Otherwise, you would have already left of your own accord."

Her partner growled and she could feel him tense up as he shifted her to one arm. "You want a fight? You got one!" He roared and just when Angel thought there couldn't be anymore surprises for the evening, her attention, as well as everyoneelse's was diverted to the sky.

"Cyberdramon!" Shouted a distant male voice. "Digivolve!"

"Dracmon!" The fat man shouted in response.

There was a flash of light from the approaching object, or digimon as it streaked toward them and the digimon, Dracmon, began to emit an eerie shadowy glow. "Dracmon warp digivolve to... GranDracmon!" A large vampiric centaur stood before them and Angel spied the look of dread on her partner's face.

The rapidly approaching digimon was almost on top of them. "Cyberdramon digivolve to... Justimon!"

GranDracmon laughed, a deep bellowing from with in his chest. "Justimon!"

Justimon landed heavily between GranDracmon, and Angel and Vamdemon. "GranDracmon," he began as he helped a human, obviously his tamer, down from his shoulders. "There are reinforcements on the way, let these two go..."

The movement was so fast, Angel didn't register it until the attack had struck GranDracmon. "Crimson Lightning!" Vamdemon's attack hit the centaur like digimon in the face but didn't appear to leave any damage.

Terror gripped Angel as GranDracmon looked up at them and the newly arrived tamer interjected. "Vamdemon, back off!"

Vamdemon narrowed his eyes but then laughed. "So be it!" Angel gasped as Vamdemon began to take off rapidly but his ascent halted quickly and they began a descent back toward the others. Angel noted the strange look on her partners face.

"Vamdemon?" She whispered as they set down in front of GranDrac, who towered over them.

"Justimon, Dylan, don't move," the fat man, Robert, instructed the pair. They hesitated but didn't attempt to make a move.

"Tamer," GranDracmon peered down at her, his voice was smooth and almost possessed a tranquil quality. "All vampire digimon must answer to me, including your beloved partner. Vamdemon, bring the human to me."

Angel wasn't entirely convinced that her partner was under GranDracmon's spell, but she wasn't about take a chance on whether he was bluffing or not. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp to no avail and although he wasn't letting up on his hold, he wasn't moving either. She appealed to him. "Vamdemon, please don't..."

GranDracmon cut her off. "Bring the female to me!" He bellowed.

Vamdemon shook his head and then looked up at the vampiric centaur. "No, you stupid beast." GranDracmon growled in response to the insult but Vamdemon continued. "If you want her, you'll have to pry her from my cold, dead grasp!" Angel sighed with relief and GranDracmon didn't move.

"Vamdemon," Justimon's tamer called. "He can't attack, he wants her alive!"

"I can see that!" Vamdemon growled.

"Vamdemon," GranDracmon called to him. "Just give her to me. It isn't worth it, even if you do take her away, Prince Vamdemon will find her, and if he doesn't then the Holy Forces will. Do you really think that they will let you get away with turning her?"

Justimon and his tamer issued a surprised gasp and Robert laughed. "What?" He managed after a moment and GranDracmon chuckled in reply. Angel wasn't completely sure what he meant by 'turn her', but she had a guess and she looked at her partner, questioningly. He avoided her eyes and tensed up.

GranDracmon continued. "And Vamdemon, how do you even know you would be able to turn her with out killing her in the process? She is a human after all, they are very fragile creatures. Just give her to me, my master will not harm her, of that, I am certain."

"I'm not handing her over, she's MY partner!" Vamdemon snarled and he snapped his fingers. His legion of bats appeared and they surrounded Angel to lower her as they had done before. They took her to where Justimon and his tamer stood but this time they left her to rejoin him.

"Kill the Vamdemon," Robert told his centaur like partner.

"Come and get me," Vamdemon taunted in a dark tone.

GranDracmon reached out to punch Vamdemon from the air but he shot forward well before the blow could land. "Nightmare Claw!" A dark blast emerged from his finger tips to hit GranDracmon square in the face. He followed up with a flying kick toGranDracmon's chin. The impact pushed the large digimon backwards a bit but when GranDracmon opened his eyes, he didn't appear to have taken any real damage.

Angel began to realize that because the evil digimon had digivolved using his partner's energy, Vamdemon wasn't fighting an normal digimon. The though that he could perish in this battle filled her with panic. "Vamdemon, quit the macho display and get out of there!" He ignored her and she turned to the newly arrived digimon and it's tamer. "Do something! He won't back down until he's dead!" She pleaded.

The tamer, a tallish Caucasian man in his late twenties with long dark hair pulled into a ponytail, turned to her. "It's you Prince Vamdemon wants, if Justimon leaves to fight, he or one of his lackeys will take you. We're out numbered for now."

Angel's attention was diverted back to the fighting. "Crystal Revolution!" GranDracmon bellowed and a bluish haze erupted from the creepy mouths on either side of his body. Vamdemon darted out of the way but the blast caught most of his cape, narrowly missing his body. Angel watched in horror as her partner's cape crystallized and turned to stone. He tore the now useless article from his body but didn't attack and the cape shattered as it hit the ground. He seemed to be paying thevampiric centaur a new found respect.

Angel turned to the tamer once more and begged. "Please help him!"

He sighed, sadly. "No, we can't let Prince Vamdemon get what he wants, no matter what the cost, if your partner won't back down, then I can't help him." He turned to his partner, Justimon and nodded. "Let's jet."

Angel's eyes grew wide as she realized that Justimon and his tamer were going to take her and leave Vamdemon to fend for himself. "You can't do this, you're the good guys!"

"Grab her," the tamer whispered to his partner.

"NO!" She shrieked as Justimon gathered her up. "Vamdemon!"

"Dracmon!" Robert snapped. "Quit toying with the vamp and stop Justimon! And where in the world did LadyDevimon and her stooge go? Bloody cowards."

Once Justimon had gathered her and his tamer up, he took off in a burst of speed. Amazingly enough, the immense speed and the g-forces it should have created, didn't seem to affect the two humans. Angel wanted to scream with anguish, but no noise came out. Her partner was most likely going to be turned to stone and there was nothing she could do about it. Tears fell, one after the other and she couldn't stop them. Minutes passed, or was it hours? Angel couldn't tell. When they landed her tears had dried up, she felt empty, as though her emotions themselves had dried up.

"Are you alright?" A Latin accented voice queried.

Angel broke out of her reverie and looked up to see Piedmon with a sad looking Patamon on his shoulder. Behind them were four humans surrounded by their digimon. A fresh wave of anguish washed over her at the thought of her lost partner, and opened a floodgate of tears. On impulse she threw her arms around Piedmon and sobbed into his chest, oblivious to the world around her.

**...**

Vamdemon turned just in time to see Justimon fly off with Angel in his arms. "NO! You fucking traitor!" He screamed at the receding digimon. "Bring her back!" He turned back to GranDracmon, seething with anger. He wanted more than anything to see that over grownCentarumon and the fat human reduced to a pile of cinders but he knew that at his current level, he was no match for the mega level digimon. He looked over at the shiny black car, remembering his scimitar tucked under the front seat. "Adios," Vamdemon waved mockingly as he stepped through a portal. It was a risky move but he didn't want to waste time screwing around.

He held his breath as he moved through the black void and let it out in a relieved rush when he stepped out the other side into the interior of the car. He grabbed the sword from under the seat, tucked it into his belt and flew out the open window. He headed in the general direction the traitor Justimon had taken but he was careful to fly low to avoid being spotted. By his estimation, Justimon was headed to Death Valley.

After an hour of flying, Vamdemon touched down on a tall rock formation. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and panted as he considered his current situation. He pulled off his gloves and ripped off his mask, in frustration. GranDracmon had mentioned that Prince Vamdemon was after Angel, but why? Did he want her for himself? He rubbed his left shoulder painfully and his right leg throbbed. The days strenuous events were finally catching up with him but he decided to press on. Nothing would keep him from his partner.

A couple hours later he came over the ridge and into Death Valley. It wouldn't be easy to find out where the Holy Forces were hiding, but his prior knowledge of the area would help. He began his search in an area where he knew there would be a lot of caves. As he searched the valley, his former home, old memories began to surface. He had grown up here in the valley and left as rookie to find greener pastures as it was a dangerous place for a lone digimon.

After a few hours of fruitless searching, he surveyed the area and frowned, apparently much had changed in his nearly decade long absence. Twinkling lights in the distance on the valley floor revealed that a town had sprung up nearly overnight. He ran a sharp nailed hand over his face and sighed, the valley seemed to stretch on forever. In his extended absence, he had under estimated the sheer expanse of Death Valley. He considered his options, either he could continue to search the endless expanse of the desert valley or he could check out the town. He sucked his fangs, which had begun to ache and burn since he had arrived in the valley. His reasoning said that if Justimon was smart, he'd hide in one of the extensive cave systems but something kept pulling toward the small town. Finally, he heeded his gut feeling and flew toward the towns main strip, landing on an empty side street.

Vamdemon sucked in a deep breath and strode toward the main street. He tried to hide his limp, not wanting to show any weakness but was failing somewhat. Peering his head around a corner revealed a bustling community of various kinds of digimon. At least he could blend in well enough so he stepped into the open. His arrival invited a few a glances his way but most were content to ignore him. The main strip was tiny compared to Pueblo Fantasma, looking up and down the street he easily spotted what appeared to be the main watering hole. He opened the door to the establishment and walked into the cloud of acrid smoke that greeted him. Suppressing the urge to cough he strode straight to the bar. The town seemed to be a product of the modern movement so televisions plastered the walls and a large wall screen broad casted some human TV program.

The bartender, a pristine, sandy haired FlameDevimon in a black muscle shirt, popped up from under the counter and smirked as he looked Vamdemon up and down. "Heh, I've been waiting for you." Vamdemon narrowed his eyes suspiciously and glared at the FlameDevimon. "DarkLizzy!" The FlameDevimon called. "We have one nice looking tooshie over here! Come take a look!"

"Another one?" A shrill female voice sounded from behind Vamdemon, grating his sensitive ears. "Let's take a look, see." A pair of clawed hands attempted to turn him around but he resisted the move.

"Don't touch me," Vamdemon growled dangerously.

The FlameDevimon placed his elbows on the bar top and rested his head in his hands as he made a pouting face. "Awwww, don't be grumpy. Cheer up!"

Vamdemon couldn't believe his poor luck and growled with frustration. If the general population of the town was as backwards as these digimon, he would end up losing his sanity in his search for information. The digimon with the shrill voice stepped in front of him looking him over. It didn't take Vamdemon long to figure out that the femaleDarkLizardmon was actually a male in drag. It sported a ridiculous coconut bra and a multitude of flower necklaces, as well as a grass skirt.

"Well, you'll do nicely," it proclaimed.

"Nicely for what?" Vamdemon regretted the question as soon as it left his aching mouth.

"For our show, silly!" The FlameDevimon declared as he stepped from behind the counter, revealing high heels, a garter belt that held up fishnet stalking and black women's panties.

Vamdemon cringed and sneered at the abomination but the FlameDevimon took no notice. "What?" He managed. "What the fuck is this?"

The DarkLizardmon rolled it's eyes at the FlameDevimon. "He isn't here for the show, sweetie."

The FlameDevimon shot the other digimon a pouting expression and then looked at Vamdemon. "You aren't here for the show? Too bad, you're gorgeous!" The two flamboyant digimon went behind the counter and theDarkLizardmon busied himself with another customer. "What can I getcha, doll face?" The FlameDevimon inquired.

Vamdemon took a quick breath and decided that the digimon might have some information. "I need to know whether the war has been brought to this area."

"Why would you want to know about that? Unless..." FlameDevimon's voice trailed off as he leaned forward. Vamdemon resisted the urge to move away from the queer digimon. "I know you!" FlameDevimon whispered. "I saw you on TV! Your were fighting some gang member. You look a little beat up, what happened to you?"

"Nothing pleasant, I assure you," Vamdemon replied dryly. "I was separated from my partner, I'm trying to find her. I need to know if a Justimon and his tamer have been anywhere in the valley."

"Oh dear," the digimon cooed. "Let me get you something to drink first, then tell me ALL about it." FlameDevimon grabbed up a glass and filled it with some unknown liquid and slid it to Vamdemon. "Drink up," FlameDevimon encouraged. "You probably need the energy."

Vamdemon picked up the glass tentatively, hesitating. "What is this?"

FlameDevimon laughed flamboyantly. "It's called Red Bull, it's an energy drink."

"Oh," Vamdemon replied as he took a sip of the human inspired beverage and made a face. It was much too sweet for his tastes but he had to admit that the digimon was right, he needed some energy so he downed the whole glass in a few moments. It burned his throat on the way down and he belched as he set the glass down on the counter.

"Better?" FlameDevimon inquired and Vamdemon nodded. "Now, you were looking for your partner? You mean your human tamer?"

"Yes."

The FlameDevimon's face fell. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Humans have never been seen here. Nor any of Prince Vamdemon's army either, thank God!" The digimon made a flamboyant gesture.

Vamdemon sighed and clenched his fists in frustration and muttered. "I swear by the stars, this will be the death of me."

FlameDevimon looked at him with a strange expression. "I had a friend like you, long time ago."

Vamdemon shot him an incredulous look. "A coincidence, I'm sure." He turned to get off the bar stool but his legs collapsed under his own weight. FlameDevimon was there in a flash, helping him to stand. The room spun in his vision and he suddenly realized how incredibly fatigued he was. He mouth throbbed and he could taste his own blood in his mouth and he knew it originated from one of his fangs. He tested them with his fingers and sure enough the right one was loose.

"Oh dear, you are so tired, you poor thing. Let me take you to a room," FlameDevimon soothed.

Vamdemon growled and pushed the digimon away. "I'll be fine."

"No, I'm insisting that you take a rest, friend, you can't help anyone, including yourself, if you can hardly stand up," FlameDevimon insisted firmly and as a testament to how exhausted Vamdemon was, he allowed FlameDevimon escort him to a room. Vamdemon removed his boots, sword and blue coat but didn't bother removing the black silk shirt underneath, he then laid on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep with in moments.

Vamdemon awoke to someone shaking his shoulder and he bolted upright, startled.

"Shhhh!" Someone hissed at him.

He turned and swung his legs off the bed, noticing what he was dressed in and the last few days events came rushing back and he realized that he had digivolved to Vamdemon... and that he was trying to find his partner. He looked up and with his keen eye sight he saw the oddly dressedDarkLizardmon standing in front of him. "What the fuck do you want?" He managed.

"Quiet," DarkLizardmon hissed. "There's some digimon asking questions downstairs."

Vamdemon suddenly felt wide awake. "Who?" He whispered.

"A Piedmon and a Patamon," he replied.

Vamdemon let out the breath he had been holding and got up promptly, grabbing his sword. "It's ok," he told the cross dressing digimon. "I know them."

"Oh thank the GODS!" DarkLizardmon exclaimed. "I was worried the Piedmon would hurt poor FlameDevi."

Vamdemon threw on his boots and raced downstairs past the shocked digimon and emerged in the bar. He spotted Piedmon immeadiatly.

"Vamdemon," the old digimon smiled.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

Patamon flew in front of his face, an annoying habit the flying rat seemed to enjoy. "Angel's ok, we have her. She'll be very happy to see you."

Vamdemon sighed, he didn't want to waste anytime. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

FlameDevimon embraced him before Vamdemon could stop him. "I'm so glad you found her!"

Piedmon laughed as Vamdemon pushed FlameDevimon away and spoke up. "Why don't we go get her and you stay here and rest up?"

"Yah," Patamon replied. "She's not too far, we found you with her digivice. Dylan and Strikedramon have her a little ways away. We just wanted to be certain it was safe."

Vamdemon sighed and then nodded his ascent as FlameDevimon squealed. "Oh my God! I get to meet a real human? I can't WAIT!"

"Let's go Piedmon," Patamon said cheerily and they both left.

"Vamdemon?" FlameDevimon inquired. "Tell me about your tamer."

"I'm tired," Vamdemon waved a hand at the digimon, irritated. As much as he wanted to see Angel, he wanted to squeeze the life out ofStrikedramon and his tamer for having taken her away in the first place.

"Awwww, tell me, how old is she?" FlameDevimon insisted.

"I don't know," he replied curtly.

FlameDevimon laughed. "Well, is she old?"

Vamdemon shook his head, his head filling with thoughts of feeding on Strikedramon.

"Okay," FlameDevimon pressed. "Is she pretty?"

He ignored him, enjoying his fantasy. Apparently, Angel and the others hadn't been that far away because all of a sudden the doors opened and Patamon flew through followed by Piedmon and then the male tamer who held Angel by the wrist. She turned to face the male tamer, angrily. "I don't need a babysitter!" She exclaimed.

Vamdemon crossed the room and stopped in front the arriving party. "That's far enough," he told the human male as he drew himself to his full height.

The human let go of Angel and met his gaze evenly. "I'm hardly intimidated."

Vamdemon narrowed his eyes, his temper shortened by his fatigue but he decided his partner was more important and began to turn away from the human to face his partner. She smiled up at him shyly and he took a few moments to inspect her. She looked tired but otherwise, no worse for the wear. "I thought I wouldn't see you again," she told him softly.

"Don't worry about it anymore, my dear" he told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh my," Patamon uttered from somewhere beside them.

"Isn't that darling?" FlameDevimon squealed. "They're in love!"

Just like before, her taste awoke deeper desires with in him and he pulled away before they took a hold on his control. Angel looked away, blushing furiously and he suppressed a chuckle.

The human male was staring at them, apparently appalled and Vamdemon smirked. "Now that you're finished marking your territory," the human male said, disgusted, as he pushed past them to where Piedmon stood with an embarrassed looking Patamon perched on his shoulder.

Vamdemon draped an arm around his partner's shoulders but they were given hardly moment before FlameDevimon came over and began ushering them toward the bar. "Your partner would hardly tell me a thing about you, sweetheart," he addressed Angel. "But now I see it was just because he was being shy. Now, are you thirsty? I'll bet I can guess your favourite drink. It's a talent I have." He winked at her.

"Alright, try me," Angel replied, cheerily and FlameDevimon smiled as busied himself behind the counter. "Are you ok, Vamdemon?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, you should know by now that it'll take more than that to get rid of me," he replied as he took her hand and drew circles on her palm. "And besides that, I'll keep my promise to you."

FlameDevimon slid a drink in front of her and she smiled shyly as she picked it up. "I know you will. I never doubted you, I was just pissed at the losers over there." She took a sip of the dark liquid.

"Well?" FlameDevimon queried.

"Dr. Pepper and rye," she laughed. "God, this guy is good, I always have this." FlameDevimon did a little victory dance and left them to gloat to the others. "Hey, is there something wrong with your mouth?" Angel asked, sounding concerned. "You're bleeding."

He could taste the metallic tang of his own blood in his mouth. His mouth had been throbbing all night almost and it was his right fang that seemed to be causing the most trouble, so he reached and pulled down on it. It gave away almost instantly and scowled as he flicked it across the room. It bounced off a table, right beside the male tamer who shot him a nasty look. "I'll be fine now, my dear," he said to calm his distressed tamer. "It was going to fall out, anyway."

"If you say so," she said as she shook her head. She slid the drink away from her and put her head into her hands and closed her eyes. He realized that she was probably exhausted, just like him, so he put his arm around her and slid her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. He inhaled her scent deeply. Traces of Strikedramon and the human male clung to her, igniting his rage but he tried to push the darker thoughts from his mind. This wasn't the place nor the time. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to doze off.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two love-bats," the human male said as he shook Vamdemon's shoulder.

Vamdemon's eyes snapped open. "Remove your hand from me," he growled and was rewarded with the human male backing up a little. He could see from the window that he had been asleep for a while as the sun was beginning to rise.

"Look, we need to get moving but we're going to split up and meet on the other side of town," the human told him.

"Have a wonderful trip, then," Vamdemon replied, his voice dripping with venom.

"You're coming with us, Vamdemon," Patamon interjected.

Angel stirred and sat, awake, which only fueled his annoyance at the others. "What's going on?" She queried.

"The others were leaving," Vamdemon answered for her and she looked at the others, confused.

"No, you are coming with Strikedramon and I, and your partner is going to meet up with us on the other side of town," the human male told her.

Her eyes opened in shock. "What? Why?"

"Because, it's what I've decided, his running away with you is too great a risk to take," the human supplied.

She crossed her arms and stared him down. "Who died and made you queen?"

"Very funny," he retorted and made a grab for her.

Vamdemon slapped his hand away. "A mistake like that may cost you your life."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Strikedramon, or rather a newly digivolved Cyberdramon, grated.

"Oh dear," Patamon whined.

"I'm warning you," Vamdemon growled. "Only once."

"Cyberdramon," the human nodded toward Vamdemon. At once strong arms gripped him and pinned his arms to his side and Vamdemon watched as the human male grabbed his tamer.

"Let go!" She shrieked. "LET GO!"

"Change of plans," the human addressed the others. "We're going to go as a group, splitting up wouldn't fool the Neo Army anyway."

Angel turned and attempted to kick the human who blocked her. "Are bloody well possessed or something?" He yelled at her.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" She screamed and turned to bite him on the arm.

"Ahhhhh!" He yelled and Vamdemon smirked but it was short lived. "What are you?! A dog?!" The human screamed as he slapped her across the face.

Vamdemon unleashed a furious growl as he struggled with in Cyberdramon's grasp. Angel looked at the male in complete shock as she placed a hand against her reddening cheek. A single tear escaped her eye before the male let go of her, suddenly.

"Please stop fighting you guys!" Patamon pleaded. "This isn't right!"

Angel stood for a moment longer before her face darkened and she turned on the human male. "No one calls me that! NO ONE!" She grabbed a near bar stool and swung it at him with all her might. He evaded her wild swing easily and she screamed incoherently, in a blind rage as she pressed her attack.

"Angel!" Patamon tried to yell above the ruckus. "Dylan's a good guy, he didn't mean to hurt you. Please listen to me!"

"I'm sorry," the human began.

Vamdemon reached his breaking point. "It's too late for that!" In burst of rage filled strength, he broke free of Cyberdramon's grasp. "Crimson Lightning!" Red lightning flashed toward Cyberdramon who caught it and yanked forward. Vamdemon was too slow to react and ended up slamming into the floor.

"A little slow there, bat," Cyberdramon taunted.

Vamdemon lifted his aching head and saw his partner struggling in futility against the human male. A dark emotion swept through him. Not anger or vengence, but something more primitive, something he had been holding back since the incident with Boltmon. He laughed manically as he stood and began to absorb the angry energy that was being transmitted to him via Angel's digivice.

"Oh my god," the male stopped fighting to gape at him. "He's evolving! I thought he just reached ultimate!"

He laughed evily as he slide evolved into his dark ultimate form, PhantomVamdemon. His cape rematerialized, solid black this time and torn and tattered around the edges; and a white mask appeared on his face over blood red eyes. His clothing comprised of a tattered black silk shirt and tattered black pants, held up by a pair of black belts. Even his face took on a sharper, more feral appearance. A rose thorn whip wound it's way up his right arm

"Oh no!" Patamon wailed. "He's corrupted his programing somehow!"

"Cyberdramon, hold off!" The male bade his partner.

Angel had stopped fighting the human male to regard him, curiously. "Vamdemon?"

"Angel!" Patamon cried. "Don't go near him! He's different now!"

"What?" She asked, confused.

PhantomVamdemon scowled, he wasn't about to let the holy flying rat upset his plans. "No, Angel, I could never hurt you," he told her. "Come with me, now."

"Don't listen to him," the human male implored her. "He's dark evolved. I can guarantee that he only wants to turn you!"

"Turn me?" Angel asked, not understanding.

"Into a vampire!"

Angel sneered at the absurdity. "There's no such thing as turning people into vampires!"

"He'll try and he'll end up killing you or hurting you badly at the least."

Angel shook her head. "N-no," she stammered. "I don't believe you. He evolved to protect me, why would he kill me?"

"You are correct, my dearest," his words came out smooth and enticing. "Just come to me and we'll leave."

"Angel," Patamon protested. "Just come with us for a while and we'll give your partner a chance to calm down."

"No, Angel!" PhantomVamdemon intervened. "They don't intend to let me 'calm down' and you know that, don't you?" He held out a sharp nailed hand to her.

She nodded and turned to him, accepting his outstretched hand. "I know you'd never hurt me and I can't forgive that loser for abandoning you die. Especially after he was going to do it again."

He pulled her against him and kissed her as he opened a portal. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Patamon. "Don't you dare send the Holy Forces after me, or I'll make you all sorry," he growled as he disappeared through the portal.

**...**

Angel clutched her partner tightly as they travelled through his portal, fearful of meeting Prince Vamdemon again. He never appeared and a moment later they stepped through to a massive salt flat. Her partner hissed and sheimmeadiatly discovered why, the sun had just began it's ascent over the valley's mountain range. He drew his cape around the both of them and took to the air flying quickly toward the range. It took Vamdemon only a couple minutes to cross the salt flat to the range and they touched down far back in a cave. He set her down but she clung to him, unable to pierce the darkness with her human eyes.

"I can't see, Vamdemon," she told him.

"It's alright, my dear. This is far enough." She felt him stroke her cheek, softly and she sighed with content when he placed his lips upon hers. He ran his fingers through her hair as he pulled her close against him. His kiss wasdefinately more forceful and passionate this time but he ended it suddenly. "I'm sorry, you must be very tired, my dearest. Why don't we rest?"

"Okay," she replied, sleepily. He must have read my mind, she thought to herself and she threw her arms around him. "I want you to know, I never doubted you."

He lowered her to the ground and settled her into his lap. "I love you, my dear," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, cozy in his lap.

When she awoke she spent a few moments frozen in panic, until her memory slowly returned. She had fallen asleep in her partner's lap but she had awoken on the ground. Where was he? She was also wrapped in something silky and soft, his cape, she realized.

Left with nothing but her own thoughts, Angel began to reconsider if running away was such a good idea. She would probably never see Patamon or Piedmon again, although she wasn't exactly pained at the thought of never seeing Dylan andStrikedramon again. She knew they would spend a lot of time looking for her, although she wasn't sure why she would be that important to them. And that left another question, what did Prince Vamdemon want with her? She had nothing of value that he would want, of that she was sure. Try as she might, she couldn't come up with any reasonable explanation of why he would want her, beyond that maybe he wanted a woman. Even that didn't make sense. He could have summoned basically any woman he wanted, why her? It was all too much for her, so she decided to drop it and laid down to doze.

When Angel awoke again she was shocked to find herself soaring over a moonlit landscape and clutched the arms that surrounded her in fear.

"It's alright, my dearest," Vamdemon soothed her. "We're going to a new city."

"Oh?" Angel said as she smiled up at her partner's gorgeous face.

He scowled a little. "Well, it seems that I have been pick-pocketed, my dear. All my money is gone, so I'll have to earn it back, but I don't think that it will prove to be too difficult."

"Who stole from you?" Angel asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea," he replied. "But it doesn't matter, we can earn that money and more."

"Okay, but you're some sort of assassin, right? Did you make a lot of money from it?" Angel wondered.

He chuckled a little. "Yes, I made a decent living at it."

"How do you kill someone?" The question left her lips before she had time to think it through.

"What do you mean?"

Now she regretted asking but decided it was too late to retract the question. "Uhhh, I guess I mean, don't you feel bad when you kill someone?"

"No." His voice was cold and even a little mocking. She had expected that answer, but she didn't understand why it bothered her so much. Maybe, he was just used to killing. He had mentioned that he was wild, perhaps he killed for survival. That must be it, she thought to herself and smiled up at him. They spent the next few hours of the uneventful journey in relative silence and eventually a large city opened before them. A half moon reflected off the smooth surface of the big lake that bordered the city and Angel wondered where they had come to.

"This is Salt Lake City," her partner answered her unspoken question. "I had planned on moving to this city one day. I believe it will suit our needs, for now."

"Sounds exciting," she replied, ready for a new adventure.

They soared slowly, just above the buildings and Angel was surprised by the multitude of flying digimon that crossed their path. Eventually, Vamdemon set them down in the middle of what appeared to be the red light district of the city, trash and junk cars everywhere. It figured, all her partner's prospective employers would be in worst part of town, but she felt safe with his arm draped easily around her shoulders. She looked up at his face. "So... what now?" 

"Salt Lake City is known for an unusual gang of technologically advanced digimon and by my guess, we're in the middle of their territory," he treated her to a smirk. "It won't take them long to detect my power level, we'll wait here."

She couldn't quite suppress a chuckle as the vampire found himself a seat on the hood of an older run down green Mustang. "When you evolve, where does your clothing come from?" She queried him.

He treated her to an amused expression and shrugged. "Reformatted, I suppose."

"Reformatted?" She rolled her eyes.

"Did MagnaAngemon tell you so little about our world?"

"Well, it's just that 'reformat" is computer talk or something. I'm not sure what you meant by that," she told him, defensively.

"Ah, well I suppose I am like your human computers... in a way."

Angel laughed at the absurdity. "Ok, that's the... strangest thing I've ever heard you say."

He sighed but remained silent.

She hopped up onto the hood of the car and poked him. "Come on, I want you to explain that one because your hardware is obviously of organic origin and your software is obviously that of a sentient, thinking, being."

"I'm not sure that I know the correct words to explain seeing as I know so little about actual computers. From what I understand humans are made from... material and digimon and the Digital World are made from computer... signals..."

She stared at him in utter confusion until a strong, throaty voice behind them supplied an answer. "Digimon are created from computer data,PhantomVamdemon. And humans from molecules and energy, but aside from that, our worlds and their inhabitants are similar in nearly every way."

Angel rolled her eyes and supposed it must be a Digital World custom be to greeted from behind. Still feeling tired and lethargic from the journey, she decided to remain silent and let her partner handle this one.

The digimon walked from behind them to show itself. "Well met, PhantomVamdemon and Tamer," he said nodding in a respectful manner.

Beside her, her partner grinned, his fangs gleaming in the stale light of the streetlights. "Greetings, ChaosGallantmon."

The tall digimon in jagged dark grey and blue armour turned to regard her. "And how may I address you, Tamer?"

"My name is Angel," she supplied.

ChaosGallantmon nodded then turned back to Vamdemon. "Now, I am a mon of business and not much time. What do you want with Xtreme? We know no more about the war than you."

"We're not here for the war, we've been on a side venture. Unfortunately in the process I have been relieved of all my funds."

The tall digimon narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What exactly does this have to do with Xtreme?"

Vamdemon chuckled a little. "Don't be paranoid, where would the challenge be in robbing you?"

"PhantomVamdemon, I did not evolve this far by being foolhardy. Make your point."

"Very simple, my Tamer and I came here seeking an employment opportunity from Xtreme. I assume that you already know of my reputation as Devimon."

ChaosGallantmon stared hard at the pair and appeared to be weighing his options carefully. "And what if I refuse?"

Vamdemon smirked and took a moment to answer. "Then... nothing. We'll leave and find another potential employer."

"I don't get it, PhantomVamdemon. Why doesn't MagnaAngemon provide you with what you require?" The tall, dark digimon leaned closer. "You're presence here is a threat to our cause. We've seen what Prince Vamdemon is capable of when it comes to dealing with those consorting with his enemies."

"Your cause?" Angel wondered.

"We of Xtreme are dedicated to the survival of all digimon," ChaosGallantmon addressed her. "We have extensive knowledge of a virus that has only begun to affect this world and our research has lead us to a cure, the X-antibody. However, most of the city population refuses to acknowledge the very real threat of this virus..."

Vamdemon cut off the tall digimon. "Yes, well, perhaps my Tamer and I would be willing to assist with your cause."

ChaosGallantmon sighed, still obviously conflicted, and rubbed his chin nervously. "Perhaps... perhaps I have a use for you. And I have nothing to lose if you fail or betray me."

It was Vamdemon's turn to sigh impatiently. "Well?"

"Assassinate mayor Mercurimon."

Vamdemon grinned slyly. "Is that all?"

"I kid you not, PhantomVamdemon. I have nothing to lose considering he hates Xtreme with a passion and the feeling is mutual, let me assure you. And not a secret."

ChaosGallantmon smiled. "Well, it's settled then..."

"Not quite, ChaosGallantmon," Vamdemon interjected sternly. "We haven't discussed payment. I want two hundred and fifty for the job, upfront."

ChaosGallantmon laughed. "That's absurd."

Vamdemon narrowed his eyes darkly. "How so? The X-antibody isn't the only 'vaccine' you deal in and I've always dealt upfront."

"That may be so but I can't go around throwing away money."

"Alright, I don't want to pick on the poor. Two hundred?"

ChaosGallantmon growled, irritated. "One hundred fifty, seventy five now, seventy five when the job is done!"

Vamdemon grinned widely. "Deal!"

ChaosGallantmon sighed but pulled out something that resembled an i-pod and spoke into it in hushed tones. Angel looked at her partner and smiled and a moment later a black Hummer rolled down the street and halted before them.ChaosGallantmon opened the passenger door, got in and bent to pick up an item. Angel could make out a half bird, half human driver in the Hummer's interior light who watched them suspiciously.ChaosGallantmon suddenly turned and threw the item, a black suitcase, at the pair before slamming the door shut as the Hummer's tires squealed. Angel watched the black vehicle disappear before turning to Vamdemon who had already picked up the suitcase. "So... again... what now?"

"We assassinate Mercurimon," he chuckled, amused at the question.

"Ummmm..." Angel could feel her resolve begin to slip away a little and started to rethink her decision to agree with all this. As much as she wanted to be with him, she wasn't sure she could watch her partner kill a person in cold blood for money. Before she could think further he had slipped his arms around her and captured her lips in a scorching kiss and she, once again, melted in his arms.

He pulled away. "Don't worry, my dear. A few more jobs and we'll be set for a long time and then we'll be able to put this unpleasantness behind us." Angel sighed, still unsure and Vamdemon ran his finger tips softly over her lips. "My dearest, in a short time this will all seem like a distant memory."

Angel smiled at the pleasant feeling that seemed to warm her from within every time she gazed into Vamdemon's gorgeous eyes. "Ok," she managed softly. "If you say so."

They left the red light district and flew low over the roof tops until Vamdemon, presumably, had found what he was looking for. He set them down in front of a pub whose neon sign brightly displayed a blood red sword and hammer. "Is this some sort of organization, Vamdemon?"

"In way, it's more of a watering hole for those involved in organized crime," he told her as they entered the establishment.

Angel coughed as she followed Vamdemon into the smoke filled bar. The bar's occupants, about a dozen or so mean looking humanoid digimon turned to regard the pair. Their eyes found the vampire first then trailed to her where most sat staring at her in shock. Angel, feeling intensely uncomfortable under their scrutiny, instinctively backed into her partner. He placed a hand on her shoulder and urged her forward toward the bar.

Angel noted how different this bar was from FlameDevimon's establishment, aside from the deafening silence, this one had more an old look to it, like something out of the 1930's. Before long, to Angel's relief, a shortish, slightly rounded Mummymon emerged from a side door. The older digimon treated Angel to a look of pure hatred and she cringed in response.

"So you're after mayor Mercurimon, huh?" The Mummymon addressed Vamdemon, evenly.

Angel stared at the Mummymon, shocked that the news had travelled so quickly.

"Indeed, we are," Vamdemon purred.

The Mummymon's mouth instantly twisted into a sneer. "And you're here to buy information."

Vamdemon tensed up and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, make your point."

The Mummymon took on a dangerously low tone. "You want information?... Sure... but you'll have to get rid of that," the Mummymon gestured to Angel, "DISGUSTING human-ape... THING before you come crawling to us."

Angel stood frozen, unsure of what to do. Beside her, Vamdemon appeared on the verge of exploding with anger and all around them the bar's patrons quickly armed themselves, ready for a fight. She knew that if a fight erupted, it would end badly for her in these close quarters so she pressed herself against her partner.

"You wouldn't dare touch her," Vamdemon growled.

The Mummymon didn't back down. "If you care about the human, then I'd strongly suggest you get it out of here, before I'm forced to takedurastic measures."

Vamdemon continued to stare at the Mummymon a moment longer before laughing at him. "Fine, we'll take our business elsewhere." He took Angel's hand softly and lead her to the door without turning back. When they got outside, Angel realized that her hands were shaking and attempted to calm herself. "Don't worry, my love," he soothed her. "There is a reason to all this and it will soon become clear."

Angel gave him a confused look. "Can't you just tell me now?"

"My dearest, I don't want to concern you, just trust me."

Angel peered into his blood red eyes, which revealed nothing of his intent and decided she'd just have to wait until he was ready to talk. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

"What's the matter?" He asked her softly.

"Nothing really, I'm just hungry and tired."

"That, my dear, is easily remedied," he told her as he scooped her up into his arms and lifted gently off the ground to soar above the roof tops. Twenty minutes later they found themselves flying over a suburban neighbourhood and Vamdemon set them down on a quiet street with few cars. "Wait here," he told her and flew to one of the house's many windows and peered inside.

Angel wondered what in the world he was doing as he returned to her. "Vamdemon, we're not going to rob houses are we?"

He smiled and took her hand, but said nothing as he lead her to the front door. He placed his hand on what appeared to be the house's security system. "Touch of Evil," he muttered to the keypad and to her surprise the display changed from 'armed' to 'unarmed'. He grinned as he turned the door knob and lead her through the entrance. The air in house smelled stale but it was cool inside from the air conditioner.

"So what are we doing here, Vamdemon?" Angel queried.

"We'll rest here before we go any further," he supplied and she nodded and found a seat on the stairs to untie her boots. She had been wearing them so long she felt as though they had become apart of her feet. She caught a whiff of her own sweaty feet and made a face but she was certain that the rest of her smelled just as unpleasant. Perhaps this would be a good time to wash up, it had been a good couple days since had spent the night or day in the hotel with Devimon and had a bath. Before she could think further her rumbling stomach interrupted. Vamdemon grinned and pointed down the dark hall. "I believe the kitchen is that way."

Angel smiled in return and strode into the kitchen and flicked on the light switch. The home was clean and modern and appeared to be upper-middle class. Angel, starving, opened the stainless steel refrigerator and peered at it's contents. It overflowed with half rotten vegetables and the like but her eyes quickly fell upon the cardboard box with the black and red logo. A Pizza Hut pizza. While she didn't particularly care for the fact that it had olives and green peppers, she decided she was too hungry to care. She shoved a few pieces into the microwave and turned back to the fridge to fish around for a drink. She found a Pepsi and popped it open and was startled when she discovered Vamdemon watching her.

"You scared me, I didn't hear you come in," she told him.

He grinned but said nothing and continued to watch her. Confused, she looked deep into his dark, crimson orbs. Even across the room she could sense, what was it? Almost his hunger or some other sort of suppressed desire. Her mind immediately recalled Dylan's previous warning. Could he really be thinking of trying to turn her into a vampire?

Angel nearly jumped a foot off the ground when the microwave alerted her to the finished pizza. She decided that Dylan had been a fool and that it was best if she tried to put his absurd warnings out of her mind. She removed the pizza from the oven, careful not to burn herself and turned to see if Vamdemon was still there and to Angel's surprise, he had slipped out of the room unnoticed. She shrugged and quickly devoured the four pieces. When she was finished, she searched for a washer and dyer and found them in the laundry room adjacent to the kitchen. The washer was empty so she peeled off her socks and threw them inside. Deciding she didn't want to walk around the house nude, she checked the dryer for clean clothing. To her delight she found a heap of t-shirts and sweat pants. They were a few sizes too big, but they would suffice while she washed her clothes.

Looking around to check if her partner was spying on her, Angel stripped down to nothing and quickly threw on the sweats and t-shirt. She set the washing machine and headed off to find the washroom. Upstairs she found an en suite bathroom and drew herself a bath. As she soaked the grime and her worries away, she began to wonder how she was ever living before she had come to the Digital World.

As she rinsed the last of the conditioner out of her hair she knew Vamdemon was watching her. Just like the first time they had met, she felt rather than sensed the movement. Angel pushed the sopping wet hair out of her face and drew her arms around herself, shyly. She had had no doubt that their relationship would eventually become physical, but still being a virgin, she wasn't sure how she wanted it to happen or whether she wanted everything to happen so fast.

She opened her eyes, finally, slowly. He grinned, amused at her shocked expression. "So you've become a peeping tom?" She joked.

He grunted, not taking his eyes from her. He was half naked, only wearing his black pants and given time to study him, Angel noticed how incredibly attractive he was. He was lean and very well muscled and his moonlight pale skin showed off every detail. It was then that Angel noted the bulge showing in his pants. She gulped as she realized that this probably was going to be the night. Part of her wanted to curl up into a ball and hide but a much larger portion of her wanted this more than anything. This was what she had been waiting for her entire life. Someone to complete her. Someone to share her life with and chase away her pressing loneliness.

(Author's note: The last part of the chapter contains very graphic sexual description, rape and extreme violence. I saved the warning for actual paragraphs because I didn't want to ruin the "surprise" or have anyone guess the outcome to the chapter and also, so that people not liking this sort of stuff can skip over it easier.)

Before she could talk herself out of it, she stood and leaned over to kiss him passionately. He kissed her back with equal fervour, their tongues intertwining with a mind of their own. He slid his arms around her and pressed her against him and lifted her out of the tub. Her nipples hardened as they brushed across his steel hard chest. He disengaged the kiss and bent to pick up the soft blue towel laying on the floor beside them and draped it around her shoulders. She smiled dreamily at her partner and wondered what he must be thinking at the moment.

**...**

Vamdemon found that the longer he gazed at her naked form, the more his self control slipped away. It had been nearly exhausting leashing in his instinctive desires to take her. Despite GranDracmon's warnings, he would turn her. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist his blood lust forever. A brief moment of pain for her and then she would be his and she would gain a portion of his power. She would be strong and he wouldn't have to worry over her safety so much. There was no reason this could not work and he would be careful. And after he had turned her, his plan would draw out Prince Vamdemon allowing him to defeat him once and for all. After the dictator was gone the armies would no longer pursue the pair and they would be free to live their lives.

She busied herself with drying off and he sucked in a deep breath to maintain his control. He waited until she turned toward him, her eyes betraying her desire. He interpreted it as her willingness to proceed and crossed the distance between them and she let the towel slip from her hands as he ran a hand over her breasts. Her nipples were firm, and her breath came in gasps. She was ready.

He pushed her backwards into the stranger's bedroom and onto the bed. He mounted her, not bothering to remove his pants. Desire burned in his loins but wanted to enjoy this, not rush it. He pushed his throbbing erection against her soft centre and she moaned with pleasure, nearly unhinging him completely. He let out a ragged moan of his own as he pushed against her again. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. He could practically taste her arousal. She wanted him, needed him. Her breasts brushed against his chest, nearly driving him mad. Never had he craved anything so intensely. He ran his finger tips over the soft curves of her body, dragging soft moans from her... until his fingers reached her centre. He slid a finger into her nest of curls and she gasped as he inserted a finger into her wet opening. It was all too much for him. The more primitive part of him would have it's way.

With out hesitation he drew back to allow himself to slip out his pants and barely noticed the human eye his erection with a look of concern. He pressed the tip of his rock hard member against her centre and slid inside of her. She let out a little yelp of pain, bringing him back to some of his senses. He looked down at her to figure out what the matter was. Her face was a mask of pain. It had never occurred to him that the experience could be painful to her. He reminded himself that, for her, the pain would be brief. Before he could finish his thought another part of him demanded release.

He pushed himself further inside her. She whimpered and he pretended not to notice. Her muscles tightened around his member, urging him on and on. He grunted as he neared release. She was crying now, silent tears. Then he smelled it, the blood, her blood from her centre. The last threads of control snapped, he dug his nails into her delicate skin, drawing more sweet smelling blood.

She cried out in surprise and attempted to push him off her. "I can't take anymore," she sobbed. "Please."

He heard her voice but the words did not reach his mind. He pushed himself in deeper as the human cried out. "Don't struggle," he rasped. "I'll make this quick." He pressed his mouth against her soft neck. One bite and she would be his. Forever.

"Don't do this," she pleaded, obviously realizing his intent. "Please don't kill me," she whispered as tears streamed endlessly down her face.

He ignored her desperate plea for her life and slowly bit into the soft tissues of her neck. She screamed, the shrill sound echoing off the stark, bare walls. His tongue touched the sweet, thick liquid. It was unlike any other, rich and heavy with her recent arousal. He sipped her life liquid as she struggled with all her might. He knew his venom was already doing it's work, coursing though her body. He began, again, to thrust himself inside of her as her blood poured down his throat. His nails pierced her skin as he released himself deep inside her...

But the screaming. She wouldn't stop. He withdrew himself from her and let go of her neck. She squirmed in agony as she screamed. A moment later the screaming was stifled, turning into a gurgle. It was in that moment Vamdemon knew something was wrong. His instincts told him that turning her should have not taken this long.

Covered in her own blood, she was dying. Despair filled him, draining all desire and blood lust from his body. What had he done? He knew no healers in this city. MagnaAngemon would hunt him to the ends of the Digital World trying to figure out what happened to her. He couldn't just stand there, he had to contact Piedmon or MagnaAngemon...

"You FOOL!" A deep voice bellowed, enraged.

Vamdemon's shock could not have been more complete. "I..."

The tall digimon crumpled over Angel's now still form. "What has he DONE?!"

"Get away from her," Vamdemon growled, suddenly protective.

"NO!" Prince Vamdemon roared. "You get away from MY partner!"

Vamdemon growled and drew himself to his full height.

Prince Vamdemon turned toward Angel, his face suddenly streaked with tears. "My love, suffer not," he sobbed as he picked her up and cradled her naked body in his arms.

"Your love? Your partner?..." Vamdemon began.

Prince Vamdemon turned to him, enraged and unleashed a dark blast from his finger tips. Naked, with no time to dodge the blast impacted him in middle. The force was unlike any other, Prince Vamdemon had obviously been holding back in their previous encounter. Vamdemon was laid back on the floor, struggling to breathe. He felt the energy being drained from him as he reverted back to his champion form and could only watch as Prince Vamdemon made his get away with his partner. He sobbed silently in pain and grief until unconsciousness took him.

**...Hours later...**

"Devimon?" The voice was watery and distant but it persisted. "Devimon!"

Wakefulness finally took a hold and Devimon sat up painfully to find himself staring hazily at Patamon.

"Devimon, thank God you're awake. We thought you might not even wake up," Patamon began.

"What happened?" Devimon queried.

"We don't know, Devimon," Piedmon supplied. "You need to tell us. We're very concerned for Angel."

"Angel?..." Devimon began, confused... until the memories slammed him and tears of despair filled his eyes. "He took her..."

"Where, Devimon?" Piedmon asked, kindly.

"I don't know," he whispered, suddenly afraid. It was obvious they didn't suspect him for anything, but what if they found out? Fear coursed through his body but he forced himself to be calm and decided he would do everything with in his power to get her back.

**(Author's note: Accept my apology in taking over a YEAR to finish this chapter. I mean, at 13,000 words, while that is A LOT, shouldn't take a year to write. My reason is because of my marriage... yes, I'm married for those of you who have not read my profile. I actually started the story as a way to vent about my failing marriage. I never planned to publish it which is why it's sloppy in chapter 1. So yes, Angel is me and Vamdemon actually in some ways personifies my husband (when he mocks Angel in chapter 2, causing her to run away) and in other ways personifies the type of guy I'd want. But when the shit really hit the fan with my marriage, it was REALLY hard to write, let alone function at all.**

**And I planned a completely different beginning with this chapter. And a different ending. I did NOT expect Prince Vamdemon to show up spewing love stuff for Angel. That one took me off guard, but I had to go with what he was doing. After all, the characters make their own stories, I'm only telling it in my words.**

**One more thing, it will not, I promise, will NOT, take me a year to finish chapter 5. I won't ever give up on this story, it has very deep meaning to me. :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this is the author, there will be no chapter 5 because I decided to completely rewrite the story. There is an explanation in my profile and this posting of "chapter 5" is a way to let my followers know that I've decided to rewrite the story and what name the new story is under.

The new story is called "Off of My Rocker and Onto Thin Ice (Rewrite of Blood in the Moonlight)". I have only published three stories, so it won't be hard to find. It's somewhat different but has the same characters, just different situations. Thanks everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed.


End file.
